Elseworld II
by BIGT707
Summary: Taking place two years after the events of the first; The war between Kaido's beast army and Luffy's Regime is coming to a close. Looking to the future, the high councilor of the newly industrializing world seeks to find a balance between morale ambiguity while facing new rising enemies from a parallel world threatening to put a halt to The Regime's multi-world domination plans.
1. Skyfall

**A/N: To all the returning and new readers I greatly appreciate the support for part one. This was the story I wanted to tell from day one but I felt I needed the events from the first part to be able to do that. Its always great when your fully able to flesh out written notes and ideas you've had since the beginning. As always enjoy the reading**

—

 **XXX**

—

 _Kaido's endless armies stood on the beaches of Wano taunting the Regime vessels out on the open sea. The shoreline cannon fire had pushed the enemy vessels off the coast forcing them in the deeper recesses of the gulf. The loud obscene insults hurled by Kaido's army came to an abrupt end seeing a ship larger than they ever thought possible weaving through the line of parting ally vessels._

 _Since taking over the world's steel supply the Regime were able to allocate more than enough to build the grandest warship in history. The first ever recorded dreadnought was at least six times larger than Grand Mama Chanter and far more expansive. Every square foot was covered in artillery, canons, and soldiers making it the deadliest warship ever invented. Smaller Regime vessels were released out of the hull reinforcing the already impressive fleet of ships approaching the Wano bay._

 _Kaido's forces quickly scurried to their respective battle stations unsure of exactly what they were seeing as the dreadnought sailed it's way toward the shoreline. A loud foghorn rang vibrating the beach indicating a deadly warning. The soldiers barley had time to contemplate a countermeasure before a large white laser beam incinerated nearly half their forces and canon balls slammed into black sand throwing body parts and carnage everywhere quickly decimating the troops' line of defense._

 _When the proposition came to the council the moment they declared war on the old world yonko, they unanimously approved the construction of a warship capable of leveling an entire country at maximum capacity. In the history of the world there were ships known to incapacitate some large islands but never entire countries. The Regime's dreadnought was the first of it's kind exemplifying the enlightenment and industrialist age that the Regime sought to bring to the people; gone was the fading way of the old._

 _Now the second golden age was officially born ushering in a new era of the Regime's dominant influence over the world in every facet of daily life. After taking over the possessions of the wealthiest people in the world two years ago; the Regime had unlimited access to every major resource in the world including control of the media—the people would always be on their side._

 _The high councilor and his brother Sabo stepped onto the front bridge of the ship witnessing the enemy soldiers scurry like ants desperately trying to escape their sealed fates. War was never simplified; the Regime battled for two long years using every resource in their power to take down the great emperor Kaido along with his highly skilled zoan fruit soldiers._

 _The great ancient weapons stifled Kaido's naval and marine ground forces neutralizing his advances and any attempts to flee from the land of Wano—Luffy was determined to fulfill his promise to return Momonosuke's homeland to the fallen Kozuki Clan and free the remaining country from it's long sustained tyranny; While also fulfilling Shirahoshi's dream of reintegration into the surface world making Fishman Island rise to true prominence again leaving it's isolationist views to die in the past._

" _What do suggest brother?" Sabo asked seeing the majority of Kaido's forces slaughtered by their militiamen's might. It appeared the mere presence of the fearsome battleship struck fear into the enemies making them vulnerable and susceptible to the ground forces' unmerciful assaults._

" _I'll take my squadron and storm their retreating forces, we have to end this before this goes on any longer." Luffy spoke trying to clear his muddled thoughts, he needed to find Kaido and fast._

" _Alright then we should be fine here Shirahoshi and Momonosuke are guarding the coastlines with our soldiers, that bastard nor his army are leaving the country." Sabo exclaimed earning an approving nod and a pat on the shoulder from his brother. Luffy couldn't help but appreciate the unyielding faith his brother put him after two years of wartime under his belt._

" _Any news on Katakuri? The others?" He asked lighting a cigar watching the regime troops drag Kaido's captured prisoners of war through the mud throwing them in the hulls of their large tanker vessels._

" _Yeah, word is he, Borsalino, and Marco took out Kaido's one and two; Jack the Drought and X Drake, are both dead." Sabo said evenly smoking from his own cigar._

" _Good then I don't have time to waste. You and Ace did great brother, wait for me, I'm ending this now." Luffy spoke heading toward the door. He trusted Sabo to take care of the rest of the responsibilities, he was just as if not more capable of a leader than himself._

" _See you when it's over." Sabo said with a nod watching his brother leap over the railing flying toward the shoreline of Wano._

 **XXX**

The high councilor rallied his elite squadrons pushing the allied majority forces back toward the Regime dreadnought's position to rejoin with the frontline armies off the eastern coast. Zunisha, the sea kings, along with his emperors had successfully taken out the bulk of Kaido's ground soldiers, navy fleet, and beast generals causing the remaining army to gather in the central fortress. Two years of scouting, cold war tactics, and bloody battles led to this final all out confrontation—one more to go before he would finally be able to reach the invincible beast.

Luffy's personal military stepped out of the forest lines standing a few hundred feet from Kaido's forces; the beast army greatly outnumbered his militia. This is exactly what he wanted, the army behind him trained for a year to specifically battle these zoan type enemies. It would be a waste to send young soldiers to their deaths pitting them against the strongest army he'd ever encountered, Big Mom's forces couldn't hold a candle to Kaido's.

The leader of the Regime stood alone in the middle of the battlefield waiting for Kaido's army to make the first move. The war horns echoed across the massive clearing; Kaido's army charged furiously coming straight for him. He could take them out with his powers but he needed to conserve his strength to battle the immortal beast.

Cerulean and black flames consumed his right arm metamorphosing into a blade resembling a lengthy scimitar sword watching the hundreds of soldiers angrily charge him. Luffy couldn't be happier, he was finally going to put an end to this two year long war.

The moment he raised his arm to strike the first soldier his army crashed into the enemies, the force of the impact impaired his hearing for a few moments. Horses and bodies flew everywhere from the shear velocity of their collision creating instant chaos. Warriors from both sides fell instantly, wether from horse riders' spears, archers' arrows, broadswords, or flintlock pistols the brutal battle raged on.

Luffy had an extreme advantage using his supreme observational haki to declare enemies' intentional movements before they decided to make them. He slashed a few horseman trying to decapitate him with their swords. Sensing a transformed zoan user in the form of a kinnaras (half-man, half-horse) charge from behind, Luffy spun around ducking under the blade slicing the top human half from the horse bottom. Not willing to leave the enemy alive he stabbed the barley conscious zoan soldier in the throat finishing him off.

Luffy dug his fiery blade into a human soldiers gut that attempted to run him through tossing him aside before swiftly crouching covering his head to avoid a parade of fiery arrows. The high councilor wasted no time continuing his immense slaughtering of enemies cutting a man cleanly in half to save one of his comrades. He and one of the allied commanders battled in flawless tandem killing a group of warriors surrounding them effortlessly.

"It worked!" Luffy shouted loudly grabbing the man by the collar giving the commander praise for his earlier suggestion about drawing the enemies out first; not more than a moment later the commander had an arrow shot through his head dropping to the ground. Luffy could only blankly stare at the lifeless body of his brightest commander. How much of a fool he must've been years ago when he declared no one would die after not suffering a casualty after the battle for Totto Land—everyone dies, eventually.

The Kaido warriors showed extreme fatigue, the high councilor could see it in their eyes, could feel it in the weak swing of their blades. He sliced a few remaining soldiers in the area managing to jump out of the way of a rampant horse as it trampled an enemy before he picked the struggling solider up running his fiery blade into their chest letting out a thunderous war cry.

The corpses on the battlefield literally piled on top of each other creating mountains of dead bodies for soldiers to continue their battles. On cue a loud roar caught everyone's attention, the few remaining soldiers on both sides began to retreat watching Kaido emerge from the clouds in his massive dragon form before dropping to the earth with a massive crash. The immortal beast upon arrival transformed to his original state beginning to club his own forces in a fit of rage over the major losses suffered. Luffy ordered the remaining squadrons to retreat back to shoreline and imprison the surrendering enemies, their fight was over and now it was time for his to truly begin.

Kaido had finally emerged after nearly three years of hiding. Once this was over the major wars would come to end, he would've restored the entirety of the world back to the people in the name of his Regime. Luffy let out an enraged yell echoing across the land of Wano upon seeing the cause of his pain settle before his eyes. The horns protruded from his forehead as his dragon form emerged. Despite growing to seven feet in height most of his human body remained intact the jet black dragon appendages stopped at his forearms and knees. The twenty two foot wingspan emerged from his back completing the transformation of the cosmic devil fruit he consumed years ago on the Thousand Sunny.

"So you've returned to finish me? Only one of us will live high councilor, even after all this time you're no king. Instead of sending you to prison to become my subordinate I should've bashed your empty little head against a fucking rock." Kaido spoke preparing the spiked club in his hand with haki to strike his opponent down in a single blow.

"Not killing me then will prove to be your worst mistake, I'm far more powerful than the man you faced the last time, I will kill you." Luffy stated placing his hands together then rapidly pulling them apart to reveal a cerulean and black hellfire lance.

"No matter what new tricks you've learned it still wont be enough to kill me." The immortal beast barked unleashing the true power he'd held back until he and four other supernovas attempted to take his life. Kaido's giant wings pierced from his shoulders blades spreading out to take up most of Luffy's field of vision. The trees on the outsides of the clearing threatened to tumble over the force of the flapping wings.

Luffy twirled the hellfire lance between his fingers letting the reserved power he held back for the past two years flow through his veins. He didn't back down an inch when Kaido charged aiming the fearsome kanabo at his head attempting to kill him in a single blow.

The high councilor's lance met the eternal beast's kanabo engulfing the combatants in a tornado of haki tearing the trees down on the outskirts of the field, breaking the ground beneath their feet causing a large crater to appear; the two fierce enemies' blows tore the very fabric of reality of existence, warping the air around them.

—

The Regime emperors gathered around the war table conversing over the prisoners of war and restoration of Wano before suddenly bursting to the outer deck adjacent to the bridge staring at the sky. They couldn't see the fight but they could damn well feel it echoing through their bones.

"So it's begun..." Katakuri spoke crossing his arms, this was a battle unlike he'd ever felt before, he doubted his presence would be of any help at this point.

The rest of the emperors including Dragon, Raleigh, Kuma sat pondering in silence, sensing the battle between Kaido and their leader.

"Don't worry Dragon, the few months of training I put him through before we started all this will see him through." Raleigh stated sensing the father's worry.

"Brother..." Sabo said keeping his eyes shut clutching onto the railing until his knuckles ran white—this was an all or nothing battle to the death, if Luffy fell then they might as well all have.

—

Momonosuke sat at the head of Zunisha off the coast of the far west coast telepathically listening to the gargantuan elephant's distressed tone about the devastating battle.

"Luffy..." He said standing to his feet staring out into the distance feeling the extraordinary powers shake the earth to it's core.

The samurai and ninja furrowed their brows sitting in a circle trying to sense every movement of the two titans wrecking havoc among the world.

—

Shirahoshi gasped below the surface of the rough undersea currents of the north Wano coast staying close to the sea kings.

"It's that boy from before who could hear the voice of all things, he's engaged the immortal beast himself." One of the sea kings spoke.

"He has no chance to beat that thing! He's doomed!" Another one snapped.

The queen of Fishman Island closed her eyes ignoring the bickering sea kings to focus on the battle. Although she didn't have a preference, she knew her mother's dream would not come to fruition if Luffy lost, she could only pray he pulled through.

—

Every country and region across the globe were effected by the fearsome clash: The Blue Sea countries, the Goa Kingdom, Dressrosa, Water Seven, Alabasta, Gran Carina, Drum Island, Weatheria, Totto Land, Sky Island, Thriller Bark, the land of Elbaf, Sabaody Archipelago, Fishman Island, and the World Capital City, all felt the ramifications of the battle between high councilor Luffy and the immortal beast Kaido.

The people of the world gathered outdoors looking toward the sky feeling an unusual gust of wind blow through the air; unlike a sea breeze it was warm rather than cold. Electricity crackled through the atmosphere causing ordinary people to wonder what the hell could've been going on. Everyone knew the Regime were at war but none of them were expecting this kind rare phenomenon to come upon them at this time.

—

Ace's eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly agape witnessing the titanic clash before his eyes. The power radiated off their bodies decorating the sky and shaking the ground beneath their feet surely to be felt across the world. Despite his existence not being quite his own as a resurrected semi-spirit he couldn't help feel the remnants of shivers along his body. He'd never seen such power in a single battle before, if he'd been in his mortal body, he would've been disintegrated awhile ago lingering this close.

Luffy's feet crashed into the ground causing him to sink further into the crater staring up at an amused Kaido. "Is this truly how far you've come? You disappoint me once again Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to kill you once and for all." The cracking of yellow lightning charged on the sea prism spiked club prepping it to deal a lethal blow.

Kaido charged at unbelievable speed aiming kanabo directly for the crown of Luffy's skull. The high councilor charged his right fist in spectacular chaotic flames letting the newly acquired supreme armament haki encapsulate his arm.

Luffy leapt out of the crater meeting the beast head on, "Hellfire Hawk!" The magnificent flames met the electrified kanabo, the fearsome clash could be heard for hundreds of miles all around. A split second later Kaido's eyes widened in a mix of utter shock and surprise seeing his beloved club shatter into a million splinters.

When the pair landed back on the ground Kaido regained his composure tossing the wooden handle of the broken weapon aside, "that was sheer luck boy, your death is inevitable." Purple haki surrounded the former emperor's body sending our furious winds across the torn battlefield now a barren wasteland.

The high councilor ignored the beast shutting his eyes remembering wise words from Raleigh the moment he began his brief few months of training before the war officially started. There'd been a specific reason why he didn't use his reserves of power until this very moment—it was time to awaken his true devil fruit zoan ability.

Kaido's brows arched up before he shielded his vision feeling an even more powerful gust of wind send him back a few meters. "W-what is this power?!" He growled peaking at the cerulean and black flames chaotically dancing a few meters of him nearly blinding the beast while threatening to incinerate the nearby landscape. The winds became too powerful as the solid fortress that stood for centuries crumbled from the intense pressure gathering in the area.

A booming roar caused Kaido to take another step back witnessing a cerulean and black scaled dragon emerge from the massive cloud of smoke, the beast nearly rivaled his own form.

"I see," Kaido spoke through gritted teeth tightening his fists causing blood to drip onto the ground, "your pleased that you eliminated my army-that you negated my attacks to a standstill-that you broke my sea prism ladened kanabo, and now you think your my equal because of your newly acquired transformation..."

The only response he received from Luffy's dragon was a booming roar causing the very foundation of Wano country to shake.

He grit his teeth again as his skin threatened to tear apart from his body to prepare for his own transformation. "Don't be so full of yourself...HUMAN!" Kaido's skin shredded apart fully, revealing his monstrous dragon form.

The dragons shared a earth shattering roars before colliding into one another flying high into the atmosphere continuing their titanic sized battle.

—

Wano's weather had always been sporadic throughout it's history even before Kaido's mobilization, militarization, and industrialization of the country. The sky began to darken with lightning and thunder clouds decorating the surrounding atmosphere. Everyone in country and the surrounding areas off shore felt the reverberations of the brutal battle between the two dragons.

Deadman Ace shifted through the clouds watching the fearsome clash in stunned silence; the dragons exchanged slashes before Luffy's form viciously bit into Kaido's neck earning a pained roar from the beast dragon. Their forms ascended even higher into the air threatening to push past the atmospheric clouds and risking to limit their oxygen intake.

"Your a fool Monkey D. Luffy," Kaido spoke in his hybrid form, "you are unable to control your form at your own leisure, a foolish gamble that will surely cost you your life." The beast's skin threatened to rip again hearing the high councilor's thunderous war howl.

"It's not too late we could be partners, think of what we would accomplish with our combined strength, don't be a fool!" He yelled in vein as his mythical zoan form reappeared witnessing Luffy's dragon charge at him with opened jaws.

Ace followed the two dragons watching their tangled war of wills exchanging respective flames trying to burn through one another's armor plated skin. The dragons rolled into each other hovering even higher into the sky; the deadman's eyes widened realizing where the fierce combatants were headed.

 **XXX**

Five years of planning had come down to this moment; Enel in all his arrogance of becoming a god stood atop his moon fortress examining the pristine earth. Infiltration spies he sent to the damned planet reported nothing relevant that seemed to please him.

He remembered that name, 'Monkey D. Luffy.' The rubber man who luckily defeated him on sky island forcing him to the place he resided now. Supposedly he'd become the unquestioned leader of the world reigning as a high councilor of sorts. However none of it mattered; despite the state of the world, the owner of the Goro Goro no mi fruit wanted to eliminate the earth's population and rule over it with his loyal moon tribe.

"Sir we have something incoming, two large anomalies threatening to break through the earth's atmosphere." A guard spoke looking through the telescope.

Enel waved him off dismissively, "it's no matter, they will be slaughtered along with the rest—prepare the canon, it's time."

"Sir!" The guard ran off to follow orders leaving Enel to watch the battle on the edge of Earth's atmosphere. An uneasiness crept down his spine sensing an all too familiar presence.

The mammoth canon powered by Enel's devil fruit charged after being calibrated to hit earth directly. The blue lightning ignited the moon in a magnificent glow from miles around. The local tribe huddled together celebrating their inevitable victory.

Enel stepped onto the platform manually guiding and powering the cannon, "prepare to fire." He ordered earning collective nods from his personal assistants.

—

Even in his fully transformed zoan ability Luffy felt the vulnerability of needing oxygen and the extreme dangers of being nearly out of the earth's atmosphere. Space was something he wasn't even sure Kaido could survive in, however knowing the beast's attempted suicidal history it'd be fair to say he would take it as a victory if both of them perished—he needed to make his last stand here and now.

"You'll die out here if you linger high councilor, but...I no longer think of you as beneath my level." Kaido stated in his hybrid form letting the sustained injuries show. "One of our times is coming to an end...I have to end you here...just know no matter what attack you have in store it won't be enough to kill me." The immortal beast's haki sprouted from his body creating an intense pressure between the two.

The blue eyed black dragon opened it's jaws revealing a small hellfire meteor growing rapidly by the second. Upon seeing this all the former emperor's haki surrounded his right fist to counterattack; Kaido wasn't the least bit intimated by the mountainous meteor.

"It's not enough!" Kaido yelled charging at the monstrous beast. Luffy's zoan dragon form roared releasing the meteor toward the former emperor letting out cerulean atomic breath behind the attack jetting it forward at a frenetic pace. The moment the combatants released their respective attacks Enel's electrified moon canon shot toward the pair. On instinct Kaido halted the powerful canon fire while clashing with the gigantic meteor holding both at bay.

Enel's eyes widened witnessing the spectacle unfold, he grinned widely knowing it would be a matter of time before the canon's lightning broke through them both incinerating the earth's population.

Kaido grunted from the enormous weight of the two monumental attacks. His fist began to slightly crack the meteor in front of him starting to push it back earning a small smirk from the immortal beast; the high councilor's power was already fading.

Luffy couldn't hold the powerful atomic breath much longer before it finally gave out, the reserves of power had faded faster than he anticipated due to the limited amount of time training it not having fully mastered the zoan form.

' _If I fail here...everyone dies...'_

' _The people of earth...my family...my friends...I can't fail...I made a promise..._ ' His thoughts of his friends and the people that depended on him filled his mind.

All those years ago on the Sunny, the first night after the first retreat he made a promise to protect everyone to her. Before his departure from Paradise she made a promise to find him—he intended to hold steady to those. It didn't matter if he died here, he would perish happily protecting the world he fought so hard to perfect and finally be reunited with his beloved once again.

He could still hear her words spoken on Paradise clear as day, " _You're my strength as I am yours."_

" _You'll never lose your strength Luffy, your the strongest man I know."_

" _I'll always be with you, here." She said placing a hand over his heart_."

Kaido's premature victorious smirk vanished feeling the atomic breath start to push him out farther into the empty vacuum of space. His hold began to slip on the electrified canon blast behind him. "Where is he getting this energy?!" The immortal beast growled unable to stop the backwards momentum gathering.

The high councilor's dragon gave another ear-splitting guttural roar pushing the meteor along with Kaido into the full force of the electrical blast rocketing him toward the canon's origin point. The immortal beast shouted in agony feeling the meteor clamp on his hands and torso while the lightning incinerated his vulnerable back.

Enel's eyes widened seeing the massive meteor approach his moon fortress as he started to shout orders to his helpless followers; the supposed lightning god gave a loud pitiful screech before being crushed by the former yonko's massive back. Kaido coughed out blood feeling his invulnerable skin being pierced for the first time in decades. The canon had managed to pierce through his body trapping him on the surface of the moon. Kaido was relentless however; he held the destructive meteor in his grasp despite it melting the hardened flesh on his hands. He slowly lifted off the canon inching his way off despite ripping his body apart from the exertion.

Luffy's scales began to crack and splinter threatening to shatter as the atomic breath threatened to halt which would give Kaido a chance to recover rendering him helpless; even if he died at this moment he needed to put everything into the final stretch. Just as the immortal beast reached the plateau of the mechanical marvel threatening to escape, Luffy's dragon roared one final time letting a supersonic wave weave through the atomic breath slamming Kaido back onto the bottom of the canon becoming suddenly pinned by the massive hellfire meteor.

Kaido growled feeling the cerulean and black meteor melting his flesh on the front of his body, yet he was still unwilling to die. A moment later the moon crackled letting out an amplified boom exploding into large chunks sending the immortal beast through the shattered moon and on a trajectory toward the Sun.

Kaido's screams became lost in the far reaches of space as the hellfire meteor collided into the sun roughly a hundred million miles away—he truly sent the yonko flying to the end of the universe. Luffy's dragon form remained frozen watching the devastation from afar after losing all the power reserved for the last attack. The armor began to crack threatening to break and he couldn't sustain oxygen without the mythical form.

' _Is this...where I'm going to die?'_ He wondered floating alone on the outer edge of earth's atmosphere watching as meteors from the broken moon fell a few hundred thousand miles toward him. He shut his eyes one last time feeling by some miracle the earth's gravitational pull him back into the outer atmosphere—The moment he entered the familiar air his true zoan form shattered like glass as the high councilor began to free fall back toward the surface.

Luffy's eyes shot open feeling oxygen refill his lungs fully seeing meteor showers of massive moon rocks flooding the sky descending from open space, some heading past earth while others went toward the world's surface. The meteors flew past him at a blazing speed while he continued to rapidly fall, at this rate he would be dead either way wether he hit land or water.

As the high councilor continued descending rapidly he let out a heavy sigh knowing he'd accomplished everything he set out when he first lost everything. It didn't matter if there were a few remaining resurgences of resistance out there in the world. His Regime protected the people and their freedoms while owning everything that was considered a highly valuable asset.

"I finally did it..." he said softly closing his eyes. Even if he wouldn't get a chance to fulfill his ambitions of expansion beyond his world, he would leave it to the next generation to fulfill the purpose—he felt his time was coming to a meaningful end. The last thing he saw was the impressive meteor shower passing over the clear blue sky tearing through the clouds before passing out into oblivion with a small smile gracing his features.

People from every nation around the world stood with their loved ones pointing at the anomalies descending across the sky. They recognized that the moon had been obliterated and the remnants from the dead astronomical body blazed through the atmosphere.

None were more enraptured by the sight then the Regime; the soldiers cheered hugging one another happily letting tears of unadulterated joy fall at the momentous victory of their leader. The dreadnought and other allied vessels shot off fireworks signaling the end of the two year war, it was finally time to return home.

Dragon sat down with a huff placing his hand over his eyes to guard his smiling expression soaking in the victory of his son. The council began pouring drinks willing to begin their long awaited celebration now. Sabo clenched his fists tightly around the railing refusing to relent himself until his brother came back safe. He couldn't take his eyes off the fiery meteors that descended toward the open ocean wondering when Luffy would return.

Luffy felt himself plunge into the freezing sea water slowing descending into the darkened depths. He didn't even resist letting the current pull him farther down letting his feet descend toward the bottom. He couldn't tell if he was hallucinating or not witnessing a gaping hole in the sand beneath his feet open up sucking his body in like a vacuum welcoming him into the darkness.

' _I hope I'll see you again in the next life Nami.'_ Luffy blacked out again not caring what came next letting his mind rest at ease.

—

 **XXX**

—

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm just getting started so let me know what you think.**


	2. Strongworld

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers as always enjoy the reading.**

Luffy didn't move a muscle staring at his clenched palm; his fingers tightened out of nervousness unsure of how the situation at hand would play out. He gulped noting the silent surroundings steadily bringing the glass of whisky in his hand toward his mouth trying not to agitate the deadly scorpion on his wrist.

It was tough to admit if he was bitten by this specific species he wasn't sure he'd pull through, he was poison not venom resistant. The room held in a collective gasp seeing the scorpion twitch on their leader's hand as the glass touched his lips. Quicker than a flash chugged the harsh liquid flipping the glass on the scorpion just as it's stinger struck the table.

The room erupted jovial in cheers and whistles seeing the daredevil feat accomplished by their fearless leader.

"The high councilor's crazy!"

"Did you see that I can't believe what I saw!"

"Please tell me someone recorded that with a transponder snail?!"

Sabo threw his arm roughly around his brother's neck handing him another mug of beer, "you did it you crazy bastard," He slurred noticing Ace slam into the bar shouting incoherently in a random soldier's body.

"Accceee get outta there!" Luffy shouted as the deadman left the body letting it drop lifelessly to floor from the alcohol consumption.

"Ahh you two are no fun!" Ace grinned settling on the seat next to his siblings. "You're just lucky I was there to save your sorry ass brother." The deadman said jabbing a finger at Luffy.

"Can't argue with that I thought I was a goner for sure, I'm glad I have to you two otherwise I would've never have made it here." Luffy exclaimed finishing his mug slamming it loudly on the table.

"D-dont get all m-mushy on us brother! It's a time for celebration; WHO WANT'S ANOTHER ROUND OF SHOTS?!" Sabo questioned raising a glass to the cheering room of soldiers who started to crowd the bar while others danced hearing a violin furiously start to play from the corner of the room creating a joyous vibe.

The room had taken shots from all around increasing their drunkenness and overall morale from the hard fought victory two years in the making. None were happier then the three brothers who restored the land of Wano to it's rightful rulers; Luffy felt himself meld together after Kaido's defeat. It took awhile but he started to think maybe he could start to find some semblance of happiness again.

It felt like hours of random drinking with his comrades alike; the other council members didn't bother to fraternize with enlisted men but his brothers were different, having grown up with mountain bandits it didn't bother the trio one bit.

The next moment Luffy knew he'd lost his brothers amongst the drunken rowdy crowd. He groaned throwing his hands on his head yelling his brothers' names in the ruckus of the well-lit room.

"Sabooo!"

"Aceeee!"

Luffy drunkenly yelled rubbing his eyes as he visualized Ace and Sabo's faces on everyone's faces. He opened a door yelling at the top of his lungs witnessing a naked woman soldier on top of a another soldier in the middle of sex.

"H-high councilor..? The man squeaked.

"Y-you need to leave sir! Get out!" The woman screamed.

He shut the door with a laugh, "Sorry!" He shouted going back to looking for his brothers.

"Luffy! There you are!" Sabo said grabbing his brother's shoulders turning him away from the bar.

The ex-straw hat captain slapped the emperor unexpectedly earning a chuckle from him. The pair challenged one another to a drunken slap fight enjoying the shouts of encouragement from the others around them.

"You'll never guess what I just did," Ace snickered joining his brothers at the bar, "I stole some lucky bastard's lady using his body, he ain't even gunna remember a thing."

The brothers jumped around like rowdy children who stayed up way past their bedtime from eating too much sugar.

"Hey Ace how come you never married?" Luffy asked seriously even earning Sabo's attention seeing Ace's solemn expression as he contemplated an answer.

"Because no one would have me..." he said before laughing loudly at his words not having a care in the world earning bellowed laughs from his siblings.

The trio made their way back to Luffy's office on the Dreadnought soon after leaving the party having their own celebration eager to return to the capital. Ace and Sabo couldn't help but smile seeing Luffy's unadulterated laughter, it'd been the happiest they seen him in years. No one deserved it more than him, they could only hope he found his way back even without the person that once gave his life deep meaning.

Luffy glanced at his two brothers sitting on the other side of his desk smiling widely at their jovial attitudes. Just maybe, just maybe he thought he could be happy again.

—

XXX

—

The insurgent Franky drew out a small deciphering key out of his cybernetic hand sticking it inside the keypad. After a few moments the vault opened revealing a large room with the back half shielded by a laser grid. Franky and his partner Brook didn't waste any time getting to work; the cyborg immediately dashed for the control panel typing in the desired code.

Once the grid shut down they came upon yet another vault. "No time for nice and easy." Franky said charging his right fist striking the vault.

"Way to be stealthy Franky." Brook stated watching him tear through the vault's crack attempting to pry it open.

"The moment I disabled the laser grid it sent a silent alarm, they're already on their way here." He said earning a silent gasp from the skeleton.

Finally the vault tore in half as Franky unceremoniously tossed the broken half inside granting them access to the next room which contained what they were seeking. "Stand back." Brook flipped the top of his cane sword spraying sulfuric acid on the far wall revealing the hidden plethora of Dyna stones.

"The Dyna stones." Brook spoke amazed witnessing the glowing containers that Franky hurriedly shoved into his satchel.

"This should be enough, now we have a chance." The moment those words left Franky's mouth a blaring alarm sounded off. The duo witnessed a few shadowy figures on the monitor above flashing across the screen to their location.

"Run." Brook said as they sprinted back the way they came. The duo managed to outrun the emergency metal doors closing behind them managing to make it to an escape chute beneath a metal floor grate.

Brook lifted the gate while Franky shot a laser from his wrist sealing the wide metal door, "that's not going to slow them down for long, come on." He said jumping feet first into the chute.

The skeleton witnessed the doors get sliced into fourths and burst off their hinges filling the room with smoke. "That's not going to slow them down at all." He jumped in soon after closing the grate behind him.

When they reached the next floor Franky jumped down another adjacent large chute leading to the next floor. "What are you waiting for?" He asked Brook who stood at the top holding the chute lid above his head. "Hurry!"

Brook glanced over his shoulder seeing the floor above him crash signaling they were right on their trail. "Its time to get serious Franky."

"No! We can make it together, we can do this!" Franky shouted ignoring the skeleton's solemn look.

A small semblance of a smile appeared on Brook's face, "now get your shiny tin head out of here it's hurting my eyes." He saved the skeletal joke knowing it wasn't the time for it. He gave one final nod before closing the hatch leaving himself trapped.

Immediately upon stepping back into the room he was bombarded by the two fierce opponents; Bartolommeo the former Barto pirate captain and Coby the former Navy captain, two commanders of the Regime fleets. The fists they sent were merciless as the the skeleton took the beating in stride falling to a knee after the brutal punches.

"What can I say?" Brook smirked before receiving a sword to the ribs by Coby earning a shout from him. His shouts grew louder as the pink haired council member twisted the sword to increase the pain.

"Okay! Okay," Brook said reaching into his satchel, "I'm down to my last joke anyway..."

Bartolommeo and Coby shared a questioning glance before turning back to the downed soul king.

"But this one will kill ya." Brook stated with his signature chuckle opening a Dyna stone canister causing their eyes to widen.

—

Franky climbed out of the sewer on the outskirts of the capital city successfully making it to the countryside. The clicking of rifles broke him out of his stupor as he raised him arms surrendering to councilman Garp and a small militia accompanying him.

"You gave us quite a fit, I admire the effort but you weren't going to escape from here with those Dyna stones your carrying. Hand them over, your Luffy's friend so I'm sure we could—" An explosion coming from the city interrupted Garp's train of thought as he stared off toward the sounds of screaming citizens.

"It won't be in vein old friend..." Franky said to himself knowing exactly what just occurred.

"Sir it came from the palace!" A solider shouted enraging the once serene demeanor of the elder man.

"What did you do?" Garp growled tightening his fists.

"I'm going to finish the job my friend Brook started...but not just yet." Franky said as smoke pellets dropped from his body shielding the soldiers' vision of him. Garp glanced up seeing the cyborg in the distance already too far for anyone to pursue him.

"You, go check to see the casualties, take the soldiers to evacuate any nearby citizens and lock the city down no one gets in or out without me knowing about it." He commanded earning an approving nod from the chief of police.

"What about your sir?"

"I have a call to make." He said rubbing his eyes tiredly disappearing back to the city.

—

XXX

—

"I'm sorry." The mortician said bowing toward the high councilor before leaving him alone with the two bodies of the youngest council members. He shook his head wanting to believe this was all just a bad dream.

During his tenure as the leader of free world he didn't imagine it would ever come to this, in his eyes these two were the next generation to continue on after he'd retired into obscurity. These two had been his exemplary examples of the Regime's mantra of uniting people from all walks of life.

They'd been enemies in the Age of the Pirates; a navy commander and the respective commander of a pirate crew. He'd witnessed the growth of their uneasy friendship into a pair of bickering brothers. Bartolommeo became apart of Coby's family and went to his residence for dinner most nights and now...

Luffy bowed his head placing his hands on their ice cold shoulders wishing he could've said goodbye and had a proper conversation with both.

"Thank you guys, for following me until the end." He said turning away from the ice cold bodies leaving the silent room.

Less than a few hours later the Regime held a procession through the city for the two fallen commanders heading toward the graveyard near the south outskirts. The funeral service lasted an hour before the caskets dropped into the ground.

Luffy stood behind Rebecca who finished placing white roses on each of the caskets saying goodbye to her dear friends.

"Rebecca." He called softly, "I'm so sorry."

She turned around to face him after placing a hand on her fiancé's casket. In a flash he received a harsh smack across the face causing him to nod his head repeatedly, he deserved it.

"Where were you? He needed you...he believed in you...h—we trusted you and now their both—" she spoke through sobs biting her lip to halt the tears.

"I'm truly sorry I was—" he looked away as his hand gently laid on her shoulder knowing he'd been partying away without a care in the world when he heard the news.

"If they went with you this would've never happened..." she said roughly shrugging his reassuring hand away.

"I was just trying to protect them, they were supposed to be the future...and after Coby told me..." he trailed off finding Rebecca's eyes as her's widened in realization.

"You know? He told you?" She asked searching his eyes earning a firm nod from him.

"Yeah, he took the time out of his day to tell me about it four months back." A small smile came upon his face recalling the time Coby excitedly contacted him to say he was going to be an expecting father; they were supposed to be out celebrating today-Instead...

Rebecca took a step back noticing his sorrowful gaze, "I understand, it's okay I can take care of myself."

"You'll never have too, we'll give everything you need." He said staying in the same spot trying to keep his composure.

She nodded turning away from Luffy to leave with her family until his voice halted her again. "They both died heroes, with their combined ingenuity they saved countless lives along with the palace, for that they'll always be remembered as such I promise you." He said earning a nod from the expecting mother.

"If you truly mean that, then make whoever did this pay! Kill them for all I care just don't make their sacrifice in vein." She said trying not to let the tears fall again. Violet wrapped her arms around the pink haired woman as they disappeared into the dispersing crowd.

Luffy bowed his head taking once last glance at the graves before heading to meet with the council.

The meeting didn't last long, nobody was ready to talk about the events that transpired in the early hours of the morning. It was all too apparent after accessing the damage of the palace that they'd truly saved countless lives. If it hadn't been for Coby's defensive counter measures he installed in the palace and Bartolommeo's barriers there was no telling how extensive the damage could've been.

Luffy headed for the room he had developed a fondness for; the trophy room he requested be constructed by the pair during his absence. In pristine glass cases sat the reincarnated devil fruits collected from every corner of the globe. If a devil fruit wasn't already consumed by someone then it could be found in this room.

Luffy glided his fingers along the glass cases examining the fruits held in place by their golden frames.

"Monet's Yuki Yuki no Mi..."

"Donquixote Rosinante's Nagi Nagi no Mi..."

"Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi..."

"Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi..."

His eyes settled on the black fruit in the center of the room, "and Blackbeard's Yami Yami no Mi..."

Luffy went to the desk smiling at the glass case of a recently found devil fruit with a note, "congratulations on the victory Luffy sempai, to many more-your friend and biggest fan Bartolommeo." it was even signed with a smiley face resembling the deceased barto captain.

The high councilor sighed folding the note neatly tucking it in his coat.

"Sir the prisoner has awoken..." a guard spoke catching his attention.

Wordlessly he trailed the guard heading toward the high palace lower levels acting as a temporary jail. "Brook just what the hell have you done..."

—

XXX

—

Franky worked non stop up until now giving some last minute tinkering on the device that would grant them access to an alternate dimension.

"Don't worry Robin, we'll get Brook back no matter what it takes." He said seeing her distraught expression over the skeleton's sacrifice for Franky to make his escape.

"Should we ask Zoro and others to help I'm sure they would." Robin suggested regaining her voice.

Franky sighed standing up to meet her gaze, "I already tried...many times." He truly sounded like a defeated man.

"Is it ready?" Trafalgar Law asked appearing in the doorway to the lab. His eyes appeared ragged and worn like he'd been at this for too long.

"Yup all ready to go two years of planning has lead up to this moment." Franky stated staring at the device pressing the desired key codes initiating the machine to start.

"I think you should go Robin-ya." The leader of the Insurgency spoke coming to stand next to the pair.

"I can go with her." Franky interjected unwillingly to put Robin's safety at risk.

"I'll go Franky it's alright," she said placing a hand on his arm, "I think they would trust me if I were to go alone, it's not a guarantee they will help us."

She's right and we only have so many tries...this is the right world correct?" Law said turning his attention to the teleportation device.

"Yeah this is it. It took some digging but this is our best chance to overthrow the Regime and retrieve our friend." Franky said not taking his eyes off of Robin. "ten minutes tops Robin."

Robin nodded, "See you boys soon." She said with a warm smile stepping up to the platform giving one last glance toward the pair before disappearing into the glowing light.

—

(Strongworld)

—

The straw hat captain Monkey D. Luffy ate piles of food with his merry crew enjoying Brook's song as the night approached it's end. They officially were on the clock; in a month they would meet with the rest of the gathered alliance at Kaido's fortress to secure Wano.

The crew finished their meal stepping outside to enjoy the cool sea breeze before heading off to bed. They couldn't help stargaze glancing at the full moon in the sky. A brief flash of light broke all of them from their musings except the captain.

Usopp adjusted the frame's on his goggles laughing at what he saw on the grass of the Sunny Go. "Alright very funny Robin trying to scare us with one of your clones."

Robin arched a brow, "I'm not." She said evenly staring at the shadowy figure standing on the grass of the sunny.

"Look's like we got an intruder." Zoro pulled out one of his swords jumping onto the deck to confront the stranger with the crew trailing him. "Alright just who the hell are you?!" He questioned ready to kill the figure if necessary.

"You don't recognize me..." the figure giggled which sounded all too familiar to him. The crew shielded their eyes when Franky turned on the Thousand Sunny's lights. "Do you recognize me now?" Robin said showing her signature smile.

Usopp gaped back and forth between the two similar Robin's unsure of what was going on. "Okay Robin, this isn't funny anymore!"

"I'm not a clone."

"It isn't a clone."

The two Robins said simultaneously.

Usopp threw his hands on his head falling to his knees from the overwhelming confusion of the situation. Sanji emerged from the group showing his heart eyes drooling over the aged beauty, "If you truly are the lovely Robin you can prove it to me with a kiss my love." He said diving towards her with his lips puckered comically.

Zoro snatched the chef by collar slamming him to the grass. "Are you an idiot love cook?! We can't trust this witch who just appeared out of no where, for all we know she's impersonating Robin!"

"Let go of me shitty marimo! I need to prove if it's the real her!" The two were locked in a struggle easing the tension a bit.

Robin giggled again witnessing the exchange while examining her old crew in all it's glory. It wasn't too long ago that she found herself in the same spot as her other self who stood watching with intrigue.

"Whoever you are lady you sure do a good Robin impression; want to see some of mine." Luffy chuckled stepping up to greet her. Robin proceeded to sniffle softly wrapping her arms tightly around Luffy hugging him.

The crew's eyes widened seeing the emotional response to the woman who stood before them. "Ah don't be sad lady, its alright." Luffy said patting her back softly.

"Um excuse me... could you mind telling us just who you really are?" Nami asked coming to stand next to the captain.

Robin peeled her eyes open staring at the navigator suddenly jumping into the orangette's arm finally letting out the emotions she held back for nearly three years. Tears fell onto Nami's shoulders as she clutched onto the navigator for dear life not willing to let go. The last time she'd seen her dear friend was at the woman's funeral back on Cocoyasi village, and now she held the orangette safely in her arms.

The straw hats gathered around the two as Nami shut her eyes returning the insurgent Robin's hug wholeheartedly. "It's okay..." she said comforting the familiar woman in her arms. The distrust from the crew dissipated instantly knowing that a stranger wouldn't openly cry to them like this especially a threat. Nami could only wonder what could cause this Robin to react to Luffy and her this way.

Robin calmed down stepping back from the crew now that she had their full attention. "I'm sorry to ask this of you all but I need your help."

"What is it you need our help with? Is it what's making you sad?" Luffy questioned innocently earning a warm smile from her.

"Our world, the one I came from is run by the Regime unlike the World Government you guys have here." She spoke reeling the emotions in.

"The Regime?" Nami questioned tapping her chin with a finger wondering where she heard it before. "I can't say that sounds familiar..."

"It's because they only exist in my world as far as I know." Robin stated evenly as crew looked among one another about what she meant.

"I guess that it explains it then. You're from a alternate world which is why you're like an exact replica of me." The straw hat Robin said earning a nod from the insurgent one.

"Correct, we're so similar we even share the same powers." Arms sprang forth beneath the woman earning approving nods from the straw hat crew, there wasn't a single doubt about it now.

The insurgent Robin warmly smiled upon receiving a cup of tea from Sanji before he took his place next to the crew.

"So this problem of yours? Why come to us for it? Is everyone in your world too weak to deal with it themselves?" Zoro questioned wanting to get right to the bottom of the situation.

"Quite the opposite actually; everyone in my world kneeled down the highest authority in the government and the strongest fighter by far, he's eliminated the yonkos that exist in this world also and established his own." Robin exclaimed sipping her tea earning gasps from everyone except Zoro and Luffy as the captain's eyes lit up from the excitement.

"Who could've been that strong to have possibly done all that?" Sanji asked puffing from his newly lit cigarette.

"The high councilor of the Regime is you, Luffy." She said staring directly at him causing the rubber man to point at his chest.

The crew remained speechless staring at their captain whose eyes widened before he burst out in laughter hunching over, "High councilor? I don't want to have a lame title like that, I'm going to be the Pirate King." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

Jimbei looked disturbed and unnerved up to this point while Carrot stood by his side not quite understanding the situation. "So what your saying is in your world Luffy and his Regime are terrorizing people."

"For the most part no not directly, they protect the citizens. But they kill anyone who disagrees with them unmercifully and hide the truth controlling the media. None our more guilty of this than the high councilor. He killed King Neptune in cold blood holding Fishman Island captive placing it in the Albastan desert until they bowed to him. He slaughtered the mink tribe unmercifully who were considered his friends..." Robin struggled to continue hearing Carrot's gasp of shock probably unable to comprehend how that could happen.

"He murdered an innocent family, and brutally slain the eleven richest families separating the children away from their parents before killing them making sure to severe the bloodlines before claiming their wealth for himself." She explained earning shivers from the straw hat crew. They glanced over at their captain anxious for his reaction.

"It's not like I don't believe you or anything but this IS Luffy we're talking about," Nami said pinching his cheek to stretch out his jovial smile, "he wouldn't do any of that, what reason could he possibly have to do so?" Nami questioned.

Robin's eyes lingered on the pair for a moment knowing exactly what caused high councilor's Luffy's anguish; it took all of her willpower to not admit that Nami's demise was the spark that created the inextinguishable fire of vengeance in Luffy—however there wasn't anytime for that, they wouldn't understand and it could cause them to steer clear of the situation.

"Okay I'll go with you, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly raising his arms up in the air heading toward the insurgent Robin, she nodded approvingly heading back toward the direction she came leading the captain away.

"Hold it!" Nami shouted stopping the captain in his tracks, "you really think I'm going to let you run off to god knows where alone?!" She yelled getting in his face causing him to raise his brows.

"Why not? It'll be easier that way I'll be back soon, you worry too much Nami." He said before she grabbed his cheeks stretching them out roughly.

"Listen you! If tell me I worry too much about you one more time I'm going to hit you understand?!" She growled earning a yes as his cheeks smacked back into place.

"She's right Luffy we can't let you face something like this by yourself, we wouldn't be much of a crew if we did." Zoro said coming to stand next to the pair.

Robin joined the trio glancing at her doppelgänger, "though all of this is...strange, I'm going to go along with your plan captain." She said with a warm smile.

"Then count me in as well, I have to make sure my ladies stay safe or I couldn't forgive myself." Sanji spoke tossing his cigarette aside.

"Tch still will never get you out of the friend zone." Zoro countered as the pair butted heads ready to argue for the duration of the trip.

"Come on you two." Nami said practically dragging Usopp and Chopper toward the group as they clung onto one another wanting to stay within the safety confines of the ship.

Everyone with the exception of Jimbei and Carrot prepared to leave. "We'll stay behind to keep watch, plus it will give us a chance to better acclimate to the Sunny for future reference." Jimbei offered earning nods all around.

"Stay safe and hurry back you guys!" Carrot shouted waving to the group. The straw hats stood with the insurgent Robin waiting patiently not saying a word.

"What are we waiting for?" Usopp asked before jumping back startled seeing a white light flash appear.

"Perfect timing." The older Robin smiled stepping in first followed by Luffy and the others. Not a moment later the portal vanished leaving Jimbei and Carrot to wonder when they would see the original straw hats again.

—

(Elseworld)

—

"Your back!" The insurgent Franky said excitedly stepping forward to meet Robin. Trafalgar Law held hope in eyes seeing the straw hat crew apprehensively step into the laboratory.

"Perfect timing." Robin said hiding a playful smirk as she returned Franky's hug.

"Ow! Look at all you guys! Come on it welcome to my SUPER lab!" He said meeting the straw hat captain's curious gaze.

"Woah Franky! This your lab?!" Luffy asked drooling over the different colors in the uniquely shaped glass jars, he had touch at least one.

"Feel free to explore if you like." He said with a wide grin examining his counterpart and the rest of the old crew. His eyes lingered on Luffy and Nami for a few moments longer than expected reminiscing about their own past crew mates who shared real love once.

"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger..." the straw hat Franky said scratching his head witnessing his own antics from another version of himself, had he always been this weird?

Nami inwardly frowned; the insurgent Franky's glance toward her and their captain didn't go unnoticed. It was the same look Robin placed on her before allowing deep heartfelt emotions to spill out. Why were her and Luffy so special to them? What could've happened to them to make them react like that? Where was her doppelgänger? She had so many questions to ask these new but familiar allies.

"Thank you all for coming, if you'll follow me I'll explain everything." Law said evenly keeping his gaze hidden away from them. Although it would be tough, he couldn't help feel a glimmer of hope seeing the straw hat captain's signature grin as it differed greatly from the high councilor's.

Law nodded to a guard that whispered to him sending him away to take care of the task he had in store for the leader of the free world.

"Alright Traffie!" Luffy shouted running to catch up to the insurgency members with his crew trailing not far behind.

—

XXX

—

High councilor Luffy shut the door behind him pulling up a chair to sit in front of the chained Brook. The soul king kept his gaze on the stone floor refusing to look at him.

"Why'd you do it Brook?" Luffy questioned leaning down to try gauging a response from the skeleton.

After a few moments of silence he leaned back sighing deeply, "you killed two commanders in my council and people are calling for your execution." He stated earning more silence as a response.

Luffy would keep this up all day if he had to, he needed Brook to talk to him. "If they hadn't done what they did...you would've killed a lot more people—"

"And it would've still been far less than you." Brook spat meeting his eyes for the first time.

"You think I kill because I enjoy it? I do it because it's the only necessary thing to do." Luffy spoke lighting a fresh cigar taking a few puffs from it.

Brook shook his head, "that's what I tried to convince myself ever since I heard of what you did, but after that night of the party..." the flashbacks of Luffy viciously killing the attendees and hearing of the mass slaughtering of their clueless innocent family members. "Ever since that night I've been haunted knowing that you on some level enjoy what your doing..." he said trailing off.

"I don't."

"Then if you mean that we should escape together."

"What?"

"Let's leave, we'll rejoin with the Insurgency and you can redeem your actions, there must be some semblance of the old you in there." Brook argued struggling against the steel chains regaining hope in his voice.

"That's not going to happen; you killed two of my friends and are considered a terrorist." He said bowing his head adorning a slight frown.

"Would she even look at you now?" Brook asked causing him to snap his gaze up staring directly at the blank eye sockets of the soul king.

"I'm doing this for her." He growled tightening his fists threatening to draw blood.

"Keep telling yourself that high councilor." Brook emphasized the last part mocking the authoritative title. "Just ask me what you came to and go, I haven't got much to say..."

"Tell me where the Insurgency leader Trafalgar Law is hiding, I need to know where your base is."

"Why would I? You'd just slaughter everyone."

"You have my word no one will die."

"I don't believe you."

Luffy couldn't help feel a sharp pang hit him square in the chest at Brook's words. He remembered being the only straw hat besides Robin that initially welcomed him into their crew. Brook was always one of the first to trust his decisions making sure to stay loyal—now all of that faded in the past like most of everything did.

Luffy sighed dropping his head, "and I suppose I wouldn't fully trust you even if you did tell me the location—maybe we have completely changed..." the pair stayed silent for a few minutes with the only sounds coming from Luffy smoking his cigar.

"You won't kill anyone?" Brook asked after another minute of silence.

"No."

"I'll tell you."

—

"You found the location?! I'll come with you then." Sabo said keeping in stride with the high councilor.

"Not necessary, prepare the dreadnought. We'll force them to surrender by showing our overwhelming might, we're not going to kill anyone." Luffy stated earning a surprised glance from his brother.

"Alright," he said with a smirk, "it may take a few hours but we'll be there."

"By the way...have you...heard from Hancock?" He asked stopping to face the emperor.

"Yeah she sent her condolences this morning she's on her way back from Amazon Lily now, should be here by this evening." Sabo exclaimed earning a nod from his brother.

"Good, I'll see you soon then." He said leaving the emperor to rally the others. A few minutes later he was in the air flying toward his intended destination.

Upon arriving he came upon an unguarded and uninhabited fort on a seemingly abandoned island. Luffy couldn't sense anything beyond the metal door in front of him. Without a second thought he kicked the door down heading inside before shielding his eyes witnessing a blinding bright light, reluctantly he pushed through willing himself to find the source.

—

XXX

—

"Luffy wake up...Luffy dear wake up..."

Luffy shot up feeling a soft hand on bare chest stopping him from getting up. "Luffy what's wrong dear, you were having a nightmare..."

His eyes widened seeing Nami in her night clothes with a worried expression on her features.

"Nami...? How?"

"Are you alright?" She asked placing a hand on on his forehead, "you're not sick are you? Your forehead feels fine." The orangette scrunched her nose wondering why he was acting so strange. "What kind of nightmare did you have exactly?"

"It was a terrible nightmare, I did terrible things...I don't think you'd be by my side if I'd done those things." He said solemnly staring at the end of the bed frame before receiving a fist to the chest.

"If by terrible things you mean seeing another woman then your damn right I wouldn't be by your side!" She yelled with a demon face earning a softened expression from him.

Luffy pulled the navigator to him making sure he wasn't hallucinating, he wrapped around her tighter; the worst thing she could think of him doing was seeing another woman which he'd never do.

"Oh careful." She said softly as he pulled back seeing a hand placed protectively over her rounded stomach.

"Sorry I forgot." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. In truth he wished to let out tears of happiness she looked like months pregnant already, had everything been a nightmare?

"It's fine, I forget myself sometimes too until I look in the mirror." She said with a slight smile tugging at her lips.

Luffy shook his head, "you're more beautiful than ever like that Nami." His words caused her to blush.

She quickly kissed him deeply squealing when he pulled her to rest on his chest. "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" Nami asked searching his eyes.

"Of course," he chuckled beginning to tell her of the memories he had during the time with Regime. Although he couldn't shake the new memories of being Mariejois staying intact, the emperors being defeated by his alliance, and his coronation as King, they seemed all too real—more than the other ones anyway.

"High councilor?" Nami giggled, "that's a good one but I prefer Pirate King."

"So do I." He said claiming her lips once again happy that he'd never have to relive the nightmare, he was truly home.

—

In the abandoned fortress the high councilor rested on his knees being restrained by energy binds staring blankly at the ceiling wearing a happy smile on his features.

"Is it working?" An insurgent scientist questioned.

"Yes." A man wearing a full face helmet spoke holding his hand out flipping through the pages of a book levitating in front of him.

"What'd you do to him?" The assistant asked shocked the powerful man could be reduced to such a state.

"I'm simply showing him one of the many fates he could've lived had it not been for the Mariejois incident." The helmet man spoke levitating off the ground to approach the downed man.

"Will he break out of it?"

"Unlikely; although to him seconds are minutes, minutes are months, mere hours are years, a day-a lifetime." The Doctor said as his eyes glowed forcing the energy binds to release.

"What happens when he lives a full life? Will he die?"

"That's possible, if he relents to death it will be so." He said swishing his cape as he left the room.

"Then let's not hope they find us." The assistant said taking one last glance at the motionless high councilor before leaving the room.

Only hours away Sabo sent Ace to find their brother after not hearing anything for a half an hour, something was wrong.

"Hold on brother, we're coming."


	3. Blood on the Tracks

**A/N: Thanks to Victoria Horn, Liana2018, and caedwards for the reviews, you guys are great. As always enjoy your reading**

—

Trafalgar Law stood at the head of the round table of addressing the Insurgency leaders consisting of: Eustace Kid, Stratchmen Appo, Basil Hawkins,and the lieutenants under their command along with the straw hats that arrived from an alternate timeline. Just three years ago, Law never would've thought it possible to obtain allies not from his own world; now here they stood with a fighting chance to take down the Regime that plagued the world along with their insidious corruption. For too long world governments had taken advantage of their absolute power killing people without a second thought if it suited their benefit—it all needed to come to an end.

Throughout the short time the alternate straw hats arrived in his presence he tried to keep his eyes off of the captain and navigator of the crew. Not long ago he witnessed their youthful relationship blossom into romanticized love. He once shared conversations with the former straw hat captain about his intimate feelings for a woman who was apart of his crew. In his honest opinion they once represented hope in a world that desperately longed for it. The rumors of the navigator's pregnancy were all too telling; it was no wonder his former ally snapped in the wake of her death destroying the once holy city of Mariejois with no hesitation—just what could he tell these straw hats about those events? It was only a matter of time before they started asking those type of questions.

The necessary allies were in place: The Heart pirates, the straw hats, and the Insurgency leaders along with their respective crews were enough to get their goals accomplished—the high councilor would fall one way or another. The leader of the Insurgents let out a relieved sigh seeing the straw hat captain's toothy grin liven up the room earning small smiles from the gathered round table.

"Hey you guys got any food in here? I'm starved!" Luffy whined rubbing his growling stomach in a soothing motion letting his tongue dangle out. Koala couldn't help suppressing a giggle witnessing the old Luffy she remembered hearing about from Sabo; the one he followed now was the polar opposite of the captain who stood across the room.

A small smile came to Law's face as he nodded toward a guard to bring the captain food. "Don't worry straw hat-ya we have more than enough to feed you and your crew." He said taking a seat at the table.

"Alright a banquet! A banquet! A banquet!" Luffy cheered hopping from side to side showing his contagious enthusiasm that everyone missed dearly. The straw hats ate happily with their captain joining the others at the table.

"Now that we're all gathered I assume you want to get down to business then." Law spoke watching the straw hat captain balloon to a large size barley able to fit in the chair after finishing his portions.

"Yeah you need me to kick this high councilor's ass right?" Luffy questioned burping loudly earning himself a smack from the navigator for his lack of manners.

Law shook his head, "it isn't that simple, he's heavily guarded and has a military force capable of conquering the world with ease."

Zoro rolled his eyes, "just get to it already and quit wasting our time, what do we need to do." The samurai didn't want to be here any longer then necessary, they needed to return to their world and handle priorities there.

Law nodded at Koala to speak. "Well the version of your captain in this world is ruthless. He doesn't have any empathy for his enemies, he kills purely for his own personal gain. He murdered my fiancé, and killed..." she looked over at Law receiving an approving nod to continue, "Bepo..." she finished solemnly causing the room to grow silent.

"He killed your first mate?" Sanji questioned raising his swirly brows in utter disbelief.

"Yeah right in front of me, he smashed his head into ground when I didn't tell him what he wanted to hear." Law spoke holding back his emotions from the memory of the gruesome scene.

The straw hats didn't move a single muscle unable to comprehend the actions of the high councilor. "He's an entirely different level of dangerous, to escape a death grip by an enemy he bit a chunk of their neck out like a wild animal." Koala said shuddering at the memory of walking into the carnage on that night of the party that changed her life forever.

Luffy returned to his original size hiding his gaze underneath his hat trying to understand what kind of monster he'd become. "What caused me to become like this? I can't even imagine doing any of that."

The insurgent Franky and Robin looked anywhere but their straw hat counterparts unsure of how to answer that. Koala glanced over at Law who remained outwardly composed. "It's...complicated, but this version of you lost a lot of precious people..."

"In the moment he lost those precious people," The insurgent Robin spoke, "he destroyed the holy land of Mariejois wiping the Celestial Dragons off the face of the earth." She said clenching the fabric of her pants underneath the table.

The straw hats immediately rebutted this claim arguing amongst the table defending their captain. Nami gritted her teeth standing up, "now wait just a damn minute! Half the things you guys are saying is absurd, Luffy is the best among us he wouldn't do that no matter what he lost!" She said taking her seat reluctantly when Robin placed a hand on her shoulder calming the navigator down.

The table full of insurgents were yet again thrown into an uncomfortable silence unsure of how to proceed from here. What could they tell the group who was starting to doubt their claims? If they kept at it they could lose support and if they said they told the truth it may have even worse repercussions.

The straw hat Robin remained silent studying herself on the other side of the table, what possible reason could she have to lie? With her impeccable memory she placed the moment Luffy scared the crew to a certain extent for the first and only time showing some semblance of the man they were referring to. When Nami left them a message saying she joined Shiki's crew leaving them for good, she saw her captain be driven to edge becoming belligerently angry, stretching his arm farther than any of them thought possible smashing a small hillside in two. No. It couldn't be...could it? She glanced over at the insurgent Robin noting her soft gaze landing on Nami—it was only a theory but a possible one.

"Regardless of the reasoning we desperately need your help, I sought you out because I knew you would help straw hat-ya...I'm begging you...we need your help." Law repeated pleading to the straw hat captain. Luffy had never heard this type of desperation from Law before; not even when they were facing Doflamingo.

"They're hiding something..." Zoro grumbled to himself sensing that not everything was adding up.

"Luffy we should go back to the Sunny this isn't our fight, let's go home." Nami said getting in the rubber man's face making sure he heard her loud and clear.

Sanji exhaled smoke from his nostrils, "captain I trust your judgement, but I'm going to have to agree with Nami on this one."

"You know I'd follow you anywhere but I really don't think this is something we have time to worry about captain." Zoro stated crossing his arms scowling at the situation.

The rest of the crew hung back awaiting their captain's decision. He'd yet to say a word contemplating the options held before him.

"There's no pressure, if you want to go back just say the word." The insurgent Franky said glumly looking away from the group assuming the worst. It took a long time to find their world and would take much longer to find another suitable one to ask for help—these straw hats were their last hope.

A chuckle caused the round table to gasp, "of course we'll help this sounds like fun, we're in, just tell me the plan so I kick this guy's ass!" Luffy said standing from his seat throwing a fist into an open palm. The table full of insurgents let out a sigh of relief feeling hope surge through their veins for first time in a long time.

The straw hats couldn't help suppress smiles hearing their captain declare their allegiance to the Insurgency. Despite their trepidation to step into an unknown situation, if Luffy was leading them they knew the crew would be successful.

"Good that's what I like to hear straw hat-ya now let's discuss the plan." Law stated bringing the straw hats into the Insurgency's schemes to overthrow the government.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Hello Genzo it's great to see you again." Nami said to the speechless man as he threw his hands on his head gaping between the two expecting parents.

"Oi pops! Nice to see you ack—" the pirate king choked out being tackled and now strangled by the pinwheel man.

"What did you do to my little girl bastard?!" He questioned with a demon face wrangling the man's neck.

"Knock it off." Nojiko said rolling her eyes punching Genzo in the head causing him to let go of the pirate king who held his neck breathing deeply.

"Nice to see you too." He said being helped to his feet by Nojiko.

"Is that anyway to greet your son-in-law old man?" The elder sister barked causing Genzo to cover his ears shaking his head furiously sobbing comically. "Nice to see you guys; my my sis you look like you could pop any day."

"I'm still two and a half months away from the due date but yes it could happen at anytime." Nami said walking with her sister to their childhood home.

"I'm proud of you boy." Genzo spoke coming to stand next to the pirate king watching the girls he raised walk up the path to their house.

"Huh? I thought you were pissed pops?"

"No, Nami's happier then I've ever seen her, she's radiant and you kept your promise to me from all those years ago—her smile has never went away." He said releasing a content sigh patting Luffy on his shoulder.

"Of course I wouldn't dare—" Luffy froze grasping his head feeling a sharp pain; the nightmarish memories flooded his mind. The slaughtering of Akainu's family, coming directly to Cocoyasi village afterwards confessing his sins to Genzo, then saying his goodbyes at Nami's grave before angrily disappearing into the night sky.

"You alright son?" Genzo's touch relieved the brief pain bringing him back to the present.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just a headache." He brushed away the mysterious memories that plagued his mind—it wasn't the first time that happened.

"That's quite a headache-come on," Genzo chuckled, "I have something that will help at the house."

After helping Nami settle in Luffy prepared the crew to leave with the exception of Chopper, Pudding, Robin, and Tashigi. "Are you going to be alright here?"

"Of course I'll be alright, it's where I grew up Luffy—it's home." She said smiling at the familiarity of her surroundings.

"Good, I'm going to leave Chopper and the girls here with you but Nami there's something else—" he said taking a seat next to her earning her gaze.

She clutched his hand, "What is it? Your not going half way across the world are you?" The tone in her voice reflected worry.

"No I wouldn't do that. I just wanted to tell you, I bought that private island only a few hundred miles from here you told me about. I'm going to build us a home, all of us." He said earning a warm smile from Nami as she clutched his hand.

"I'm really happy to hear that Luffy."

"Good I'm glad, I'll miss you." He pulled her close embracing his pregnant wife before separating for the time being.

After a couple days at sea the straw hats arrived at the empty island large enough to build their planned small community with a nearby forest. "Alright Franky we have everything to start building so what we just start laying the foundations down or what?" Zoro questioned grabbing a plank of wood.

"Hell no! What do you think this is the Stone Age?! We already bought the precut houses we just need to construct em."

"Alright let's get started!" Luffy cheered starting to unload the cedar for the house from the Sunny's hull.

Days to turned to weeks as the crew worked tirelessly constructing their straw hat community from the ground up. Compared to fighting through the new world this hadn't been much of a challenge. Every night when the work had been done the crew would enjoy Sanji calling them for dinner which mostly consisted of stew and coffee. They would reminisce about their glory days mostly from Usopp's perspective and sing along with Brook's songs staring at the moon and stars until they fell asleep only to start again bright and early the next day. On the cusp of two months passing the private community had been completed.

"Well looks like we're all set. Sanji and Franky went to get everyone else and the livestock are being delivered soon." Luffy said with a grin staring up at the newly completed barn.

"You did great captain, this is everything any of us could've asked for." Zoro stated examining the massive house and their community containing a clinic, dojo, a shipwright shop, and a private dock. It took hundreds of hours worth of non stop manual labor but now they could stay together until they grew old truly having a place they could call home.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked turning his attention to the house they built.

"She'll love it." He said placing a hand on his captain's shoulder. Zoro arched a brow seeing his captain's pained expression as if he were hit with an haki laced attack. "Oi you alright Luffy?"

"Yeah I'm alright..." he said remembering the horrible visions filling his mind. The mink tribe capturing him, Marco the phoenix, and Borsalino threatening to end their lives; after being freed he could see the horror in his former allies' faces as he slaughtered them without mercy. None of that could've happened...what reason would he have to do that? He shook his head hearing shouts from the private dock.

The crew stepped onto the dock with his wife being escorted by the women of the crew while Sanji and Franky carried the luggage ahead toward the house.

"Luffy! You couldn't have waited until she had the baby it could be anytime now." Pudding scolded while holding Nami's hand tightly guiding her up the steps.

"It's fine you guys, I'm alright." She said slowly waddling up the final steps to gasp at the sight of the large house and the small community built in just a couple of months.

"Do you like it? I mean it's not fully done yet, I still have to build a fence, and the backyard—" Luffy spoke nervously rubbed the back of his head barley able to breath feeling Nami crush him a hug.

"I love it."

"It's yours."

"It's ours, all of ours." She said nuzzling deeper into him.

—

It had been an ordinary day like any other. Usopp painted the pieces while Zoro and Luffy put the white picket fence up around the perimeter of the freshly planted grass.

Shouts from the main house broke them from their concentration as Luffy brought hammer down on Zoro's hand causing him to shout in agony. "Luffy! Luffy! It's time, Nami's going into Labor!" Tashigi yelled making Zoro release his stranglehold on the captain's neck. Luffy's eyes widened as he ran toward the clinic with the three trailing not far behind.

Luffy's leg hadn't stopped shaking; he'd been unsure of what was going to happen feeling more nervous then ever.

"Relax Luffy, she's going to be fine." Robin said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know would if—" Nami's pained screams got Luffy to his feet forcing the crew to hold him back with their combined strength, even then he inched forward slowly wanting to see his wife.

Roughly ten minutes later the screaming came to an abrupt halt and Chopper emerged with Pudding taking off the surgical mask. "Congratulations Luffy it's a boy." The doctor said adoring tears of joy. Regardless of the gender Luffy would've been equally happy if he were to blessed receive a daughter. He fiercely fought the tears threatening to spill forth.

"Would you like to see your son?" Pudding asked with a sweet smile earning a nod from the captain. The crew hugged one another experiencing unadulterated joy for the new parents.

Hours had passed with the crew coming in slowly swooning over the new addition to their family. Monkey D. Edward slept peacefully in between his parents who hadn't taken their eyes off him since his arrival into the world.

"Luffy..." Nami said softly nudging the man awake from his light sleep. "Look, he sleeps just like you." The mother leaned close resting her hand on the newborn's rising and falling belly.

"Yeah you're right he really does." Luffy smiled at his son's arms stretching high above his head watching him quietly snore away.

"How does he already sleep so soundly?" Nami asked kissing the crown of her son's head.

"Because he knows he's very much loved." Luffy said placing a hand over her's resting on their son falling into a peaceful sleep with his family.

—

 **XXX**

—

For eight long hours Ace searched far and wide for his brother hoping to get a reading on his spiritual signature. Sabo went livid hearing that there hadn't been any news about the whereabouts of their brother. This had been a disaster, they got too careless in the wake of their comrades' deaths forgoing safety protocols, now the Regime were scrambling to find their leader.

"Do whatever it takes find him Ace." Sabo said crossing his arms staring out at the open sea.

"I will, when I find him I'll take you to him but I also found something else we should worry about now, you need to prepare the council." Ace states keeping a calmer head about the situation at hand than his brother.

Sabo arched a brow, "what's the situation?"

"Radars won't pick it up until a few hours from now but unidentifiable vessel's are heading straight for the capital, it's the Insurgency." He exclaimed scratching the back of his neck annoyed at the prospect of another hands-on-war.

Sabo nodded, "I'll talk to council and make sure we're ready to take the necessary measure to counterattack these bastards. When you find our brother come get me. Immediately." He said turning on his heel to address the others waiting in the dreadnought's war room.

Ace sat cross legged on the ground focusing all his willpower into finding his brother trying to grasp onto the familiar energy. His eyes shot open when the 'D' on his abdomen glowed brightly. He found him.

Quickly the deadman waved his arms in counter and clockwise simultaneously creating an invisible circle; moments later a portal appeared leading to the location of his brother.

"Luffy! Luffy!" Ace shouted exiting the portal noticing his brother held a vacant at gaze toward the ceiling not bothering to breathe or even blink. He immediately knew something had to have been wrong based on the happy smile that adorned his features.

The deadman wasted no time getting to work taking a seat next to his brother. He concentrated every ounce of his being into entering the high councilor's mind to see the root of the problem and put a stop to it before it was too late.

—

 **XXX**

 **(10 years later)**

—

"Steady..."

"Steady..."

The arrow fired off from the bow hitting the ground next to the large buck scaring it away.

"What are you doing?!" Luffy questioned snatching the bow from his ten year old son. "Only fire..." he stopped composing himself remembering he had to be patient, he didn't want to be like his grandfather. "Only fire when I say." He said letting out a heavy exhale.

"I'm sorry father." A ten year old Edward said gazing toward the ground.

"Don't be sorry son be better." Luffy states ruffling his thick beard keeping his eyes on the Buck's path.

"I will. Can I have my bow back?" He asked reaching his hand out.

"No, find the deer first then you can have it."

The pair made their way toward the center of the forest passing by the fleeting deer herd running past them.

"Father why do we kill only one? Why not the rest?" Edward asked seeing the animals scurry out of sight.

Luffy examined his boy, Nami's greatest gift to him; he was a miniature version of him but became more and more like his mother everyday. "Because we need to eat son, we only kill when necessary-for survival." He spoke searching through the trees to find the hidden buck.

"Father...why do you dog me constantly? With the other kids your always nice but always hard on me? I'm your son it should be the opposite—" Luffy held out a hand silencing his son as he crouched pointing to a pile of broken sticks and a trail leading farther inland.

"What do see?" He asked ignoring the boy's question.

"This way." Edward said tracking the animal walking along the buck's trail with his smiling dad following closely behind.

"Son..." he said causing the young boy to look at him, "I treat you that way because your my son. Wether you like it or not you're a prince; just because of who you are very ruthless people will come for you. They will come for everyone you love. I don't mean to be too hard on you son but you need to be strong in order to survive and thrive in this world, I may not be around forever to protect you, do you understand me?" He asked turning his son toward him on a knee.

A renewed confidence etched across his son's face, "I understand father I won't let you or my loved ones down."

"My boy." Luffy smiled ruffling Eddie's hair. They walked in comfortable silence up a small hill before Luffy handed him his bow back aiming at the buck chewing on grass near a stream.

"Steady..."

"Steady."

"Now." Luffy said watching the arrow pierce the buck through the neck dropping the large animal to the ground.

"I got it!" Edward yelled smiling jovially toward his father running over to the fallen beast.

"Great work son." Luffy followed Edward kneeling down next to him.

"I-It's not dead..." Edward said starting to feel remorse for his actions.

"Finish it." Luffy said holding out a dagger for his son to take. The boy held onto the weapon tightly hovering it above the buck's jugular starting to quiver at the animal's suffering.

"I-I can't..." he said softly lowering the dagger away from the animal's neck. Luffy sighed he was empathic just like Nami, he had her heart even when it came to something like this. Wordlessly he clasped his hands onto Edward's helping him end the buck's suffering.

Edward hadn't said a word on their walk back to the community. "Come boy we need get this to your uncle Zoro to skin before uncle Sanji barbecues it." At the mention of the barbecue Edward drooled forgetting about the sorrow he felt for the slain beast, it brought a hidden smile to his father's features.

"Oi Zoro got this for you!" Luffy shouted excitedly tossing the deceased buck onto the chopping table causing him to jump back.

"A little warning next time!" Zoro shouted earning laughs from the Monkey boys.

"You know where my wife is?" Luffy asked as Zoro lightly slapped Edward's curious hands away from the three swords resting on his hip.

"In the kitchen with the rest of the women." Zoro saidd before snapping at Edward to never touch another man's swords.

The women greeted Luffy and Edward upon entering the kitchen: Pudding, Tashigi, Milky, Kaya, Robin, and Nami all attended to their own dishes working tirelessly.

"My boys!" Nami shouted wiping her hands on her apron hugging Edward kissing his face all over.

"Ah gross mom cut it out." He said pulling his head away earning giggles from the mother. She kissed her husband on the lips earning sweet aw's from the room.

"That's so gross I'm gunna be sick." Edward stated clutching his stomach.

"Ah quit being a baby you wimp!" Kuina shouted carrying a bowl of jello causing Luffy's eyes to gleam.

"I'm not a wimp you are! And why are you dressed like that?!" Edward growled noticing Kuina's sundress and straightened green hair.

"My parents made me idiot! At least I don't smell like dead animals!"

"At least I actually hunt unlike you!

"I'm not allowed too!"

"Hey Nami when can we start planning the wedding?" Tashigi giggled watching their kids argue like an old couple.

"We can start now if you like." Nami smiled leaning into the samurai's shoulder. It reminded the mothers too much of when they were younger with her husbands albeit much younger.

"No way I'd never marry someone like him."

"No way I'd never marry someone like her."

They shouted at one another panting heavily while Luffy finished licking the jello bowl clean.

"Okay okay you two," Tashigi said stepping in, "why don't you go play with the others outside Kuina."

"Yes Edward go wash up, and you too Luffy." She said witnessing the man in the middle of licking his fingers.

Edward grumbled lowly heading off toward his room. "Oh and Luffy, afterwards grab the twins okay?" She said standing on her toes to kiss her husband earning another round round of aw's from the kitchen.

After bathing Luffy entered the nursery finding his year old twins sleeping soundly in their shared crib. When Ace and Bellmere were born it brought a certain peace in his heart; having his family all together like this was everything.

"Come on you two, mommy wants to see her babies." He said softly scooping the snoozing twins up into his arms.

Luffy stood on the back porch admiring the large dinner table spread across the lawn everyone was in attendance: Zoro, Tashigi, Nami, Usopp, Kaya, Sanji, Pudding, Chopper, Milky, Robin, Franky, Brook, and their kids who sat at an adjacent table closer to the pool—after all these years he found his true treasure.

Nami rested her head on his shoulder holding onto the orange haired baby Ace while Luffy kept his sleeping daughter held close to his heart.

"Luffy," Nami said softly kissing his shoulder, "our family." He took his eyes of her's glancing at the rowdy table as everyone conversed amongst once another passing food around the table. Everything was...perfect.

"Luffy...

"Luffy."

"Luffy!"

"LUFFY!"

Luffy's eyes snapped open at the mention of his name by a voice he hadn't heard in nearly a decade. "Nami could you hold Bellmere? I'll be right back." He said giving the baby to Nami's free arm.

The pirate king stood on the hill overlooking the cliff of the island. "Luffy." Deadman Ace appeared through the tree standing in front of his brother.

"Ace? How? What are you doing here?" Luffy questioned disbelieving he was seeing his brother in front of him. The deadman only appeared in his dreams for brief moments over the years."I haven't seen you in years brother...since that day in Marineford." Luffy stated causing Ace to scratch his hat in confusion.

"Brother you don't remember? You resurrected me as a deadman using Marshall D. Rama's spell to bring me back." Ace said stepping closer to his brother.

Luffy looked visibly shaken by the words his brother spoke. He shook his head furiously, "no that was all a nightmare, none of that happened y-your dead." He argued causing Ace to shift his gaze toward the ground, had his brother truly forgotten?

"I saw you less then ten hours ago, you're in a trance you have to remember what really happened, who you truly are!" Ace shouted raising his voice at his younger brother.

"Luffy..." Nami said stepping over the hill holding a hand close to her chest.

"Yes Nami." He said turning back to face her. "Where are Ace and Bellmere?"

"They're with Robin and Franky at the table. I just came to check on you to see if you were alright, whats going on? I heard your voice so I became worried." She said taking a few steps closer.

"It's nothing to worry about dear I'm just...talking to Ace." He said earning a smile from the orangette. The deadman froze for a moment as the woman stared directly at him.

"I understand dear, come back soon we're cutting the twins cake soon." Nami said as they shared one last loving smile before she went back the way she came. After she left it reaffirmed Ace's theory that only Luffy could see him.

"Luffy, you named one of your kids after me?" Ace questioned trying not to let his emotions show.

The pirate king grinned placing his hands on his sides, "yeah and I named my first born after your captain, I wish you could see them."

Ace feared the words that left his brother's mouth but he had to tell him right now, "Luffy...I'm really sorry brother but this world...it's a fallacy, I saw you less then ten hours ago. What you're experiencing is a manifestation of what could've been and I want nothing more for it to be real...but it's not." Ace spoke solemnly causing his brother to take rapid steps backwards.

"Get the hell out of here." He growled ignoring every word the deadman spoke.

"What? Brother you've gotta believe me...if you don't wake up your going to die." Ace argued not willing to let his younger brother go on like this.

"Then so fucking be it. Those nightmares I had, I did terrible things, why would I ever go back? This is everything I could've ever wanted and more, if I die then I will leaving my family behind." He exclaimed turning his back to the deadman.

"But brother it's not re—"

"JUST LEAVE!" Luffy shouted causing the deadman to halt in his tracks. "And don't come back..." he left without looking back going to the community he built for his family.

Ace went to his contingency plan leaving Luffy's consciousness seeking out Sabo to bring his brother back.

Everyone at the party gathered around the two youngest Monkey twins and their parents. Luffy and Nami clapped the twins hands together after everyone finished singing happy birthday to the babies. The family at the table cheered watching the kids blow at their candles and the cake being served finally.

"LUFFY!"

"LUFFY!"

"LUFFY!"

Sabo and Ace's voice surrounded his peripherals echoing in the sky. Luffy clutched his head feeling a sharp pain throbbing in his temples. "Luffy?" Are you alright?" Nami asked setting their plates of cake on the table while clutching the twins.

"Y-you don't hear that?" He questioned not taking his hands off his ears hearing the voices get louder each shout. The crew became worried rushing over to their captain unable to comprehend his pain.

"Father?!" Edward yelled seeing his dad have an unfamiliar pained expression over his features. Luffy peaked an eye open noticing the blue sky start to crackle revealing a bright while light and the horizon began to fade away threatening to take everything.

"Eddie, my son." He said kneeling in front of his boy placing his hands on his shoulders, "remember what I said about protecting your loved ones, brother and sister, your mother."

"Of course dad I-"

"Promise me Edward you'll protect them at any cost." Luffy said hugging his eldest child.

"Father I-"

"Promise me!"

"Of course I promise, no matter what I won't let you down." Edward said standing tall like he'd taught him how.

Luffy's eyes became glossy with emotion, "I love you son." He said giving one last hug before turning to his wife and twins.

"Luffy dear please tell me what's happening, your scaring the twins, your scaring me." He'd never heard that tone from his wife before; Luffy and Edward hugged the matriarch of the family comforting her.

The light reached the island, Luffy watched his friends along with their children disappear into nothingness being helplessly swallowed by the light and there wasn't a damn thing he could do but be a witness.

"No, no, no, no EDDIE!" He screamed seeing the fragments of his son start to wither.

"Father..." Edward said with a questioning gaze vanishing before the pirate king's eyes fading in his hand.

"Why?" Luffy choked back a sob holding onto Nami noticing the wailing children were no longer protectively held in her arms. It seemed even Nami noticed what happened now letting her tears flow freely down her face holding onto him for dear life.

"...Our babies Nami..." Luffy held back sobs trying to stay strong.

"Luffy..." Nami said softly feeling herself start to fade from him.

"NO! No no no I can't lose you...not again." He said wrapping his arms around her finally letting his tears fall.

"You'll never lose me or your family, we'll always be with you. Here." She placed a hand over his heart disappearing before his eyes sending Luffy to his knees as he gave a guttural scream threatening to tears his vocal cords.

Everything he'd ever done back in the nightmares he had experienced over the ten years were real; he wasn't the pirate king, he was the high councilor of a Regime. He carried out egregious acts on behalf of his government trying to perfect the world the way Nami would've wanted. The light soon swallowed him whole sending the high councilor into a vacant void.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Brother..." Sabo said shaking the high councilor's shoulders as he finally blinked indicating he was coming back. Sabo smirked victoriously standing triumphantly over the two people responsible for nearly killing his brother. He easily overpowered the duo managing to catch them off guard as they waited for Luffy's demise; whatever the doctor's socery powers were, they slightly intrigued him. Ace let out a sigh of relief kneeling next to Luffy waiting for him to regain himself.

Sabo pulled up a chair crossing a leg puffing from a newly lit cigar. "It's a shame it had to come to this, when my brother wakes up he's going to be angry, angrier then I will have probably seen him. The way I see it you have two options here and only two; die slow and painfully or tell us where your families are—you do have a family don't you?" He asked turning toward the men as they shook their heads furiously. Sabo sighed picking up the helmet tossing it aside. "You guys really fucked up," his voice became menacing as he started inhaling the cigar, "you should've killed my brother when you have the opportunity. For messing with his family he's going to kill you slowly over time, slaughter your families, all the while enjoying every moment of it." Sabo exclaimed flicking the cigar at one of the tied up men.

Luffy stood up slowly approaching the two men causing them to wriggle helplessly in their binds. "What's Trafalgar Law planning?" He asked his voice devoid of any emotion.

"We don't know." One of them said reaching a foot out to the helmet sprawled out a few feet away from him. Sabo kicked it farther preventing any chance for him to reach it now.

Luffy's left arm became encased in cerulean and black flames transforming into a dragon appendage. "Where?" He asked placing a finger over the Insurgent scientist's left eye.

The doctor gritted his teeth, "I don't know..." the moment the words left his mouth the scientist screamed cursing the doctor as his eye was gouged out from the clawed hand.

"I'm going to ask one more time...what's he planning?" Luffy questioned finally making the doctor relent spilling the Insurgency's plan not wanting to see his comrade suffer anymore, damn the consequences.

"That's everything..." the doctor finished, "just please stop." He said bowing his head to rest. A gurgled scream broke him from his thoughts; Luffy ignited his fist in flames punching into the man's mouth ripping out his esophagus. The insurgent scientist gargled blood in his throat choking some of it before falling flat onto his face.

"Goddamn monster." The doctor spat earning a smirk from Sabo. The Regime soldiers were called escorting the prisoner out of the building along with the deceased body.

"Good to have you back brother." Sabo said hugging his brother tightly making sure to include the Ace as Luffy placed his hand over the deadman's head silently apologizing for his words.

"Could I have a minute, I'll catch up." Luffy said with a small smile watching his two brothers go on without him. The moment they left memories of his family that were all too real to him appeared with Nami's words refusing to leave his head.

"I miss you guys so much...it was real to me..." he said clutching his chest. Though to him it felt like ten years yet only a little over ten hours had passed in actuality. He wiped his eyes falling to his knees staring at the wall blankly; perhaps he wasn't destined for happiness in this life. Regardless his goals were the same, it was business as usual with new pain fueling him forward.

"I'm going to finish what I started just like you would've wanted, I'll think of guys often." Luffy said imaging his family together before letting rage consume his soul once again. The high councilor he couldn't escape was back in full force once again after what felt like a decade as a pacifist. If he didn't have Nami and the kids there wasn't a point anymore—there would be no limit to how far he would go to achieve his goals.

Luffy grabbed his high councilor coat from a waiting guard as the trio of brothers took to the sky heading toward the dreadnought.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Good to have you back." Marco said shaking his leader's hand being joined by Katakuri and Borsalino.

"Is that them?" High councilor Luffy asked staring out in the distance at the lone ship sailing toward the dreadnought.

"No doubt about it, that's the Thousand Sunny." Katakuri stated staring at the ship's movements along the waves.

"What could they possibly gain by attacking us without the backing of a fleet?" Borsalino questioned turning toward the emperors.

The high councilor smirked seeing his private ship disembark from the dreadnought's hull. "Regardless of their hair brained scheme we should end this charlatan of a rebellion right now." He said leaping toward the Regime mothership down below.

"Now were talking." Ace said with a laugh following close behind.

"Let's ride!" Marco shouted jumping up into the air followed closely by the other emperors. Upon reaching the ship the high councilor and emperors held the prisoner on the bridge of their ship attempting to bait Trafalgar Law while sailing directly at the Sunny Go.

The high councilor could see the familiar outline of a red cardigan and telltale straw hat. "Let's see just how far you've come, straw hat." He said with an eager smirk.

On the Thousand Sunny figurehead straw hat captain Luffy smacked a fist into an open palm staring directly at the Regime mothership. "Here I come high councilor, get ready cause I'm gonna kick your ass!" He shouted preparing for the battle ahead ready to end the Regime/Insurgent war today.

—

 **A/N: I have to say that monologue by Sabo was my personal favorite part of the chapter that I couldn't wait to write. For those of you that read part one you'll know the flashbacks were an integral part of the story. Now that there is potentially ten years worth of flashbacks they will serve fundamental purposes in the future. However this time I will occasionally go back but not as often or nearly as long as the flashbacks in part one. I found this as a great way to explore Luffy's new struggles while trying not to rehash or retread material from the previous.**

 **Next time it's High Councilor Luffy v. Straw Hat Luffy; to say I waited a long time to write that would be an understatement.**


	4. High Councilor Luffy v Straw Hat Luffy

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers much appreciated, Enjoy the reading everyone.**

 **XXX**

High councilor Luffy commanded the Regime mothership to drop anchor only meters from the Thousand Sunny. "Stay here, I'll handle things alone." He said addressing the emperors leaping past the railing landing on the grassy deck of his former ship.

Immediately straw hat Luffy and Zoro surrounded their fierce opponent glaring daggers for breaching the Sunny Go.

"So your the big bad high councilor everyone's running from huh? Hate to break it to you but this isn't going to be a fair fight." Zoro states drawing his three swords readying in his stance. He couldn't help stare for a moment at the two similar Luffy's; The high councilor looked slightly older and taller, his eyes told a different story. The swordsman contemplated what this alternate version of his captain had been through leading up to this point.

"I hope your ready because we're gonna kick your ass!" Luffy shouted drawing the high councilor's eyes. Straw hat Luffy froze witnessing the high councilor's onyx gaze, it was like looking into a mirror, however the man he stood behind held an unrecognizable pain underneath the killer stare—it befuddled the captain.

Zoro charged rearing his swords back to strike while high councilor Luffy had his gaze toward his captain. Straw hat Luffy did the same inflating his fist to gear third aiming directly for the leader of the Regime.

Adorning a smirk the high councilor released supreme conqueror's haki disorienting the two combatants long enough to side step out of the way causing straw hat Luffy to hit Zoro with the gear third fist sending his across the deck crashing into the far wall.

"Zoro!" The crew shouted seeing swords protrude out of the wall while the samurai grumbled lowly sitting up letting out ragged breaths. The enemy's conquerers haki had only been activated for a moment but it was enough to throw someone like him off handily.

High councilor Luffy used straw hat Luffy's moment of hesitation when the captain stepped toward Zoro only to receive a hard kick to the sternum knocking the wind from his lungs. Before the captain could blink he felt himself being forcefully tossed into the body of his downed vice captain.

The crew watched helplessly feeling the battle shift in the high councilor's favor despite it just getting underway—he managed to turn a disadvantage into an advantage at the drop of a hat. The insurgent Franky and Robin could feel their legs start to give way as they witnessed the fight from the bridge of the ship with deep anxiousness wanting to desperately talk to the man they once knew like family.

Sanji and Usopp stood alongside Nami, Robin, and Chopper watching from the second story deck. They couldn't take their eyes of the high councilor as he stood calmly observing the familiar surroundings of the Thousand Sunny.

"That can't be Luffy? Can it?" Usopp questioned aloud to the group not receiving an audible response. None of them were sure how it was possible for the former straw hat captain to become like this. Nami noticed the glance he threw their way, his eyes stopping on her's for a brief moment before hiding under the telltale straw hat that also was in possession of their current captain.

"He's toying with us." Zoro growled getting up alongside his captain preparing his attack, " **Twin Gorilla Slash!"** He shouted transforming his arms making contact with the armament haki arms of his opponent. "How?" The samurai's eyes widened unable to comprehend how the swords didn't cut the man's arm clean off.

"Is that all you got Zoro? You're disappointing me." Luffy grinned earning a frustrated yell from the swordsman as he tried to force the swords to slice through the armored limb to no avail. A cerulean and black blade took the shape of his arm starting to push Zoro back with unbelievable strength.

"Impossible." Zoro growled releasing his haki trying to counter the advancement of the enemy and stop the overwhelming pressure starting to mount.

"Zoro watch out." Luffy shouted running along the deck throwing his right arm back charging his attack, " **Red Hawk!"** Straw hat Luffy's aimed the devastating flaming strike directly for his opponents head.

" **Hellfire Hawk!"** High councilor Luffy's attack surprised everyone aboard the Sunny as the chaos flames nearly blinded them. The flaming fists met causing a shockwave to burst forth throwing everyone except the three combatants back. Moments after the initial collision straw hat Luffy's red flames were extinguished sending him flying back into the upper deck.

High councilor Luffy grunted furrowing his brows noticing a sword protruding through his chest. Taking his eyes off of Zoro for a moment proved to be a mistake. The swordsman took a few steps back grinning widely hearing the crew cheer him on.

"How careless, I forgot pirates don't play by the rules." Luffy smirked causing the cheers to stop abruptly witnessing the high councilor pull the katana out tossing it aside while the gaping wound closed instantly. "Fine. My turn." He said stretching his supreme haki fist into Zoro's stomach causing the samurai's eyes to roll in the back of his head. Luffy abruptly dodged the two swiping swords that attempted to decapitate him. Despite doubling over into unconsciousness Zoro still attempted to end his life—that feat alone proved impressive.

Sanji stood beside Luffy who jumped back onto the deck noticing his vice captain's defeat. "Dammit, we'll take him together then Luffy." The cook said angrily not taking his eyes off Zoro's body sprawled on the grass.

"No," Luffy said drawing the chef's eyes, "he's willing to hurt the crew, protect everyone else thats what's important—stay out of this."

"But—"

"Move!" Luffy pushed Sanji out of the way of an outstretched fiery blade that threatened to cleave one of them in two. "That's an order." The captain wasn't messing around now and the cook wouldn't stand in his way.

Straw hat Luffy leaped in the air inflating both his arms, " **Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum!"**

" **Hellfire Rifle!"** High Councilor Luffy's arm twisted into a corkscrew gathering chaotic flames rocketing between the captain's arms striking him in the head just before they were able to reach their intended target. The straw hat captain fell to his knees only receive a kick sending him to the far railing putting him down for the count.

Sanji finally having enough didn't want to watch and do nothing, he refused to be left behind by his fellow members of the monster trio. Much to the shock of the straw hat crew he flew directly for the high councilor aiming a flaming kick to his face.

Luffy stood unmoving seeing the determined cook confront him always wondering what their matchup would look like if unrestrained. "I'm going to wipe that damn smirk off your mug." Sanji growled knowing it'd be all or nothing now.

" **Poele a Frire: Specter!"** A light shot impacted the high councilor's chest earning a grunt from him. The chef continued his heavy fiery kicks forcing him to the edge of the deck.

Having enough toying around the high councilor snatched the cook's throat stretching his arm high enough for him to be a non threat. Sanji grasped the iron clad grip trying desperately to escape the stranglehold.

"Listen up!" High Councilor Luffy shouted gaining the crew's attention, " tell me where Trafalgar Law is or your friend dies." The straw hats didn't make a move unable to react seeing their heavy hitters being taken down handily.

Luffy gritted his teeth impatiently throwing the chef on the ground placing a foot on his neck making him thrash around feeling the air leave his lungs. The straw hats screamed pleading desperately for him to let Sanji go.

"Luffy Stop!" The insurgent Franky shouted from up top, " that's enough! Let him go and I'll tell you!" He said earning a nod.

Luffy released his foot causing Sanji to gasp coughing roughly on the grass. The leader of the Regime gave a upwards kick to the chef's chin putting him out. "You all should leave, none of this concerns any you. Don't die for a meaningless cause, I learned awhile ago revenge is a fool's game—don't let the surgeon pull you into his." The high councilor spoke addressing the crew before turning to the insurgents.

"Stop this Luffy! When will the bloodshed you caused end?!" Insurgent Robin questioned as he glared daggers at them both.

"It ends when I kill Trafalgar Law he remains a threat to the people under my protection." Luffy stated lighting cigar to smoke.

The insurgent Franky shook his head, "You're on the wrong side of this Luffy! You can't expect us to follow down the path your going it isn't—" the cyborg dropped his head unable to bring the sore subject up at the moment.

"You both realize that Brook could've killed hundreds to thousands of civilians right? If it hadn't been for my two commanders Coby and Bartolommeo sacrificing themselves countless more people could've died. So the way I see it, both of you are on the wrong side." He exclaimed exhaling a cloud of smoke in the air.

"Brook, Franky I need you guys to grab Zoro and Sanji; Chopper get ready to treat our big guns once they're here I'm going to try my best get to create a diversion." Usopp said earning nods from the others except Nami.

"No Usopp not you to, there has to be another way." She said causing the sniper to shake his head.

"Do you have a better plan?" He questioned. At the moment she didn't, they would have to go along with Usopp's improvised scheme.

Usopp leaped high over railing dashing past the high councilor who remained unmoved from his spot. Just before he could reach Sanji high councilor Luffy snatched him by the sniper's overall strap slamming him into the railing.

"So, what can you do?" He asked almost mockingly. Usopp drew his knife cutting an overall strap to slip out of the grasp rolling out of the way. He shot capsules out of the Kabuto sling creating a successful smoke screen to cover his crew's rescue attempt.

"I can still see you." The high councilor stated to the marksman ignoring the straw hats that retrieved their downed men.

Just as Franky reached his captain he forcefully slapped his hand away, "get Zoro." Luffy wheezed struggling to stand up. Wordlessly Franky nodded following the order to retrieve their vice captain.

Usopp kept shooting explosive stars at the enemy to try to slow down his movements. The marksman tried everything he could think of; from an electric wire taser, to an supersonic wave device and finally a kick to the side only for none of it have an effect.

Straw hat Robin grabbed the high councilor using her arms placing two around his neck willing to end it once and for all. Usopp scurried away when he had the chance regrouping with the others. He gasped silently hearing Robin's scream of pain being the first one to examine her hands—they were red and tender from being burned.

"What's wrong Robin?" Nami asked kneeling down placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Franky grew angry placing his hands together ready to incinerate everything with a radical beam.

"Don't!" The other Franky yelled halting his alternate self's actions. "You'll destroy the ship."

Nami clutched her clima tact stepping up to the plate, she could still see Luffy struggling to his feet still try get his bearings under him—he needed time. "Nami! Where are you going?!" Chopper yelled after finishing the bandages on Robin's hands. The doctor wanted to stop her but he had to attend to the other injured.

The crew yelled for her to come back desperately as she approached a smirking high councilor Luffy. "You're going to pay for hurting my friends."

He didn't respond simply placing his hands in pockets awaiting the navigator's best shot. Thunderclouds gathered from the sky lightning struck the enemy casting a blinding light over the Sunny causing the others to shield their eyes.

Nami's eyes widened seeing the unscathed man emerge from the black smoke, she gasped being forcefully grabbed by the rubbery outstretched arm. High councilor Luffy held her back to him turning towards the straw hat captain who made it to his feet.

"Let her go you bastard!" Luffy growled meeting his alternate self's onyx gaze finally able to stand. The high councilor tightened his grip around the orangette's neck tossing her clima tact across the deck. Hearing Nami's struggling of discomfort the straw hat captain's eyes changed instantly causing a wide grin to come across high councilor Luffy's features. He knew that look all too well, it'd been what he wanted to see.

"I said let her go!"

"As you wish." He roughly shoved her to the ground earning an angered yell from Luffy as he charged with another gear third fist. High councilor Luffy stretched his leg out jumping expertly out of the way kicking straw hat Luffy in the face sending him crashing into the wall once again.

Low chuckling coming from Nami forced the high councilor to stare at her with arched brows. "You really did it this time, this is far from over." She said meeting his gaze.

He barley had time to turn around before feeling a hardened fist hit him square in the jaw sending him flying high into the air. A familiar bouceman Luffy appeared on the deck earning cheers from the crew. Perhaps none were happier than the insurgent straw hats who felt deja vu-like nostalgia fill their veins.

The bounceman jetted up to the sky pursuing the high councilor who hadn't stopped flying upwards from the force of the last attack.

" **Gum-Gum Kong Organ Gun."** The three fists on each side released a flurry of punches immobilizing the high councilor leaving him unable to block the assault.

Boundman Luffy appeared in front of his opponent who began to free fall, " **Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider!"** The high councilor's eyes widened slightly as he guarded himself feeling a powerful double flying kick send him back to the surface.

High councilor Luffy released a feral growl inflating his fist to gear third surrounding it in chaos flames ready to counterattack the gear fourth turned straw hat Luffy.

Boundman Luffy blew air into his arm quadrupling it's size, " **Gum-Gum King Kong Gun!"** The enormous fist gained velocity and power descending at a breakneck speed. The two powerful fist collided creating powerful reverberations able to be felt from miles away. High councilor Luffy's eyes widened in shock feeing the boundman's rage pulse through his attack breaking through his own. The enormous fist knocked the wind from his lungs sending him crashing and skidding onto the water below. Unable to stop his momentum he crashed into the Sunny Go's railing rolling onto the grass coming to an abrupt halt.

Boundman Luffy landed gracefully on the Sunny standing protectively in front of his crew who cheered their captain on. The moment high councilor Luffy stood up he received a stretching python fist to the head being knocked back on his heels.

"That's right Luffy! Show em' whose boss!" Usopp shouted pump fisting the air.

"Don't let up Luffy, kick his ass!" Nami cheered witnessing her captain tackle the enemy onto the opposite side of the Sunny. Although still dazed the high councilor rolled to a knee staring at the enraged boundman. He was unable to stop the powerful gear fourth fists forcing him farther back. He grunted feeling the boundman slam his back into the stairs pinning him with an iron-like grip.

On the Regime ship the council watched with major intrigue witnessing their leader at a disadvantage. Katakuri narrowed his eyes knowing how dangerous the gear fourth captain could be. He was halted by Sabo's signature pipe on his chest after taking a few steps wanting to intervene in the fight.

"Let him have his fun." Sabo spoke with a smirk turning on the cue to the guard who ran up telling the emperors about what their scouts found.

Everyone aboard the Sunny shielded their eyes seeing cerulean and black flames emerge from the gaping hole in the ship where the two combatants fought. Boundman Luffy furrowed his brows in frustration and confusion witnessing his powerful grip be forcefully removed by unfamiliar black appendages that held his wrists.

High councilor Luffy's hybrid form now having control held onto the boundman's wrists tighter leaving him unable to escape. The moment the hybrid forced boundman's arms wide enough he powerfully struck him above the collarbone earning a pain groan from straw hat Luffy.

Boundman Luffy held on his sore neck bouncing back a bit to create some separation but no one knew him better than himself. The high councilor closed the distance as Straw hat aimed another strike only for it to be parried and receive another potent punch to the head.

Boundman threw a wild haymaker missing by a mile receiving a heavy blow his lower back. The hybrid Luffy was relentless unwilling to let his other self create separation knowing boundman's extraordinary strengths and debilitating weaknesses; Every strike straw hat threw it was blocked easily and he received another strike to head and torso causing him to start to weaken.

The straw hats watched in utter shock seeing the tables turn a hundred and eighty degrees in a matter of seconds. "What's happening?" Nami asked aloud holding a hand to her chest having trouble watching the fight. She flinched seeing the hybrid form of the high councilor hold her captain's shoulders in place landing a flaming fist on his head causing him to crash into mast.

Nami gasped seeing her captain's dazed look as he received a devastating knee to face. The high councilor let out a victorious grunt picking up the boundman over his head showing him to the crew proceeding to slam him on deck with a loud crash. The crew watched in horror seeing their captain's vacant stare as steam exited his body returning him to his normal state.

The high councilor went back to his normal state as well igniting his hand into a hellfire blade intending to finish what he started. Without a second thought Nami dashed toward the deck ignoring the protests of her crew diving onto the unconscious body of the straw hat captain shielding him from harm.

"Don't kill him, please don't!" She begged glancing up into the high councilor's gaze.

"N-Nami..." Luffy said waking up from his daze unable to move from her torso lying across his.

Something in the leader of the Regime began to crack seeing the all too familiar eyes of the woman that haunted him; it wasn't his Nami but it was her nonetheless. He clutched his head stepping back letting the chaotic flames extinguish from his arm. Both the straw hats noted his unusual behavior as he released an exhale staring up at the sky unmoving from his position.

The emperors along with the Regime guards appeared on ship breaking everyone from the moment. Nami helped Luffy sit up placing a hand over his scar making sure he was alright.

"How are you kids doing today?" The captain and navigator turned their attention to a familiar man with a top hat.

"Sabo!" Luffy said attempting to get up then immediately regretting it as he grunted in immense pain.

"Stay down." Nami coaxed knowing he needed treatment almost immediately.

"Greetings straw hat." Emperor Sabo grinned tipping his hat toward the pair before turning toward the high councilor. "There's a status update for you on the ship brother regarding Trafalgar."

High councilor Luffy nodded throwing one last glance at the straw hat captain and navigator, "go home." He uttered loudly to the pair before leaving swiftly.

Straw hat Luffy looked around still dazed locking gazes with Charlotte Katakuri. His eyes widened realizing just how powerful this version of himself really was; he managed to defeat the previous emperors and gather the likes of him, Marco the Phoenix, and Borsalino the former Navy admiral.

"You kids are very lucky the high councilor is forgiving as he is. He doesn't blame you all for being duped by the lies of Trafalgar Law— a fugitive of the government." Sabo spoke addressing the straw hat crew. "You'll all be escorted safely to the capital where we will send you back home to continue on your journeys. This fight that your in now doesn't involve any of you—except you two." The emperor met the eyes of the insurgents watching from the top deck.

"The two of you will be sent in for questioning and depending on how you do we'll go from there. Farewell straw hats, may we never have to meet again—you'll regret if we do." Sabo stated tipping host hat once again vanishing in a ray of light with the other emperors only leaving the Regime soldiers.

The Sunny Go sailed behind alongside the dreadnought preparing for the journey to the capital. The monster trio began gingerly moving around trying to not re-aggravate their fresh injuries.

"Who's the shipwright of this junk?" One of the soldiers asked as the insurgent Franky stepped up following him to the wheel.

"Your ship is a trash heap, the wheel doesn't turn."

Insurgent Franky inwardly growled at the disrespect thrown at the Sunny. "Na your just doing it wrong friend let me show you." He said kneeling to open the panel to fix the wheel.

"No funny business." The solider pointed the rifle at Franky's head clicking the safety off.

"Of course not friend none from me, though I can't say the same for my friend." Franky said pointing to Insurgent Robin who summoned her arms across the Sunny throwing the screaming soldiers overboard.

Straw hat Franky ran over to the wheel fighting his other self for control.

"This is my baby friend sorry!"

"Yeah well these hands built this ship!"

"No mine did!"

"Alright pal keep running your mouth!"

The two Frankies fought for dominance wrestling on the upper deck while Robin stepped over the two placing a hand on the lever. "Get ready everyone!" She yelled pulling it with all her might charging the Sunny's engine.

The high councilor and emperors stepped onto the side of the dreadnought watching Sunny Go wondering what the situation was.

"Hold on to your butts!" Insurgent Franky yelled as the Sunny burst forward forcefully throwing everyone back. Near the back of the ship Zoro grabbed onto Luffy who was held by Sanji followed by Usopp then Brook while Chopper held down the ladies of the straw hats in his heavy point form.

High councilor Luffy along with his emperors watched with an unamused expression witnessing the silly antics of the straw hats—he would've done that just a few years ago.

Luffy's eyes widened feeling his grip slip from the swordsman. "Zoro hold on just—" In an instant the Sunny jetted off in the sky tearing apart the clouds leaving Zoro behind as he crashed into the water.

"Should we go after them?" Sabo asked knowing they could easily pursue if they wanted to.

"No, they'll be back, it seems they left one of theirs behind." Luffy said glaring at the samurai who became surrounded by the Regime soldiers who were thrown from the Sunny moments earlier.

 **XXX**

"Luffy." Nami called climbing up to the sunny figurehead coming to stand behind him. The captain didn't bother taking his eyes away from the open sea ahead, he just kept staring forward into the darkness listening to waves crashing against the boat.

"Luffy," Nami said a little louder, " Sanji said you haven't eaten in nearly three days and Chopper said you haven't been sleeping either." She frowned when he didn't turn to face her acting like she wasn't there.

"I don't need to eat or sleep Nami, I just need to focus on getting Zoro back." He said glancing back at her for a moment before returning his attention to the darkened waves.

Nami sighed softly, "Luffy at least eat, it's not like you to miss meals, we're all worried about—I'm worried about you." She said softly staring at her feet unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't worry about me Nami, I'm fine. You should be worried about Zoro." He stated coldly not bothering to meet her gaze.

Nami stepped in front of her captain forcing him to look at her, "Of course I'm worried about Zoro, these people we're facing, they're ruthless but you need food and rest to be at your best." Nami exclaimed earning a nod from him.

"Alright I understand thanks." He said turning away once again earning a frown from the orangette, she rarely ever seen him like this.

"Luffy you don't have to shoulder these burdens alone we've gotten nakama back from enemy territory before and near impossible odds." Nami states refusing to leave just yet.

The straw hat captain shook his head, "not like this Nami, this guy beat Big Mom, Blackbeard, and Kaido already. You saw him earlier, there's no doubt he's me. He told me I can't beat him because he knows everything about me, my strengths, weakness, what I fear to lose." He said solemnly bowing his head guarding his expression with the straw hat.

"Your wrong y'know," she stepped closer drawing his eyes to hers, "Your nothing like him; you're good, kind, goofy.." she giggled softly at the last part. "It goes both ways Luffy, he knows you just like you know him."

A smile smile spread across Luffy's features hearing his navigator's firm reassuring words. "Thank you Nami." He said letting out an exhale grateful for her making him see things clearer relieving his tension.

"Of course Luffy that's what I'm here for, now get some rest captain you look tired." Nami said examining his features. He nodded watching her climb back down to the ship disappearing from sight.

Awhile later the captain's stomach grumbled feeling the hunger start to get to him. He sighed jumping down from the figurehead examining the patchwork both the Frankies and Usopp did to reinforce the Sunny making it sailable.

Luffy drooled seeing a plate of meat in the middle of the table with a cup of milk. He ran over examining the empty deck eating everything in sight in mere seconds finishing it off by chugging the milk.

"Gotcha!" A pair of familiar arms circled his neck pulling him to her chest.

"Hey what gives?!"

"Just stop fighting it and relax will ya." Nami said trying to settle the captain down. She took his hat off placing it on the ground beside him.

"I can't sleep Nami...I have to get Zoro back." Luffy said feeling her settle his head onto her lap.

"I miss him too Luffy, We'll get him back okay?" She said lowering her voice starting to run her hands through his hair feeling him give into the urge to sleep.

"But Nami I-"

"Shhh go to sleep Luffy." Nami said running her hand through his unruly spiky hair trying to sooth him to sleep. She halted his attempt to sit up placing her hands on his chest pushing him back down onto her lap. "Please you need rest captain, we all need you in peak condition."

He studied her features for a moment before turning his head to the side letting the overwhelming feeling of sleep overtake him.

"He finally fell asleep huh?" Insurgent Robin asked coming to sit next the navigator awhile later.

It took Nami a moment to realize it wasn't her Robin. "Yes I finally got him to sleep." She said adorning a small smile continuing to run her hands through his curls.

Robin warmly smiled, "he really listens to you."

"We're working on it, It's getting better, slowly." She said suppressing a giggle starting to hear his soft snores between their conversation.

For the most part Nami felt like she'd been talking to her Robin except the lingering sadness she could feel radiating beneath the surface of the elder woman's eyes.

"Hey Robin, where's your guys' me? I mean I'm out there somewhere right now but where am I in...all this?" Nami questioned wondering where the other version of her could've been.

"I haven't seen you in awhile not since the day Luffy destroyed Mariejois, I'm not sure exactly." Robin answered trying their best to hide the emotions building.

"Oh I see, I just can't see why I'd ever leave especially knowing that my friends are torn like this. Do you think your Luffy will ever come back to being like this?" She asked motioning her eyes toward the snoozing captain laid on her lap.

Robin shook her head, "no, not like your Luffy but I'm not giving up hope that there is still some of the old him that resides somewhere." She said with a sigh. Insurgent Robin spent a few more minutes with Nami before leaving to get some rest bidding the navigator goodnight.

"N-Nami...how long was I asleep?" He asked with a yawn stretching his arms out.

"Not long enough, go back to sleep."

He nodded not having the strength to fight the urge to rest feeling the soreness encompass his body. "Nami...I'm sorry I know I failed you guys and I promise I won't again."

"You didn't fail Luffy we barley knew what we were walking into; we'll get him back, I promise." She said softly running her fingertips along his cheeks.

"I'm going to need your help like in Totto Land even if it's tougher, without you I would've been dead then and today..."

"Luffy-"

"Nami, thank you." He said softly staring into her hazelnut chocolate eyes turning his head to the side passing out into oblivion once more.

Nami let out a relieved sigh hearing him lightly snore once again, "you idiot you'll never have to thank any of us because without you we wouldn't have experienced the joys you bring us." She said placing her forehead against his for a brief moment hoping in some way he heard her hushed words.

The navigator lit a lantern pulling out a book to pass the time while her captain slept, he needed to be at full strength to rescue Zoro.

 **XXX**

The Regime mothership docked at the harbor releasing dozens of soldiers who held the two prisoners of the Insurgency escorting them to the palace. Zoro and the Insurgency doctor nicknamed 'fate' remained silent not knowing what would become of their situation.

"Wait in the war room." Luffy commanded to his emperors and Regime officers feeling two familiar presences making their way across the beach toward his position. He didn't have time for this, there were much bigger matters to attend to.

Sanji and Pudding appeared on Rabiyan the flying carpet making their way toward his position. The chef sprinted for his former captain ready to throw his arms around him.

"Luffy thank goodness! I thought we'd never see each other again!" Pudding said wiping tears from her eyes rejoicing upon seeing their reunion. Without warning Luffy violentally kicked Sanji backwards bringing Rabiyan and their joyous mood to a screeching halt.

"Oi shitty captain what the hell-"

"Get the hell out of here now civilians, don't you realize your allies with the Insurgency." The high councilor said being immediately rebuffed by his former chef.

"No! That's what we came to tell you we're not allied with them!" Sanji shouted.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"We just came to talk...you need to come back to us, to the crew. We can make things right again." The chef placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder only to receive another hard punch to the head sending flying across the beach.

"Liars! You're here for Brook, to help him escape which makes you allies. I can't allow that to happen." Luffy stated firmly placing his hands in his pockets.

"Luffy, did you really?" Pudding questioned mostly to herself seeing blood leak onto the sand beneath Sanji's feet. "Luffy!" She yelled catching his attention, "we really came just to talk to you, Sanji's leg can't take another major fight you know that I-"

"Pudding!" Sanji yelled halting her words knowing where this was headed, "stay out of this, this is a duel."

"You call this a duel?" Luffy asked noticing the familiar sight. It seemed like ages ago he'd been in Sanji's shoes, having the same determination in his eyes—he'd been a fool back then as well. "This isn't like your situation in Totto Land, I AM the government— I AM where I truly belong."

Sanji ignored his words, "even I know you don't believe that captain, it's not too late to come back to us. Think about N-" Already anticipating what he was about to say Luffy kicked the chef once again sending him back farther along the sand.

"Luffy stop!" Pudding shouted desperately watching from above. The baker tried to hold her emotions back witnessing how determined he'd been rescuing Sanji the first time from Whole Cake Island then returning to aid their escape during the war. Just how far had he come since then? He stood showing absolutely no remorse or hesitation in his actions.

"If you don't use haki to defend yourself you're going to die."

"Why would I need haki captain? I just want to talk."

The pair glared at one another knowing what was coming next, and Pudding was a helpless spectator.

"LUFFY STOP!" Pudding screamed at the top of her lungs seeing his fist ignite in flames aiming for his former chef.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: I'm double dipping so I'll be updating Vol. 1 next before coming back to this, as always thanks for the read.**


	5. The Calm

Sanji coughed out blood reeling on his heels after the strike from his former captain. His breaths became erratic and shallow suddenly before feeling a fist from Luffy connect to his chin continuing the fierce assault. The cook hit the ground harshly sending sand flying into the air nearly reaching the carpet his wife resided on. No strikes were held back now, there was a certain animalistic ferocity behind them.

Luffy ignored the pleading shouts of the baker flying overhead watching the ending to their one sided fight. He came to stand only feet from the chef who stood proudly glaring directly at the high councilor. "I-I refuse to fight you captain." Sanji states showing the same respect since any of this had started. Despite the pained feeling in his leg he knew there wasn't a way to beat Luffy even if he wanted to, he had to talk to him in hopes of earning a victory.

"Then it's not my fault if you die." Luffy spoke the same words he'd said to him years ago consuming engulfing his hands in hellfire as he ascended into the air with a boom kicking the sand up.

"Luffy-kun!" Pudding shouted watching the man ascend to a high altitude coming to a complete halt. The last thing she expected Luffy to do was attack his former crew mate branding them as liars. Where had their unwavering trust gone?They really came here by their own merit to just talk to him about his behavior and hope for a chance to try and release Brook.

Sanji held no fear in his gaze watching the magnificent flames twirl rapidly through the sky. It wasn't more than three years ago they stood in opposite sides of this conflict. Back then he couldn't understand why his captain didn't fight back, it didn't make sense until afterwards. Today he stood tall not backing down willing to repay the life debt he owed to his captain for everything he'd done for him up to this point.

Pudding could only watch helplessly from a distance wanting to stop the high councilor from harming Sanji in any way, but he refused to receive assistance. She couldn't fathom how this had been the same Luffy that traveled to Totto Land helping Sanji and his family escape her mom's assassination plot. Tears pooled near her eyes remembering how fiercely determined he'd been when he first showed up to her bakery requesting assistance with the straw hats.

"Luffy-kun...please stop..." she wanted to scream the words but they came out as whispers quickly vanishing into the wind.

The high councilor dove straight for Sanji's position rearing his fist back to strike. Memories flooded his mind of the times they shared over the years; when they first met on board the baratie, the adventures on the Going Merry and Thousand Sunny, the previous fight, their reunion in Dressrosa during the new coliseum games; but most of all he remembered the simple times when the cook would finally give into his demands to make more meat earning a happy grin from him— everything was all ancient history now.

Pudding began to panic seeing Sanji's former captain's speed increase and the flames growing brighter causing her to sweat from the heat. "PLEASE STOP LUFFY-KUN YOU WIN, YOU WIN WE'LL LEAVE!" She shouted becoming half blind from the tears on the brink of falling seeing how she'd been powerless to stop this.

"I won't move." Sanji growled glaring directly in the eyes of his former captain not wavering an inch. Luffy brought the flaming fist down down causing a mixture of chaotic fire and coarse sand in the area to bolt in the air. Pudding couldn't bear releasing a scream watching the scene unfold, sounds refused to leave her diaphragm.

High councilor Luffy's eyes widened after the dust settled seeing his fist collided against a black katana with Zoro standing protectively in front of Sanji. "So this is it then huh captain?" Zoro questioned, turning his head to the side facing toward the city walls, "NOW!" He shouted watching Usopp and Chopper emerge from their hiding spots underneath a camouflage blanket having perfectly blended in the sand.

Zoro grabbed his former captain's wrist holding tightly on his arm while heavy point Chopper grasped both Luffy's legs keeping them pinned. Rabiyan tightly coiled around Luffy's other arm rendering it immobile and Pudding landed on his shoulders sealing the trap. Luffy let out a feral growl like a wild animal being caged for the first time. The trap by his former crew mates deeply upset the man who felt untouchable was now at their mercy having to face whatever they had in store for him.

Pudding immediately got to work activating her Memo Memo abilities beginning to dig inside the head of the high councilor. The more he struggled the harder it became as the power from Pudding's fruit put a stranglehold on his immense willpower. A misty haze glazed over Luffy's eyes as he became lost in the fragments of his very own memories. "Is he under? Don't let up." Zoro states tugging on the arm harder to keep the high councilor in place.

Pudding nodded affirmatively, "I'll be quick, he's very strong." The woman said struggling with her grip getting right to work.

"Man you were harder to catch on our days of tag on the Sunny." Usopp walked toward his former captain studying the blank expression. "For the record this goes down as my plan." Usopp said proudly adorning a smirk seeing the high councilor subdued by their efforts.

Sanji hadn't taken his eyes off of his former captain feeling guilt take over; the moments that Luffy needed them, they were only consumed with their own lives neglecting his needs. "I understand captain...even if it's only a little...I do." The cook said lighting a cigarette to calm the nerves.

"Oi, you good shitty cook? You cut it pretty close there." Zoro inquired staring at the sorrowful mood of the chef. He couldn't blame Sanji for feeling a certain way about the current circumstances, the chef understood what it was like to be under the same conditions.

"Yeah I'm alright. Let's just get this over with, how's it coming dear?" He asked up to Pudding who worked tirelessly, trying to decipher memories from one another aiming to find the right ones.

"Something's not right you guys." She said alerting everyone to the problem.

"What's the issue?" Chopper asked hugging the ankles of the high councilor making sure to keep his grip tight.

"There's ten extra years of memories here." Pudding said continuing to file through the fragments, her eyes widening at her findings. She could also feel the emotions pouring through his soul reaching her's. "He's in mourning... I can feel his anguish." The brunette sounded like she could cry at any moment.

Everyone's eyes widened hearing her words, they all knew the reason why he'd been suffering so much and none of them were there to help him through it—had this been their fault?

Pudding let out a few droplets of tears fall from her cheeks seeing the images before her; a brunette girl— a perfect mixture of her and Sanji had been held by Luffy as she blew out candles on a cake with the name 'Sora' decorates the top. He held the child between them with a large smile while Sora held onto him as well. She saw everything, all the memories that couldn't have happened. She'd seen Luffy's family, their family, and what should've happened—what his ultimate happiness would've been, and now...

"My God Luffy..." Pudding said softly flipping past the memories of the carnage he'd went about dishing out as the leader of the free world. That wasn't a concern of her's; she'd done terrible things in her life that were regretful, she was the wrong person to judge someone for their questionable actions.

"Found it." The golden memory that would solve everything was finally within her grasp. Just as she approached the memory she could feel Luffy struggling furiously mumbling incoherent words.

"Usopp..." Luffy choked out unsure of how he could continue with the immense pressure filling his head. It took every ounce of willpower to speak through the semi-paralyzed state.

"L-Luffy... Don't worry we're going to fix everything and you can come back to us and leave this life behind!" Usopp declared grasping the high councilor's shoulders seeing his eyes appear through the misty haze.

"Your family...think about Kaya..." Luffy wheezed continuing to battle those that held him down willing to protect the precious memory that made him who he was at the moment. If they were successful he would be living a false life with no motivation to drive him forward, he couldn't allow it to be taken at any cost.

"What did you say?!" Usopp growled snatching Luffy's coat collar, "Why did you say her name like that! What are you planning on doing?!" Zoro's eye widened seeing the unfamiliar expression from the sniper realizing what was happening.

"Usopp don't, don't! Don't engage! We almost have it." Zoro said glancing at Pudding who remained concentrated still pulling at the memories.

"Tell me your lying! What the hell are you going to do?!" Usopp said knocking Sanji's comforting hand off his shoulder not taking his eyes from the fearsome and familiar gaze of the former straw hat captain.

"What I have to..." He said staring into the sniper's gaze causing the man to lose it at the mention of his longtime girlfriend.

"No you won't! I won't let you or your Regime lay a hand on her you bastard!" Usopp shouted losing his cool punching Luffy across the face rapidly causing Pudding to lose her grip on the memory putting it back in place.

Sanji quickly grabbed ahold of Usopp stop ping his unnecessary assault that threatened everything they worked for up until this point. Luffy shrugged Rabiyan off his left hand throwing the carpet on the beach before reaching up throwing Pudding off his shoulders sending her flying.

The cook's eyes widened in horror seeing his wife falling rapidly toward the beach. Pudding opened her eyes to feel a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She peaked them open happily smiling at her rescuer. "Zoro!" She shouted gleefully earning a small smile from the samurai.

Sanji triumphantly raised a fist at Zoro's timely rescue letting out an exhale holding a hand over his heart, "thank goodness." He said relieved that Pudding remained relatively unharmed watching the carpet pursue the pair making their way toward the end of the shoreline.

Chopper, Sanji, and Usopp stood together unwilling to give into the urge to fight their former captain. He was the man responsible for recruiting each one of them into the straw hat crew personally. In a flash of light Borsalino and Marco appeared behind the high councilor causing the trio to back away slightly intimidated by the sudden appearances.

"Stay back." Luffy commanded to his emperors glancing at them making sure they stood away to remain a non threat before walking toward the trio. "Leave and don't return, your all enemies of the Regime—the next time we meet I can't guarantee your safety, not until you hand over Trafalgar Law." He stated not taking his eyes off the trio.

"No he was your friend we'll do no such thing like that. There's only one to go from here, you can still come back to us." Sanji argued hoping to see some semblance of his former captain.

Usopp sighed heavily, "You're not well Luffy, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help before but don't shut us out now! You're really going to take these 'yes men' over your family?!"

"Why don't you join me then? If you really want to help me end this and restore the balance to the world I'm perfecting. It's not too late, we can be a family again." Luffy said holding his hand out for one of them to take. Fighting with his former crew was the last thing he wanted to do, if there was a chance they could join him it would do wonders for his future plans.

"No!" Zoro's voice boomed causing everyone to turn their attention to the samurai who stood before his former captain. "Not until you release Brook, you can't hold him prisoner and expect us to just let it happen." The samurai and the high councilor glared at each other silently sizing one another up studying one another's immense powers.

"You know I can't do that. Two of my councilmen are dead because of him, I need someone to answer for that, if you bring me Law I will hand over Brook peacefully." Luffy offered stepping closer to his former crew mates wanting them desperately to join his crusade. Once the Insurgency fell there would be nothing stopping him from invading other worlds to extend his power beyond this realm—He would start with the alternate straw hat's one.

The high councilor could easily read their trepidation about handing over the former ally that helped them throughout the New World. "Think about Brook, your families, everything you've accomplished..." Luffy spoke drawing their eyes to him. "Are you guys going to risk everything to protect one man? Usopp your one of the most accomplished weapons expert owning numerous firearm ranges-Chopper your the number one medical expert in the world and your surgical prowess is unmatched even by our standards-Sanji you and your wife own four five star world renowned restaurants and created a fortune for yourselves-Zoro you've taught honor, discipline, and respect along with an unparalleled abundance of fighting skill to a new generation of samurai—do you all really want to give your new dreams up for one man?" Luffy exclaimed placing his hands in his pockets studying the group's expression.

None of them could deny he had a point, they weren't apart of the Insurgency and didn't want to jeopardize everything they worked for. They could see the lingering sadness behind the eyes of their former leader wondering if would they ever get the true him back.

The others looked to Zoro as he let out a sigh, "get rid of the lackeys." The samurai said glaring at the two emperors who stood idly by awaiting the conclusion of the meeting. With a nod from the high councilor the pair vanished in a ray of light surprising the others. "We need the memory of where Brook is to make sure he's alright and to convince Trafalgar to trust us." Zoro states earning a genuine smile from the former captain.

Sanji helped Pudding down from the carpet as she apprehensively approached the group. Luffy sighed knowing he'd hurt the woman deeply after the fight with her

husband. The chef unsuccessfully held back his wife as she marched up to him slapping him roughly across the face. Luffy realigned his jaw expecting nothing less after his actions, nor far from his first slap from a pissed off wife.

"For scaring me like that, I'm not going to forgive you," She sighed audibly closing her eyes, "but I'll do whatever it takes to get Brook back to us." That was good enough for the leader of the free world.

Luffy nodded, "I understand, you deliver Trafalgar to an open designated area of my choosing then I'll release him to you." He said dropping his eyes from the group unable to look them in the faces for his recent actions.

"I'm sorry Usopp I didn't mean what I said..." he said breaking the silence that fell over the beach. He couldn't help apologize after his actions suddenly realizing what he'd done after everything cooled off.

"I know." He said simply dropping his eyes to his feet wondering what else he could say to help his friend out.

It took less then few minutes for Pudding to retrieve the memory of where Brook was held in the palace. "There I have it, now we can convince Law to assist us to rescue him." She said nodding toward the high councilor.

"Good, once I have him there won't be a need for anyone to get hurt, I just want all this to end." He said causing the others to go silent wanting to believe his words but the actions he took over the years somewhat frightened them. "You guys wanted my memory... of that day in Mariejois...why?" Luffy asked knitting his eyebrows wondering why they'd try to take the only piece of his psyche that drove him forward through life.

"We thought it would help you Luffy...you look like you haven't slept in awhile, we are just really worried about you—let us save you." Chopper said sniffling to stop his emotions from overcoming him.

"Chopper..." He said softly drawing everyone's eyes. "There is no saving me...I'm going to a place where I'll receive no solace..." the high councilor glanced up to the sky wishing he were in Paradise residing beside his beloved.

"Why are you saying all this Luffy? You've never talked like this before, it can still be like it used to be—"

"No it can't!" Luffy snapped interrupting Usopp causing the others to stare at him bewildered at his behavior.

"Why not?" Sanji questioned glaring at his former captain.

"Because it's not a game anymore, it's still a thrill for you guys, you haven't been pushed to the edge-" Luffy said turning his back trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Edge of what Luffy?" Chopper asked not understanding what his former captain meant by that.

"The abyss, where all hope dies..." he said trailing off looking towards the beach's horizon while his friends remained speechless. It finally dawned on them that he would find no solace no matter what happened. In a matter of years he conquered the world controlling every aspect of life—and wanted none of it. This reality made them want to try even harder to never give up on him.

"Oi don't give me that meta-physical bullshit why are you doing this?" Zoro questioned folding his arms. He'd known the captain from the beginning always understanding that Luffy thought differently than everyone else, it sometimes made him unreadable if he didn't want you to know what he was thinking.

"I told you." Luffy didn't budge from his stance.

"You should know better than any of us you can't push us away captain." Sanji spoke catching the high councilor's gaze.

Luffy sighed audibly letting the tension fade from his frame, "then work with me, the sooner we get this exchange done, the sooner everything can go back to the way it was before all this, I don't want to fight any of you." The straw hats understood what was being asked of them, they would do anything to secure one of their families back from the government.

Luffy felt something inside him stir to speak again, "I don't know if it interests you or not but I thought you should know that there's a second straw hat crew that arrived here sometime yesterday." His words caused the group to shift on their heels thinking it had to have been made up. "I have their Zoro is custody, I'm sure you'll meet them soon though."

They didn't inquire about it any further wanting to find the truth for themselves. "Sorry about Coby," Zoro said meeting his former captain's gaze, "I'm sure he was a good kid, he didn't deserve to go out like that."

"No he didn't, it isn't me you should be sorry to. He left behind his wife and unborn child, they're the ones that truly lost it after all this."

"Damn..." Zoro scratched his head coming to a realization all of this was more complicated than he originally thought.

"Alright then, I expect you to keep your end of it Luffy just let us know the details for the exchange point and we'll see you after this." Zoro said as the group piled onto the carpet ascending into the sky. Luffy watched them go pinching the bridge of his nose knowing his plans were constantly changing.

—

 **XXX**

—

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." Luffy said watching his council flood the war room conversing amongst one another keeping their spirits high hoping to deal with this once and for all—to them it was just business.

"It doesn't make sense high councilor, I checked every precaution and potential miscalculations tinkering failsafes of the palace security making it near impossible to breach..." The former warlord Bartolommeo Kuma never showed any semblance of outward emotion until these past few days. Luffy knew the pacifista had been closer to the two commanders of the group, always keeping an eye out making sure they didn't fall behind.

"I didn't see it coming either Kuma, I'd been so caught up in my own business lately..." Luffy said leaning back on the bench resting his head against the wall.

"Try not to blame yourself high councilor, we all knew the potential dangers this life entailed. The Insurgency proved to the world we aren't completely untouchable." Kuma said turning toward their leader who hadn't budged from his spot.

"Your right, this is the life of a soldier; I've killed men, women, and children I realize you eventually get used to it. But you never get used to losing people, and we've lost a lot." He said hiding his eyes behind his hat leaving his expression unreadable.

"You and I share the same pain I think." Kuma said sometime after the minutes of silence.

"I should've just left leadership in someone else's hands, Dragon or Sabo are more capable then I am." Luffy said breaking the quietness turning his attention toward the android noting the contemplative look.

"Perhaps, either way it was your destiny to change the world in your image. The previous World Government was right to fear your very existence; without you the world wouldn't be the way it is, people are now truly able to live freely." Kuma spoke standing from the bench preparing to head inside the war room.

"The world's changing Kuma, the world doesn't recognize people like us. They don't want us around anymore. No more killers, no more pirates, we're the last of what we are." He'd only been gone two years and the world already felt so different then when he left it, he hardly recognized it.

Bartolommeo Kuma didn't utter a sound simply listening to the high councilor rant knowing that based on what he's been through it looked like he lost years off his youthful life. Having experienced the moment of death then brought back to life twice and dragged from one edge of your universe to the other would do that to you.

"What do you plan after this? Does it still reside in other worlds, do you still wish to conquer them all?" The cyborg asked finding the gaze of his leader.

"Nothing's changed you know that, we handle this like always."

A moment of silence passed before one of them spoke again, "Despite everything you've accomplished, you still wish to be on the Thousand Sunny with your family don't you?"

"It doesn't matter." Luffy stated evenly heading inside the war room with the cyborg on his heels.

The meeting in the war room wasn't without disagreements from members who'd been visibly upset about the appearance of another straw hat pirate crew. It was more a nuisance then they needed at the moment, but the more pressing issue had been the location of Trafalgar Law.

"Scouts searched the last three locations of their abandoned bases, turning the places inside out only to find nothing about his current whereabouts." Dragon said addressing the entirety of the room.

Sabo shook his head, "there's no possible way he could've escaped our territory sea slugs, the radars would've picked them up by now. No reports from any citizens or local police forces, so we know they're not in a populated area."

"Are you sure your ex-crew mate doesn't know? Maybe the other one we captured has information?" Marco questioned aloud catching the group's attention.

"It isn't that simple," Luffy said folding his arms, "this Insurgency is different from what I've seen before. They're more organized then rag tag rebellions in the past, if we go to another location it could cost us lives, I'm not taking that chance again." They all nodded in agreement.

"Have you come to agreement with your comrades from the old days?" Borsalino asked keeping his eyes trained on Raliegh's movements as he placed pieces on the table drawing up their plan of attack.

The high councilor nodded, "yeah they're going to bait Law to meet at the extraction point," Luffy pointed to the lines Raleigh drew, "once we get him, they get their man back and Trafalgar goes down for the crimes he's committed."

"And of course we can't forget he'll show for the empress." Katakuri said reminding the council of their trump card if anything went awry.

Luffy nearly forgot that over the mention his wife, he hadn't seen her in months. She'd been able to visit the frontlines with the amazon's rarely to bring relief to the soldiers aiding them with food, medical supplies, and strategic tactics in an effort to overcome the war for Wano's liberation.

On cue the council's attention turned toward the opened doors breaking them from their conversations. The air nearly left the room seeing the flawless empress Hancock grace their presences. "Excuse my tardiness gentlemen I seem to have woken up late." She said adorning a smile while the council chuckled it off happy for her return. Luffy couldn't help narrow his eyes noting her difference in attitude to when he last saw her, although he couldn't have been more grateful for helping him immensely over the past two years.

The council discussed other plans involving policy and other business ventures that still bored the high councilor, he couldn't take his off the jovial expression of the empress, and not once did she glance his way. A hidden smile reached his lips as he turned back to Raleigh and Ace's explanation about the new railway systems undergoing construction.

"The empress looks stunning today." Sabo said trying to get his brother's attention off the map in the middle of the table.

"Hm? Yeah." He mumbled trying to concentrate of the import and export documents resting in front of the map making sure to have everything prepped for their initial attack.

Sabo graciously smiled passing the empress on his way out tipping his top hat, "Empress you look gorgeous today."

"Thank you, you look sharper than usual." She said warmly smiling coming to stand next her husband. He gave a small smile placing his hand on the empress's side pulling her closer.

"It's good to see you." He said smirking letting a hand fall to her lower back. It had been a long two years away during the war only see one another in passing never having a chance to reconnect what remained of it.

What exactly remained he couldn't fathom no matter the sleepless days he spent thinking about it. He didn't even know what remained in himself after everything that happened to him. Sometimes doing the right things felt like the wrong things, and the wrongs one felt right—no not right, it was necessary. Everything he did had to be.

Hancock placed her hands on his shoulder's giving his cheek a soft kiss before turning toward the table avoiding his gaze. "You seem well, I'm glad to see you." She said turning toward him again meeting his smile.

"Just glad that we're finally going to put all this behind us." He said letting out an audible sigh ready to get to it right away.

"I understand." She rested her head against his shoulder. Whatever he needed she would give it to him like he asked for over the past two years. Their relationship hadn't been the most intimate but he relied heavily on her to keep the wheels turning while he'd been away.

"Tell me about your trip to the maiden islands," he tugged on the empress's waist pulling her with him.

"Of course where are we heading dear?" She asked flashing a warm smile.

"You'll see come on." The pair walked together coming to stop in the back of the office. Hancock's eyes widened as he opened the door to the large outside veranda containing an impressive tangerine grove.

"It's been awhile, I was honestly surprised at first." Luffy grinned admiring the trees' height and plentiful stocks of oranges.

"It's beautiful." Hancock couldn't help place a hand over her heart admiring the garden.

They sat on a nearby bench overlooking the oceans enjoying the shade of the trees. It'd been hard on both dealing with the separation but things were civil, truthful.

"Things seem peaceful, hopefully it lasts."

"Hancock," she lifted her head from his shoulder recognizing the tone, "yes Luffy?"

"I know... I know, that you had your nights back on Amazon Lily..." Hancock's eyes widened realizing that he knew she didn't know how he would react. "It's fine with me...I understand, what you two have doesn't interfere with my plans."

"You're not angry? Or upset?" She asked still uncertain until he chuckled.

"No, there's no reason to be, I understand. We can be truthful with each other, it's alright." He said leaning his arms over the bench.

A weight felt like it'd been lifted from her chest, "thank you, that means a lot to me." She said relaxing comfortably into her seat.

"No need to thanks me, your my friend Hancock and you can't help do what you think is right, even if the world turns against you." He grinned noticing her features light up. "You look happy."

"Still, thank you for understanding." She states grateful that he would be gracious enough to understand. "Do you still have those dreams you told me about the last time I saw you?"

"Yeah I dream of being the trapped in the middle of the River Styx staring down at the people I put there, they're screaming 'join us brother.' Where I'm going after this, there isn't any solace I'll find."

"Luffy," Hancock said laying her head on his shoulder feeling the heavy breaths he took. "You know your not a bad person, it's like you said you do what you think is best, I've done my share of killing before."

"It doesn't matter if I'm good or not. To the Regime citizens I'm the savior to the Insurgents I'm scum; I have to do the only necessary thing Hancock, you understand what I'm saying don't you?"

She understood perfectly, "is there anyway you can create peace?" She already knew the immediate answer.

"Not after the attack, not after losing Coby and Bartolommeo..."

Hancock nodded hiding her eyes with her bangs, "I know, I just don't want anyone else to die for this conflict."

Luffy placed a hand on her shoulder catching her gaze, "then convince him to do the right thing, to turn himself into us and no one will die."

"I can try, but I'm not sure it will work. You killed his first mate after all that isn't something to just let go." Hancock said sighing knowing what would eventually happen.

" I know this only ends one way." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders leaving a longing kiss on forehead as she leaned into it. "You can tell them our strategy if you want to but remember we told you everything you know not what we know."

"It's fine, I'll still help them out anyway I can." She said accepting his hand to help her stand from the bench.

"Good they'll need it."

"Luffy..." she said hugging him tightly, "Thank you for showing me your garden."

"Don't mention Hancock." He held to him for a few moments knowing that their time had passed, she didn't want to rekindle their flame if there was ever one.

The pair stared at one another knowing there wasn't much to say left, one wanted to live life to the fullest while the other felt life passed them by. Would this be the last time they talked like this?

He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the door opening, "forgive the intrusion sir, emperor Sabo sent an urgent request." A guard spoke waiting for him to follow.

The current thought left his mind as he let his hand fall from his wife's shoulder, "I'll be back soon." He left before she could tell him what'd been on her mind wondering if they would ever talk that openly again.

—

 **XXX**

—

Luffy leaned on the doorframe facing the captor bound to the chair, "who is this guy?" He asked Sabo staring at the swollen eye and injuries to the citizen.

"This bastard thinks he can take on the government, a former reporter that worked for one of my media companies." Sabo exclaimed releasing a laugh earning snickers from the soldiers.

Luffy stared at him for moment, "that's right you yelled at me in the street two years ago before leaving for Wano." The man had always asked the kind of questions that got you killed in a society like this, he had it coming sooner than later.

"Yeah d-damn right I did." He said keeping his good eye open to stare at the brothers. "I know the truth about what happened in deep in the Goa Kingdom two years ago."

Luffy shut the door coming to tower over the captive, "how long have you been on to me?" He asked pulling a cigar out enjoying the fact Sabo lit both of theirs' on cue.

"Awhile." He answered harshly with a hateful stare. "Been a long time."

"And so that was you then, I'm guessing your responsible for the Insurgent's knowing the layout of the palace."

"I already told them everything...I have a wife, I got a family, two young boys."

"You aided terrorists that took the lives of two well respected councilmen. Tell us where Trafalgar Law is then you see your family." Sabo said crossing his arms leaning against the back wall.

"Your not going to beat him you really pissed him off high councilor." The man spoke glaring at the brothers. "He found escapees to expose your corruption from extorting those people and the people of the world will uprise against you."

"They'll never fight for him—"

"No, they'll fight for the straw hat that arrived yesterday. He's going to take down your corrupt government one way or another."

"I don't have a problem with that, the few people that do rebel will be on the wrong side of history." Yet he still didn't have a solution to the newly arrived straw hats, they were a major wild card in all this. "You won't survive to see the new era." He said putting on the straw hat turning to leave.

"And neither will you." The man spoke meeting the high councilor's gaze one final time before letting darkness consumed him.

—

 **XXX**

—

The retired Navy fleet admiral Sengoku rarely ever experienced the luxury of being at home on a regular basis and going to sleep early due to his service in the marines. The ridiculous amount of work had made it impossible to sleep at a decent hour. He began to enjoy late night evenings most nights, sitting on the veranda overlooking the massive property. He'd kept his assets thanks to Garp owing him one for after the events of Marineford years earlier.

The retired admiral sipped freshly brewed tea enjoying the stillness that the nighttime brought over the massive estate. He could hear the gators in the nearby swamp growling searching for prey in the darkness.

"Damn forgot my-" he stopped searching his pockets realizing there was a lone cigar on the table next to him that wasn't in place a moment earlier. For a split moment he paused-his sense as his haki were sharp, if the Regime sent an assassin it would've been over before the rustling of the wind ended.

"Well you can come on out now, have some tea if you'd like." Sengoku called pouring another cup setting it on the table. Visitors were uncommon around these parts even during the day, not to mention it'd been securely placed near a bayou.

"I'm not here as an enemy, I don't have bad intentions." Trafalgar said devoid of emotion emerging from the shadows coming to stand in light.

"Of course you don't, thanks by the way," he indicated lighting the stogie, "the Regime aren't as judicious." Sengoku said.

"Judicious?" Law questioned showing a hint of surprise on his features. That wasn't something he wouldn't have imagined hearing from the retired fleet admiral.

"I'm counting the days until the Regime come for me, but they'll come for you first." Sengoku let out a puff of smoke letting a few moments of silence pass. "Well now that I discerned your not an assassin, but still a pirate I'm wondering what business you could have with a former fleet admiral of the Navy."

He ashes part of his cigar noting the Insurgency leader's silence. "If I'm not mistaken we last spoke in Dressrosa before we were rudely interrupted by Admiral Fujitora."

Trafalgar pulled his hat over his eyes "I'm here to talk about taking down the Regime," He said evenly wanting to get down to business. Their conversation from Dressrosa could wait until after everything was settled in the upcoming conflict if they survived.

"A lot easier said than done. Big Mom couldn't do it, Kaido couldn't do it. What makes you have a better chance than any of them?" He asked leaning back in his chair curious to how this would play out.

"We have something's they don't. You've heard about the straw hats' return?" Law asked beginning to drink the tea that was prepared for him.

"I've heard, but it doesn't guarantee it will work—" Sengoku said glaring at the leader of the Insurgency.

"It will. I've seen it with my own eyes, when he comes for her they won't be able to stop the high councilor but it will give them a reason to fight him." Law stated clutching his sword tighter coming to sit across from Sengoku.

"You did tell them the truth didn't you?"

"No."

"Mm." Sengoku grunted as a response clearly disagreeing with the decision.

"They don't need to know, it would only distract from the current objectives."

"Law—"

"I know," he said raising a hand not wanting to hear it, "but it doesn't matter, they will know the right side when the fighting starts."

"Even still this other straw hat is still overmatched but fairly so, do you really believe he's the key to winning?" Sengoku asked mid sip staring at the unreadable expression on the Surgeon of Death.

"No, she's the key." He said referring to the straw hat's navigator.

Sengoku opened his mouth to ask what he meant then quickly snapped it shut, "its truly a shame what happened, who would've thought it things could turn out like this." He rubbed his eyes suddenly feeling nauseated thinking about the past events.

"I need you to gather your former Navy contacts could strategic experience on my side." He said with some semblance of life into his voice.

"I haven't agreed to join yet have I? Besides you have to neutralize the dreadnought if you want to have a chance to fight." Sengoku answered.

"I already have it taken care of, I'm going to explain it at our next meeting. Once the objective is achieved then it all ends." Law said finishing the rest of the tea setting the cup back down.

"Is that so? Well then if I die might as well go down fighting."

"That's the spirit."

Sengoku refilled their cups admiring the peaceful nature around his house wondering if he'd come back after this. "Revenge is a fool's game."

"It's not revenge, it's just freedom." Law said.

"Ah, so democracy returns huh? I'll believe it when I see it. So how do plan on turning the citizens against the Regime?" Sengoku asked continuing to puff from the cigar that had been the primary question he'd been waiting to ask.

"We have survivors who are relatives of the eleven wealthiest bloodlines from that massacre in the backwoods of the Goa Kingdom to Mr. Fate's intervention whose in custody right now. They will speak through the media to make the people revolt." Law exclaimed folding his hands in front of his mouth to await a response.

"The majority of the population still won't turn but those that side with you will fight till the end."

"If there's a chance I'll kill that bastard any chance I can get." Law knew he should've killed him in that moment two years ago, it would've saved the trouble of now. After dealing with every enemy put forth accumulating allies from around the world, and biding his time, a chance presented itself to bring down the Regime.

"Well an old man better be off to bed it may be the last decent sleep I'll get." Sengoku stood up shaking the surgeon's hand witnessing him vanish into the night.

"Going against the Regime," Sengoku shook his head, "may God rest easy on my soul." He said staring up at the starry night sky.

—

 **XXX**

—

Luffy, Sabo, and Ace exited the police headquarters gathering the local militia alerting the upcoming war off the coast and imploring evacuation precautions should a worst case scenario happen.

Sabo reassured everyone there wouldn't be a problem, the city was a fortress withstanding the new gods' invasive efforts. It became a concern among the populous about the mystery behind the Insurgency. For nearly three years the age of pirates had come to end; while the Regime were off fighting in Wano, the world prospered, changing drastically. For all the world knew they were a ragtag group of pirates from a dead age who got away with an attack on the palace and needed to pay with their lives.

The trio of brothers left their younger sibling to his wife as she approached them from the palace entrance.

"Why did it have to be so sudden? We just got out of a war." Ace said leaning against the wall lighting his brother's cigar.

"It won't take long, we'll take their best shot."

"Ah so that's your game then dear brother?" Ace chuckled.

"The hell are you jawing about fire fist?" Sabo couldn't help grin at the deadman.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah she's not his but it's definitely her." Sabo answered evenly.

The pair stayed silent until the high councilor rejoined them. "Should I follow?" Ace asked watching the snake empress's carriage disappear down the street.

Luffy shook his head not bothering to concern himself with that, apart of him already knew. "Find the straw hats Ace, we need to be one step ahead."

Within a minute the trio walked through the deadman's portal to their destination. They landed in the grassy deck, Luffy ran his hands along the railing remembering the good times he'd had with his crew mates not long ago.

He waited patiently smoking a cigar before hearing shouting from atop the crow's nest. Straw hat Usopp yelled at the top of his lungs summoning the entirety of the straw hats out on the deck confronting the high councilor and his brothers.

"Perfect timing." Straw hat Luffy growled jumping down to confront the group with the rest of the straw hats standing behind their captain.

"Ace..." Straw hat Luffy stopped in his tracks staring at the deadman wondering how a semi translucent form of Ace appeared before his eyes.

"Oh that's right," Ace said meeting the other Luffy's gaze, "long time no see brother." The deadman showed his signature grin causing straw hat Luffy's eyes to widen.

"It really is you." He said still amazed seeing his resurrected brother on the Thousand Sunny.

"I'm not here to fight." The high councilor spoke calmly causing the other him to snort not willing to relent after the last fight.

"Yeah well give Zoro back then! If you give him to us then we'll listen to what you have to say but until then—" Luffy got in a stance ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"We'll make a trade, I'll give you back Zoro but I need you to come with me." He said causing the crew to lose it.

"Are you freaking mad?! Even if you are Luffy your an enemy! Why the hell would we trust you?!" Usopp shouted pointing an accusing finger at the high councilor.

"At the end of the day you should trust me because I'm still your captain... believe me you guys are on the wrong side of this." High councilor Luffy exclaimed uncrossing his arms letting them fall at his sides.

Straw hat Luffy gritted his teeth ,"You're not taking any of us..." Luffy said meeting his other self's gaze. "You expect us to sit back and do nothing?"

"No we expect you to do the smart thing, well kind of," Sabo coughed catching the captain's attention, "don't make this harder than necessary."

"It's not happening just forget it. We're going to take you down for kidnapping one of ours!" Sanji stood beside his captain not backing down from the imposing trio.

"He's fine," Luffy nodded to Ace watching him disappear through a portal, "see for yourself." A few moments later Zoro appeared from the realm shift much to the relief of the crew. They bombarded him with hugs as he shoved a few away wanting to be left alone.

"Franky Robin, we won't take one of them unless you tell me where Trafalgar is." Sabo suggested to the insurgents aboard the top deck relishing their silence.

"Let's go captain." The high councilor said folding his arms. "Don't endanger your crew."

The navigator inwardly froze realizing that the Insurgency's best hope for winning would be stripped away. "Nami where are you going?!" Chopper yelled seeing the navigator come to stand between the captain and the Regime.

"I'll take my captain's place! Take me instead."

The crew objected shouting at their navigator for even suggesting something like that. "Just don't hurt the crew." She added earning an understanding nod from the trio.

"Why take his place?" High councilor Luffy asked meeting her eyes for the first time immediately tearing away not wanting to be reminded of the past.

"Our crew needs him!"

"And not you?"

"The resistance needs Luffy in order to be successful, if that's what it takes then I'll go."

"Very well if that's your choice."

"It is."

Straw hat Luffy thought it over for a moment before raising a fist at the trio willing to take them on. "Don't! Don't do it!" The crew restrained the captain making sure he didn't do anything rash.

"Live today, fight tomorrow." Zoro said placing a hand on the captain's shoulder. He knew they couldn't match the trio's intensity at the moment, it wasn't time.

"It's alright remember the promise." Nami said speaking toward the monster trio.

"Tch clear my debt first." Zoro scowled.

"I remember Nami, your precious knight will rescue you." Sanji shouted with heart eyes.

Luffy blinked a few times remembering the words she said on the messenger before reaching Sabaody Archipelago. She was counting on him to rescue her if something went wrong, he understood now.

With a simple nod from her captain Nami gave a small smile disappearing with the trio through the rift.

"Yes we're here." Insurgent Robin spoke answering the transponder.

" **He took her then?"**

"Yeah they left."

" **Good, then the real plan gets into motion now. Come to base right now Robin-ya, we're preparing for a train heist."**

Insurgent Franky and Robin shared a glance unsure of the unannounced plan. " **Listen,"** Trafalgar caught their attention again, " **In order to take down the dreadnought we need its power core being currently transported across the world."**

"Right makes sense brother I'll rally the troops!" Franky said ordering the straw hats to mount together despite their current circumstance.

"I wish they would've kept your lazy ass instead of taking Nami. You don't have a scratch on you bastard I bet you probably slept all day!" Sanji yelled igniting a feud with the straw hat swordsman.

"Yeah well staying in there sure beats the hell out of talking to you dartbrows!"

Each of them were furious in their own right but none more than their captain. "Are you alright Luffy?" Robin asked noting his unusual silence receiving only a nod.

"Alright listen up straw hats! We're heading back to base and are gearing up to rob a train!" Insurgent Franky could hide his grin awaiting to go on a mission.

"Whaaat?! We can't do that! What about Nami-swan?!" Sanji growled.

"She knows what she's doing, we have to trust her." Robin said earning nods from the majority of the crew trusting the navigator's judgement.

"I'm in mourning one of my beloveds is gone, comfort me Robin-chan!" He shouted jumping into the air toward the archeologist receiving Zoro's forearm instead.

"Wonder what he's dreaming about?" Brook asked leaning down to the snoozing cook.

"Seriously man you should know what he's dreaming about." Usopp deadpanned dragging the chef toward the center of the grass.

"Only in your dreams love cook." Zoro laughed chugging from a bottle the guards gave him courtesy of the high councilor. "I'm good to rob a train." He said wiping the alcohol from his chin.

"Alright lets do it! Then we'll get Nami back." Luffy shouted rallying the crew together. It would be a time to hold steady whenever one went missing but he trusted his navigator, it didn't make it any easier though. He would get his comrade back at any cost.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Are you serious? What kind of place is this?!" Nami's eyes held beri's witnessing the high councilor and empress's private chamber's collection of expensive items laying around.

"There should be something in here." The high councilor flicked on the light to the empress's world class wardrobe causing the orangette's eyes to blind him for a few brief moments.

"Wow this place is amazing makes me curious what the rest of the place is like." She said sitting on the bed trying on the expensive jewels earning a laugh from the high councilor.

"That's stealing you know Nami." Her eyes widened slightly hearing the familiar laugh from her captain.

"I still don't get why you separated from your friends in place of your captain?" He asked breaking her from gazing at the jewelry.

"I want answers to how you got this way?"

He nodded understanding that Trafalgar Law played the secretive card keeping their supposed rebellion saviors in the dark.

"Sorry if I hurt you." He said ignoring the question outright.

"You didn't hurt me, I've seen the power you have, you could've killed me if you really wanted to." She said narrowing her eyes at jewels on her fingers.

Luffy audibly sighed, "I thought you were my enemies," the war had his mind on edge and the incident against Mr. Fate pushed him over the brink, "but you guys don't have to be, I'll give you what you want but you stay for twenty four hours to consider a position for the straw hats to join the Regime."

"Why would we join you? We heard everything that you've done! Your a monster not like our captain!" She shouted making sure he heard.

A small smile came over his face, "Your not wrong, your captain doesn't kill."

"Damn right he doesn't, but no one lives after facing him."

"That's how it used to be for me until Blackbeard made me choose." High councilor Luffy said meeting her eyes indicating he was being truthful. "He made me choose between letting you guys die or killing him. I chose the only necessary thing."

Nami's eyes widened hearing him continue the story, "while he stabbed me here," he said indicating toward his scarred abdomen, "he told me he was going to take you as his navigator and I snapped his neck."

She remained glued to the bed curious to what came next if that had only been the beginning, "he asked me what I was willing to do to achieve everyone's dreams, what would your captain have done?"

Nami remained silent for a moment before a glare, "he wouldn't do that."

"They really didn't tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

High councilor Luffy didn't have time to go over everything, he had overnight meetings into the morning—it could wait.

"Where's the other me during all this Luffy?" Nami asked causing the high councilor to smile hearing her familiar tone being able to enjoy a part of her being with him.

He dropped the smile knowing it was time to tell her, "The other you is...in a better place, no longer among the living." He said solemnly.

"W-what no way! That's impossible—"

Luffy shook his head handing her a dated newspaper about the casualties of Mariejois which had her name featured in the obituary.

"I couldn't save you..." he said staring at the ground near her feet, "I loved you... I couldn't cope with losing you, still can't." He gave her letters from his coat along with a familiar log pose that proved an exact match.

He waited for awhile letting her read through her handwritten letters putting them down from tears welling into her eyes, "my god..." was the only words he heard.

"They probably didn't tell you because these truths would scare you all away, I don't blame them." He continued to speak unsure if she was even listening anymore, the letters hadn't left her sight.

"Everything I've done up to this point I'd take it all back to sail again with my crew in tact... I've never seen you that happy before..." he said trailing off.

Luffy began to grow concerned seeing her lack of movement as she stared blankly at the letters. A moment later he blinked witnessing her snatch the cup of water gulping it down instantly. She drank the second slower trying to calm down.

"I know it's a lot to take it in but I'll explain more tomorrow, try and get some sleep." He said heading toward the door preparing for another meeting in the war room.

"Wait!" She called halting his tracks. His eyes lit up hearing her familiar voice. "How did it happen? How did sh- I mean I- how did I die?"

Her question brought back a flood of emotions that made him want to destroy every enemy that stood in his way having to relive his failure through an alternate version of his once trusted navigator. "We fought Akainu the Navy Fleet Admiral together."

A still silence passed through the room allowing the high councilor to recall the events like they happened moments earlier.

"He hit me with an attack that immobilized me and sent one your way knocking you to the edge of the tower. You fell before I could dive off, I tried grabbing you tightly...so tightly," he said trying to keep his emotions together, "but I failed...If I knew the extent of my powers it could've been different..."

Nami sat on the bed speechless forgetting all about the priceless jewelry decorating her arms. "I held you in my arms cursing my own arrogance of thinking I grew strong enough..." he shook his head. "Since that day my world hasn't been the same." The orangette's eyes widened unbelieving she was hearing her captain voice those words.

She had to know more about what the high councilor's relationship with her other self. The thought of her and the captain together was something she forced herself not to think in the moment, she wasn't sure what they had. "I better get some rest..." Nami said handing the letters back needing to sleep on everything she heard.

"Need anything people are right in the hallway, don't let me bother you." He said taking one last glance at the orangette tucked in the bed before leaving for the night.

—

 **XXX**

—

Nami tossed and turned in the luxury bed unable to sleep in any way. Every time she shut her eyes she could see the events Luffy described that led up to her death.

It explained a few things that the Insurgency refused to answer, hopefully in the next day she'll get more hoping maybe he could actually help their crew. He wasn't her Luffy but it was still him nonetheless.

She jolted awake picking her clima tact aiming it directly at the opening door. "You don't have to worry it's only me." Boa Hancock said through the darkness stepping into the starry lit night that basked the room.

"You're...you're his wife, the snake empress." Nami couldn't believe the imposing woman managed to get this close without her seeing it.

"It's alright," She said with a smile placing a hand on the woman easier her back down onto the bed, "your really here." Hancock touched the orangette's hair measuring up to her. Ever since discovering new lands beyond their own she knew this could be a possibility.

"So all that really did happen?" Nami asked sitting up against the pillows.

Hancock nodded, "yes, ever since then it's been hard on your friends but no more so then Luffy."

"I can imagine."

"You want some advice?"

"Sure."

"I would leave the moment you get back to your ship tomorrow. No matter what happens, what's said, you and your friends are only going to get hurt in this war." Hancock warned sitting on the bed placing a hand on the navigator's shoulder.

"I would but our captain-"

"He'll listen you," Hancock interjected cutting the younger woman off, "just trust me, ask Trafalgar to send you home—he will."

"I'll consider it." Nami said sighing softly.

"I've never seen anything like it ya know." Hancock said catching the orangette's attention.

"How do you mean?"

"I asked Luffy's hand in marriage for years and I always wondered why he said no, until I met you. I came to his ship one day to congratulate him on his victory; any man would've fell before his knees declaring love for me, but he only had eyes for you." Hancock said letting out a small laugh standing from the bed.

Nami's eyes widened again unsure of what she say about the matter, she understood all the same. "you guys are married now so he's moved on.." she spoke bringing the empress's gaze back to her.

"No, even after all this time-after all he's done-everything he does is for you." Hancock said collecting a few things from the room.

"Should I tell Luffy you're here?" Nami asked breaking the silence.

"Im sure he's busy enough, remember what I said girl—no matter what, go home." The doors closed not a moment later leaving Nami alone once again.

She sighed falling against the pillows trying compare the two Luffys trying to piece together how losing her in that way could trigger a reaction like that. Would her captain really become like this if something happened to her? She knew he cared but they all did for one another, there might be too many questions to ask in the morning.

In his office the high councilor prepared everything for after the battle with the Insurgency. He had a plan for the current straw hat crew wanting them to join his crusade in conquering other worlds.

He sat back letting his mind wander, feeling a certain peace knowing his navigator was back sleeping peacefully. It wasn't truly her, but it was good enough. Despite wanting to he knew she'd never stay in this world willing walking away from her crew, having her convince the crew to stay would be something entirely different.

Regardless of the situations arising at his doorstep he knew it was only a matter of time, everything was coming to an end.


	6. Train Heist

**A/N: let's get right to it, as always enjoy your reading.**

—

 **XXX**

—

The surgeon of death stalked through the corridors of the Insurgency fortress keeping pace behind the guards allowing them to escort him to the intended destination. Time was running out for their side to complete the upcoming heist. War was upon them; the time for choosing sides was over, the Insurgent survivors' broadcasts to the world that night would divide people in the upcoming days. Either people chose freedom from being deceived by their government or lived under the hidden oppression for the remainder of their lives.

When he first proposed the monumental agenda of taking down the Regime it'd been a far cry from the response now. The Insurgent leaders believed after the recent war and immediate aftermath the Regime were vulnerable for the first time in their short existence. In some ways they were proven right, the world government wasn't willing to gather the necessary resources to launch another full scale assault. Then again the Regime hierarchy of powerful beings didn't need an overwhelming army to fight, it wasn't a liberation like in Totto Land or Wano.

The conversations Law had with the other founding members of the Insurgency consisted mainly of heated debates on how to handle properly attack the Regime. The consensus in the room aside from the high councilor and dreadnought, the councilmen proved to be the biggest obstacle in obtaining their goals. Despite being some of the strongest fighters of their respective generation; it would take more than a full frontal assault by their forces to take down the Regime—they prepared too long for that to be the next logical step.

The Insurgency guards pushed the double doors open allowing Law to swiftly make his way over to the war room table coming to meet the alternate straw hats pirates. The moment the surgeon of death laid eyes on the united crew from an alternate world, hope surged through his veins for the first time in years. The loss against the high councilor didn't mean much for the straw hat captain, the elder of two simply tested his alternate self wanting to see what made him tick—just like he did him. Even still the missing navigator proved to be a weakness that proved his theory right, underneath all the layers of pain the high councilor was still human or at least capable of emotions. He'd been surprised to learn in one of the reports the high councilor kept his composure seeing his deceased navigator and his crew reunited again, just how far could've he been pushed to the edge? The war against Kaido must've changed him significantly.

"It's about damn night time you showed up, what the hell was the holdup?" Zoro asked keeping his arms folded ready to start the mission already. Law couldn't blame a single one of them for not feeling up to the task because of the state of their comrade and any remaining fatigue they had thus far, truth be told however they were just getting underway.

"Apologies for the wait." Law said coolly leaning his sheathed sword against the table beginning to run his eyes over the map a guard brought drawing the crew's eyes. "This is a map of the red line coast and the train's route heading north, the expected arrival time to the capital would be tomorrow morning at the earliest."

Law continued drawing a x mark with a pen at the location where the planned robbery would take place. "Here," he said pointing out the spot, "the train passes through the Bavarian mountains just after the bridge in order to get to Brocken's station to resupply for the second half of the trip, there you'll intercept the cargo." The leader of the Insurgency sweat dropped watching Brook obnoxiously sip from his cup of tea.

"Alright!" Luffy shouted standing from his seat gaining the rooms undivided attention, "we'll go in two teams: me, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper will take on the enemies guarding the train and get the device thing you guys want."

"So we're going to be the spotters and getaway in case in emergencies if anything goes awry." Franky said gesturing to himself, Brook, and Robin.

Law hid his eyes under his hat for a moment, "you guys know who your going up against? They may be older but they haven't lost a step, they're providence commanders for a reason."

"What the hell's that?" Sanji asked puffing from a newly lit cigarette.

"A providence commander is a ruler of a designated section of the emperor's territory in exchange for obeying the government." Law exclaimed laying down five separate photos on the table. "These guys are in charge of emperor Kizaru's territory."

Former Navy admiral Kuzan, Buggy the clown, Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile, and Dracule Mihawk.

"So today's the day huh?" Zoro snorted to himself becoming ecstatic upon seeing the photo of the greatest swordsman in the world.

"The day for what Zoro?" Usopp asked curiously wondering what the hell he was babbling on about.

Luffy glared at the photos already knowing which one he was going to take on. "I'll take on Doflamingo." Sanji said out of nowhere causing Luffy's eyes to bug out of his skull wondering if the chef was a mind reader and trolling him.

"I'll take down Mingo Sanji, fight Buggy." Luffy grinned throwing his hands behind his head causing Zoro to snicker loudly.

"Bastard! I'm not fighting Buggy are you kidding me?! Besides I called it first!" The pair growled at one another unwilling to back down.

"Only one way to settle it then." Luffy states firmly taking a few steps back.

"I'm not arm wrestling you, your a cheater."

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"Your on!"

The pair gave three bluffs before revealing their respective draws, "dammit!" Sanji yelled grabbing the sides of hair, "fine, I'll take sandman on then." Luffy cheered victoriously being able to choose his opponent while the latter sulked in defeat.

"Man, rock really does work every time." Luffy heartily laughed placing his hands on his sides.

"Are you guys kidding me?! I can't fight them!" Usopp screamed biting his nails in terror sobbing uncontrollably in Zoro's sleeve while the samurai helped Chopper pack medical supplies provided by the Insurgents.

A small smile came over Law's face witnessing the same antics that made him want to jump overboard the Sunny Go years ago. Now he appreciated seeing the straw hats' unique bonds with each other. "Good luck straw hats, we'll see you soon."

The straw hats waved heading for the door before being halted once again, "straw hat ya take my first mate Jean Bart with you, he personally requested it." With an understanding nod the captain left shutting the door behind him.

The straw hats left the meeting room meeting their insurgent counterparts in the large hallway staring at one another incredulously. "Eh, what sword is that?" Zoro asked staring at his counterpart's familiar blade, "wait! D-don't tell me that's—" a fiery heat rose to the samurai's cheeks.

"Yeah," Insurgent Zoro answered pulling the katana out of it's sheath, "Shigure, its my fiancées." He said nonchalantly proudly showing the blade to everyone.

"Tashigi?!" The straw hat swordsman screamed out palming his mouth realizing he drew the others' attention as their conversations stopped midway.

"What's a matter Zoro? You have to take a dump or something?" Luffy asked earning two simultaneous smacks to the head from the Usopps.

"No need to be dramatic about it." The older Zoro chuckled watching his younger counterpart recompose himself calmly.

"Bastard," straw hat Sanji growled furious that the brooding cactus head got a hottie like Tashigi, "What about you Usopp?!"

"What about me? The fact I've broken several world records in sniping, own numerous—" Insurgent Usopp started before being interrupted by the straw hat chef.

"NO!" Sanji raged heaving smoke out his nostrils, "do you have a cutie or what?!"

"I don't see why that-"

"Answer the question!"

"Was I always that much of a pest?" Insurgent Sanji questioned receiving an elbow to the ribs curtesy of his wife. He furrowed his eyebrows at her playfully noting how her braided hair pulled into a wrap made her look more beautiful than ever. A weird energy near him brought the cook out of his stupor.

"What the hell are you staring at my wife like that for?!" The older of the two asked glaring at his alternate self threateningly.

"From what it looks like it's our wife asshole!"

"What'd you say?" The pair of Sanji's head butted trying to establish which was the stronger man.

"Would you two knock it off." Pudding said firmly separating the two glaring at her husband who complied backing down from the challenge.

"Wait you mean—" the straw hat covered his bleeding nose showing heart eyes toward the familiar woman, "I GOT PUDDING CHAAAAN!" Sanji danced in a daze celebrating his win while the straw hats ignored him turning their attention to his fiancée from Totto Land. The straw hats that opted for Wano were bewildered by the woman's appearance, expecting her to look more like Big Mom herself, there wasn't a doubt she was drop dead gorgeous.

Luffy was the first one to speak up glad to see the good Pudding and the second Sanji's marriage come to fruition. "Oi Pudding! Good to see you again, I'm glad your not trying to kill us now." He grinned showing a toothy smile.

"I-I'm terribly sorry about that Luffy-kun," she hid her face with her hands from embarrassment knowing in their time it would've been weeks since they first met her, "I know I can't take but what I did but I'm so sorry I—"

"It's cool," Luffy chuckled causing her to look at his gleeful expression, "it looked like it worked out in the end of after all." The captain pointed a thumb in the direction of his cook still prancing around happily. His alternate self couldn't help smile seeing the real Luffy and his crew together.

Pudding grasped onto her husband tighter showing a warm smile for Luffy graciously accepting her apology like it was nothing, she truly had genuine appreciation for this version of him. "You know it's pretty ironic captain," Insurgent Sanji said chuckling lowly, "you really can see the future with that damn observational awareness of yours."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed bringing smile to everyone's face bringing a harmonious vibe to the insurgent group.

"Wait hold on," straw hat Usopp clasped his hand his other self's shoulder pulling him aside to escape the crews' chatter, "okay so who did we get exactly?"

"Why are you being so discreet about it?"

"Shut it! Say it already!"

"Alright alright calm down it's Kaya."

"Oh thank god," Usopp said inhaling a larger than normal breath before exhaling, "I feel better already."

Insurgent Zoro and Chopper were relieved Nami wasn't currently with the straw hat crew, neither of them were sure if their group was ready to be reunited with her even if it wasn't their Nami. "Well I'll see you when you get back eh captain?" The older Zoro waved leaving with his crew right in his heels.

Straw hat Chopper ran away mickmicking Sanji's heart eyes after his alternate self whispered something to him. "What's up Chopper?" Luffy asked noticing the reindeer's love state, "Do you have to take a dump as well?"

"Knock it off!" Usopp screamed smacking the captain's head for the comment.

"Were we always such weirdos." Insurgent Franky laughed causing the group to chuckle among one another in agreement. Law patiently awaited the chatter to die down as they filled the meeting room finally shutting the doors behind them.

"Do you have them?" Law questioned taking a seat to review the photos Pudding took from the high councilor's memories. The surgeon's eyes scanned the memories eagerly smirking at his findings.

"Well done. There is a weakness for the dreadnought after all." Law said mostly to himself lightly touching the valuables spread amongst the table.

"Would about Brook?!" Robin shouted drawing Law's eyes curiously at her assertive tone.

"Of course," he hid his expression once again recomposing himself, "your comrade will be fine, but this information is crucial—"

"Don't get too excited he let us have it, he could be baiting you." Zoro stated trying to stay awake for the sake of the meeting.

"Either way I have to follow up on it." Law said placing the photos into the desk drawer, "as for your skeleton comrade, we'll get him back."

"He wants you to turn yourself over Law," Sanji spoke grabbing everyone's attention, "if you go in no one needs to go to war."

If Law could laugh without it making him look like a fool he would've, "of course the government wants my head, but it can't be helped to go to war—it's personal now."

"Personal?!" Pudding growled becoming furious slamming her hands on the desk surprising the group. "What the hell are these?!"

Law glanced at the new set of photos the baker tossed over the desk. The surgeon of the death's eyes widened at the findings, "this is remarkable, I never imagined my comrades devil fruit could do this." The photos held ten years worth of memories of the straw hat captain with his crew living happily till an older age raising kids of their own.

"What you had Mr. Fate do to him was going way to damn far!" Pudding said standing from her seat ignoring Sanji's urging hand on her wrist to retake her seat.

"A child of Big Mom is telling me I'm going to far?" Law questioned standing from his seat to meet the glare of the restaurant owner.

Pudding spoke before her husband could edge a word in, "I know I made terrible mistakes in my past that I can never take back and I'll regret them for as long as I live but... messing with Luffy-kun's memories like that about those he holds precious...it's inhumane." The baker took her seat with a huff not wanting to look at the scattered memories again witnessing a possible fate that would never come to fruition in this life.

Law remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "all is fair in war, you should know that better than anyone." Pudding shook her head in disgust turning away from the surgeon of death who simply rolled his eyes at her high and mighty behavior.

"Either way we're getting Brook back no matter what hear me? So whatever you have to do to get it done do it! Or we'll take actions into our own hands." Zoro said standing to leave with the group.

"A word Roronora?" Law called halting the samurai before he could cross the room to reach the door. Reluctantly he told the rest of the crew to go on while he stayed back a few moments longer.

"Make it quick." Law poured a tall glass of whiskey earning a wide grin from the samurai, "but I ain't in too much of a rush." He added snatching the glass from the desk beginning to sip away.

"Why are you so determined to help your old captain?"

"You're seriously asking that of me? The bonds we forged were for life not for a couple of years."

Law shook his head understanding what the swordsman meant, "I get the loyalty, but haven't you thought for a second that he isn't that same man you followed years back, he murdered my friend in cold blood." Zoro's eyes flickered upward to meet the surgeon's glare, rarely had he heard such displayed emotion from him.

Zoro sighed audibly pinching the bridge of his nose, "look, Bepo was... a good soul and I'm sorry for your loss. But we've all lost something in this life, and Luffy's still one of our comrades. If we give up then what will that make us—"

"This is different!" Law shouted losing his composure causing Zoro to pause mid-sip with an arched brow. "He will kill everyone here without a second thought! Doesn't his body count bother you?! Your old captain is a cold blooded murderer Zoro-ya."

"It didn't bother you very much when he did it to save your ass from Blackbeard." Zoro grunted taking a gulp of the harsh liquid. Law's eyes narrowed remembering when he first extended the invitation to the straw hats to take out Blackbeard after the initial defeat at Wano. Despite that being the spark to ignite everything, he wouldn't take responsibility for the turning the former straw hat into a killer.

"I had nothing to do with Mariejois—"

"Watch it-" Zoro warned glaring at the Insurgency leader, "if you don't turn yourself in this will turn ugly for your people." In truth the swordsman wasn't completely heartless, running a dojo and being a sensei to younger students who depended on him filled his life with empathetic compassion—something that was a complete mystery before he ran the dojo. The Regime had everything at their disposal, could he really let everyone in the resistance die for no reason. What would his students think of him after he left without helping others in their time of need, it would make him a hypocrite of his own teachings.

"Zoro-ya, you guys are good people still. Don't be like he is, be better. Fight for what's right not for some multi-world domineering vision of a man you used to admire." Law said trying to convince the captain to take an alternative route to getting his way.

The samurai downed the rest of the alcohol wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "if Brook doesn't get released at the exchange tomorrow then we'll have no choice but to get him back alongside your army, however if Luffy keeps his word and Brook goes free... your on your own." He said slamming the glass on the table leaving the room before the surgeon could utter another word.

Law leaned back in his chair letting out a loud exhale, the straw hat groups were a big help but were nearly as much trouble as their worth. He nearly dropped the full whiskey glass from surprise noticing a tall slender figure open the double doors behind him letting out a an all too familiar presence.

"Nice to finally meet you guys, for real this time." Jean said throwing hefty rope around his shoulder leading the younger group of straw hats to the aircraft hangar overlooking the cliffside.

"Will you buck up already?! You've been acting all gaga since we saw your other self's wife." Usopp was ready to drop the chef on the ground having dragged him the entire way.

"I-I-I'm such a lucky dog, all my perversions have paid off to land a hottie like Pudding-Chan." He sang slinging on the marksman's shoulder like jello.

"You're scum!" Usopp snapped dropping the cook on the ground leaving him behind.

"This is all impressive Jean, it's alright if I call you that right?" Franky laughed nervously addressing the Insurgency's number two. With an approving nod the cyborg continued, "I mean the hangar, where did you guys get all these?" He couldn't help hide his enthusiasm seeing flying mechanical marvels.

"They're based off the old models we got from the Revolutionary Armies old bases. Apparently the government deemed them obsolete after the Mariejois incident, they prefer warships and pacifistas."

"Hmph smart choice." Zoro added watching Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky run ahead gushing at the aircraft vessels.

"I see, now getting to the train shouldn't be a problem but surely we're not landing on it?" Robin asked turning toward Jean Bart as he signaled his teams to move out.

"No of course not we're jumping lady." He said grinning widely preparing the airship to launch.

"I thought as much." Robin chuckled imagining Usopp cringing about the situation of jumping onto a moving train high in the mountains.

"Come on let's go already!" Luffy shouted eager for them to get the mission started.

"Excuse miss would you be extra gracious and superbly kind as to please show me your panties?" Not a moment after Brook asked the ridiculous question his head ended up buried in the floor.

"Alright prepare for launch." The lady cadet yelled raising a orange flag in the air signaling takeoff.

"Sanji what the hell are you doing?!" Luffy shouted seeing the chef bleeding on the ground in the middle of the hangar bay. The captain stretched his arm grabbing the cook by his foot dragging him to the sky vessel.

"Wanna do the honors straw hat?!" Jean Bart gestured toward the throttle in the center of the raft. "Just pull the throttle down and give it a little gas."

Luffy put a hand under his chin for a moment before shrugging, "alright I'll do it!" He grasped the handle forcing it down sharply propelling the vehicle forward sending it high into the atmosphere. The crew held on for dear life screaming at the top of their lungs while Luffy bellowed out a laugh without a care in the world.

Jean Bart attempted to wrestle the controls back from the straw hat captain. "T-too fast s-straw hat, pull it back."

"Pull it back?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted in unison fearing for their lives at this point.

"Alright hold on tight! YAHOO!"

"LUFFY!" The straw hats screamed at the top of their lungs feeling the acceleration increase jetting them toward their intended destination even faster much to the terror of the crew.

—-

 **XXX**

—

"None of this is sitting right with me." Kuzan mumbled with a bored expression leaning on a fist swirling a half filled glass of brandy.

Crocodile pushed the bourbon bottle away in disgust never feeling the need for a distraction like booze. "What do you mean? He asked lighting a cigar, "they shouldn't be here for a while."

"I mean them." Kuzan said sipping from his glass.

Crocodile turned his attention to the back of the private cart noting that Doflamingo and Mihawk sat one booth away not saying much of anything to one another.

"So what? They ain't talking. I'm more fixed on why the high councilor is taking all this so lightly." Crocodile spat glistening the golden hook he was so fond of.

Buggy charged through from the front of the cart obnoxiously shouting at the staff to keep a lookout. "Damn no class here, and this is supposed to be the best train money can buy?!"

Kuzan yawned putting his beanie cap on, "it is the best, you just have incredibly bad taste in the finer things."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I need my respect dammit! The staff's telling me I need an Identification card because they don't know who I am?! Do they know what I've done—" Buggy's eyes popped out of his skull at the ignorance of everyone, "d-don't you guys ignore me!"

"Well guess it can't be helped, time for a group meeting." Kuzan yawned again scratching his head sheepishly heading to the others in the back lounge.

Crocodile held in laugh throwing his around the clown's neck putting him in a hold. "You still make me laugh clown." He said dragging Buggy to the lounge.

"I'm not trying to be funny Croc bastard!" Buggy shouted before being roughly shoved into a seat next to Doflamingo causing him to scream in pure terror.

"You two seem quieter than usual." Kuzan offered taking a seat across from Doflamingo.

"I just need to fight that straw hat that arrived here a few days ago, I've waited a long time for this." The former king of Dressrosa cackled leaning his cheek on a clenched fist.

Kuzan nodded glancing at the silent swordsman, "nothing to say?" He asked glaring in Mihawk's direction.

"They're approaching from the east." Mihawk spoke downing the rest of the wine cup heading to the ladder leading to the top of the train. Buggy glanced at the window running for the front of the train to alert the forces ensuring top security measures.

"Looks like you'll get your chance sooner than later." Kuzan spoke not sparing Doflamingo a glance as he simply stayed put awaiting straw hat's arrival.

"Alright! We're here!" Luffy shouted seeing the train plain as day after emerging from the thick fog surrounding the mountainous terrain. The crew briefly went over the plan one last time watching the providence commanders await them on the train.

"H-how are we gunna get down there? No way were jumping on a moving train...Oi Robin could you fly me over?" Usopp felt his legs shake uncontrollably bringing a wave of sudden nausea.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted charging ahead with his team jumping off the sky raft diving toward the train below being trailed by Chopper, Jean Bart, Sanji, and Zoro. Usopp bit his nails in half nervously pacing back and forth debating to join his crew mates.

"They'll be fine Usopp, they don't need you, they'll be fine..." Usopp laughed to himself gathering his courage. I CAN't... do this... I CAAAANT!" The marksman sobbed before being shoved off the raft by a chuckling Franky.

"Whoops, must've slipped." Franky grinned turning to a giggling Robin. Usopp screamed profanities feeling his body weight be caught under him.

He smiled gleefully at his rescuer, "Sanji you came to rescue me!" Usopp shouted smiling widely.

"Shut up! Don't mention this again or talk to me while I'm carrying you like this." The chef growled only causing the sniper to laugh louder.

"It's about time you show up." Doflamingo grinned rising from the sitting cross legged position staring at the captain through his red shades.

"Your not going to win Mingo, I'm going to blow you away and this time, I'll make sure you don't come back." Luffy said causing the former warlord to laugh menacingly twitching his fingers.

"My bullet strings will tear you apart." Without warning Luffy charged connecting his armament fist with Doffy's foot igniting a collision of supreme king's haki sending a furious wind across the mountain range while the others engaged in their own battles.

Mihawk drew Yoru glaring at the samurai preparing his signature three sword style ready for anything at any given moment. "I'm disappointed you're still not ready to challenge me. Will you ever be Roronora Zoro?"

"Let's find out." Zoro spoke through the hilt charging directly for the legendary swordsman meeting his blade for their second clash. The reverberations from the swords mighty clash blew a good portion of the mountain cliff side off sending it crashing to the ocean below. Passengers in the train became excited and somewhat thrilled witnessing the landscape on the outside change completely unaware of the cause.

"Follow them." Kuzan said still focusing on the duo of Jean Bart and Sanji.

"M-me?! I'm not chasing those kids!" Buggy protested becoming infuriated by the dismissal by the former Navy admiral. The moment Kuzan turned to the clown showing his imposing ice form Buggy scampered off to find the pair of Usopp and Chopper.

"Well well, so you've finally decided to come out of hiding huh Jean Bart? You realize your efforts are futile even if succeed here today?" Kuzan yawned placing his hands cooly in his pockets.

"I'd rather die then serve under a murderer like you do." Bart spat throwing his coat aside.

"When it all comes down to it we're all killers." Kuzan stated summoning an ice sword to counteract his opponent's dominant strength. The pair stared at one another for a moment before charging like two wolves clashing fiercely sending a shockwave across the tracks.

Sanji backflipped continuing to evade Crocodile's slashes as he disappeared reappearing in a cloud of sand attempting to rid himself of the chef. The logia user held an advantage knowing black-leg's use of haki was limited, keeping distance was his best option. "Damn Pest." Crocodile spat slamming his hand on the ground attempting to consume Sanji in a sand dome. Crocodile shielded his eyes from the explosive coarse sand witnessing the chef's leg aflame.

"I've gotten a lot stronger, I doubt you can take me on."

The former warlord grinned widely, "watch the arrogance boy, we've just begun." Crocodile surrounded his body in sand disappearing into thin air to the cook's annoyance.

"'Excuse me folks coming through!" Usopp yelled sprinting through the aisles full of passengers curious to the situation going on outside. The marksman and Chopper ignored the attendants pushing past them reaching the cargo room.

"This is it!" The duo cheered in unison screaming in terror when the door burst open revealing Buggy and very pissed off staff workers.

"End of the line kids." Buggy grinned folding his arms in victory. His eyes popped out of his skull witnessing the straw hats start to throw random luggage at them. He screamed ducking the suitcase and random clothes that landed on him cringing when a random pair of boxers ended up on him. "This has gone too far don't humiliate me-" Buggy was interrupted by a birdcage bouncing off his skull knocking him out cold.

Back on top Doflamingo became enraged at the dominant power that the straw hat captain displayed. He certainly looked like the kid from Dressrosa but the captain was somehow sharper than before—he stood a battle tested warrior nonetheless he was still miles behind the leader of the Regime. "I'm going to incinerate you and your friends." Doflamingo hovered alongside the train gathering fire to burn the captain with his overheat technique.

Luffy had to think quick on his feet he couldn't dodge forever, "Sanji!" He yelled turning toward the fight meters away.

"Kinda busy captain!" Sanji shouted back meeting Crocodile's hook with his fiery foot coming to a standstill.

"You wanted Mingo right?!" Luffy stretched his right arm grabbing Sanji's arm rocketing him toward Doflamingo while aiming his left fist with a red hawk to counter Crocodile.

Sanji adjusted to his captain's throw gaining more rhythm and momentum into his spinning cycle. "Now!" He yelled igniting into flames aiming straight for an unassuming Doflamingo. The former warlord staggered back due to the potent concasser to the head courtesy of the straw hat chef.

"Now Luffy! He's dazed!" Sanji shouted turning around midair catching Luffy's foot with his sending him flying toward Doflamingo giving him a barrage of gatling fists. Sanji landed on the train ready to confront Crocodile who got up from resting on a knee.

"This isn't over brats." He said standing tall releasing sand from every inch of his body ready to deal with the arrogant straw hats.

"Give me your best shot." Sanji smirked forging his leg in fire once again. Luffy and Doflamingo hovered underneath the railway tracks continuing their gritty brawl. Doflamingo flew alongside the train trying to violently shoulder ram the captain off him. The train titled slightly causing panic in the cabins while Usopp, Chopper, and Buggy leapt into one another's arms in fright.

Zoro's mighty gorilla slashes kept Mihawk on his toes forcing him to use Yoru at this point, "You have indeed grown stronger, but you need to be flawless to beat me." Yoru slashed downwards sending a shockwave slash through the air ripping part of a mountain top off. To Mihawk's surprise the samurai countered the slash head on instead of dodging it.

"Is he still that crazy? Maybe he's lost it." Mihawk contemplated to himself watching the swordsman struggle with Yoru's slash. Mihawk's eyes widened witnessing the slash shoot miles into the sky having been successfully deflected. Zoro didn't waste any time aiming his three swords directly for the swordsman's vital spots.

Mihawk winced slightly noticing one of Zoro's swords had grazed his calf causing him to bleed on the train. "What's that look for? Is something happening in front of you that you can't comprehend?" the samurai challenged causing Mihawk to leap back feeling insulted.

"Don't get cocky, you merely grazed me. Miracles happen every once in awhile." Mihawk rose his sword over his head prepping his stance while Zoro did the same. "Prepare yourself." The master swordsman didn't hesitate charging for the samurai.

"Your ice can't touch me," Jean said smashing the miniature glaciers appearing from the frigid air.

"Your strength is impressive but it isn't enough to beat me—" Kuzan had no time to dodge being unexpectedly knocked from the train resorting to sticking an ice sword into the side preventing himself from falling to the ocean below. He glared angrily at Doflamingo and Luffy who kept exchanging mid-air punches trying to gain the upper hand.

Doffy slammed the captain into the side of train finally ridding of him. In a flash an enraged Kuzan turned his feet into ice standing on the train's side much to the amazement of the passengers. Luffy dug his feet into the side railings standing upright to match the ice man blow for blow eventually coming to a standstill.

Kuzan and Luffy exchanged a vicious punch nearly knocking one another out, not a moment later the captain laid on his back narrowly dodging the train zooming by in the opposite direction. If he tried to attack Kuzan any longer he could've easily lost his head. The ice commander appeared through the train summoning the ice sword to his hand unwilling to let the captain escape.

"Can you handle Doflamingo?! I can't fly!" Jean Bart shouted relieving Sanji of his duel with Crocodile. The cook didn't have time to think, if Luffy and Zoro were too occupied with their respective battles then there wasn't a choice anymore.

"Count on me Jean!" He said letting the Insurgency's number two relieve him of the sandman.

"Black-leg!" Crocodile growled angrily clashing his hook with Jean's fist sending a shockwave through the mountain range. Sanji didn't waste any time pulling a capsule with the label three on it a wide smirk coming over his face.

"Would you stop running?!" Buggy screamed chasing Usopp and Chopper around the cargo cart. The clown stopped running feeling a green pill suddenly torpedoed inside his mouth. "HOT!" Buggy fell to the ground spitting fire from his mouth. The sniper finished off the commander tying him up with a binding sling.

"Oi Robin you there?!"

"I'm here." Came her esponse from the transponder snail.

"Good can you prepare the other rafts? We've located the power core, we're in cart B-3." Usopp said receiving a positive confirmation from the cyborg on the other end.

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted seeing the captain fall from train into the mist below unable to latch an arm on due to Kuzan's ice. The duo screamed in horror not knowing what became of their captain.

"You deflected my overheat, impressive," Doflamingo laughed wriggling his fingers to form bullet strings, "but your germa technology has it's limits." Sanji narrowly dodged the strings aiming a fiery kick for the commander. The chef's eyes widened feeling the back of his body attached to the invisible strings. "It's like I said black-leg you can't kill a God."

"Rot in hell piece of shit."

"Even smug in defeat huh?" Doflamingo rose his arm to finish the chef suddenly turning his head below his feet. A fierce uppercut from a gear fourth Luffy sent the celestial flying for meters. Sanji landed on the train to confront Kuzan's ice spheres kicking them back to their owner.

"Gum-Gum Rhino Schiener!" The powerful kick caught an unassuming Crocodile off guard sending him flying against the train's force sending him crashing into the outside platforms in between carts. Once knocking the sandman cold the captain proceeded pursuing the ice man working in tandem with Sanji, and Jean Bart. Mihawk recognizing his comrade's situation leaped away from Zoro's monstrous gorilla slash instead clashing Yoru against Luffy's Kong Gun blocking Kuzan from harm.

Zoro growled angrily at the lack of respect charging toward the group exerting their powers to the fullest causing the heavily armored train to rock steadily on the tracks. At the last moment the samurai chose to deflect Doflamingo's overheat missing a chance to attack Mihawk from behind while his guard was trained elsewhere.

"What the hells going on out there?!" Usopp shouted feeling the train start to rock violently from the combatants up top.

"You," Buggy growled detaching his limbs escaping the binds that kept him tied up, "I'm going to chop both of you into tiny pieces!" Usopp and Chopper screamed at the clown's limbs moving by themselves running around the train cart in horror begging to be saved. The trio stopped the cat and mouse game holding onto one another in terror feeling the train lift off the tracks for a brief moment due to Crocodile's reentry into the fray. "Save us!" The three yelled in the transponder snail watching the Insurgency's sky vessels approaching the train.

"Alright get in formation like we planned." Franky said over the transponder forming with the other rafts boxing the fierce combatants in. Doflamingo disengaged from Zoro firing multiple bullet strings out of his fingertips. Mihawk leapt back letting out a long ranged slash forcing everyone to brace for the random attack.

"What the hell are you two doing?! We almost had it." Crocodile yelled keeping his hook locked on Wado Ichimonji. Kuzan stayed silent continuing to repel Sanji and Jean Bart with his ice blocks.

"No you don't!" Luffy growled pursuing Doflamingo's flight pattern to the front of the train. Mihawk let the captain go focusing on the enemies that stood in front of him—He just needed to buy time.

"I should've known better, someone as isolated as you always have something up their sleeve." Kuzan spoke shattering the ice blocks to join the others confronting Mihawk.

Zoro rose a brow not completely understanding, "so you're turning on them?" He questioned keeping his guard up.

Mihawk nodded slowly, "but I'm not on your side either." Mihawk raised Yoru over his head charging green energy through it's blade.

"Bastard." Sanji spat ready to charge forward until the samurai held an arm in front of him pulling out his black blade to counter attack. Zoro knew with an attack like this it could put everyones' lives at risk. "Oi Marimo your eye!"

Zoro's left eye opened revealing a glowing red eye from beneath his scar surrounding his black blade in purple flames. Mihawk's eyes widened slightly witnessing his former student's improved mastery of the cursed blades. "Let's see who's the strongest now."

Sanji and Crocodile leapt back keeping their distance from the samurai who held killer intent within his stare. Kuzan stood idly by watching the intense moment slowly starting to surround the pair in an ice dome. If they wanted to clash he couldn't allow them to wreck the train in the process.

"Look at that guys! An ice dome on top of train no bones about it yohoho!" Brook laughed through the binoculars before Robin bumped him out of the way stealing them away.

"What is Zoro up to? He knows we need to extract the train cart." Robin spoke as the sky rafts hovered above the tracks waiting the outcome of the battles.

"Come on have some faith in our boys Bobbie they got this one OW!" Franky shouted pushing down on the throttle to keep pace with the train.

Inside the ice dome both the swordsmen could barley see their chilled breath in front of them due to the powerful energy clogging the limited space. Without warning both the dualists brought their swords down releasing their respective attacks; purple energy mixed with green shattering the ice dome causing the train to nearly come off the tracks.

"Gum-Gum Kong Organ!"

"Bullet Whip!"

Using color observation Doflamingo dodged all but a few strikes managing to critically hit the captain in the vulnerable torso. Bounceman staggered back releasing steam from his mouth and nostrils flying toward the middle of the train. Doffy smirked knowing he dodged a bullet not having to encounter the infamous 'King Kong Gun.' He took a few licks but didn't receive the knockout, it's what counted, "Your useless to fight me like that straw hat, I've lost interest in you." He said flying directly toward the train engineer's cabin.

"Get the hell out of here freak!" The engineer yelled aiming a pump action shotgun through the glass ready to blow the celestial's head off. Doflamingo frowned taking a shotgun blast to the face without flinching before shooting a bullet string through the engineer's forehead killing him instantly.

Luffy grunted loudly clutching on tightly to the side of the train refusing to let go despite the loss of haki and the quaking that rocked the cart. "Get back and fight me Mingo..." Luffy grunted trying to pull himself up, "DON'T BE A COWARD!" He shouted slingshotting himself high into the air tackling Doflamingo onto the central control panel.

"What the hell are you running away for Mingo?! Fight me!" Luffy growled pulling the celestial's collar forcing him to look him in the face. Doflamingo chuckled smashing his sunshades into pieces revealing the same yellow eyes as Mihawk and Zunisha.

"This doesn't concern you brat," He said letting the hawk eyes bore into the captains, "your efforts will be wasted here go back to your own world."

Luffy slammed the commander on the panel again returning a fearsome glare of his own, "I'll go as soon as I get my crew mate back and take you and the high councilor down."

"How pathetically predictable of you to say," Doflamingo laughed placing his hand on train's throttle, "first you have a train to catch straw hat." Doffy snapped the throttle after pushing it to the max setting causing the train to speed up. The former warlord flew away leaving the captain struggling to stand from the intense pressure pushing him to the floor.

"Woah the train is getting away! Franky!" Brook shouted watching in awe as the train sped up drawing closer to the bridge connecting the Hayward and Polaris mountains. "FRANKY! ROBIN!"

Robin snatched the binoculars holding in a gasp witnessing Doflamingo overheat the bridge causing the debris of concrete and steel to fall into the depths below. "No...what's going on...?"

"Oi Robin what is it?" Franky asked not quite understanding the situation.

Robin frowned hoping her crew mates would pull through like always. "Trouble." She said simply wondering where the captain was at the moment knowing he was the best chance at overcoming this obstacle. The archaeologist's eyes widened seeing Doflamingo land next to a kneeling Mihawk facing the others down.

"I thought they were on the same side." Brook observed watching the exchange below.

"So did I."

Zoro and Mihawk stared at one another kneeling on the train's roof having to expend more energy than they would've preferred. "Our battle ends here, you've improved but—your still inferior." Mihawk said standing up placing Yoru back in it's strap behind him.

"No you don't." Zoro growled being held by everyone watching Doflamingo fly away among the clouds. "Oi ero cook! Take me after them!" The samurai barked ignoring their protests.

"I can't do that! We have to-" Zoro snatched the second mate by the collar cutting him off to abruptly.

"Listen motherfucker I ain't playing games! I will slice off your balls and really make you a queer if you don't take me after them!" Zoro shouted causing everyone to take a step back at his ferocity. It wasn't normally like Zoro to become this blood thirsty losing control of his well kept emotions like this.

"Guys! We have to stop the train we-" Luffy paused seeing Zoro being unsuccessfully restrained by the rest of the group still unwilling to let Mihawk escape. "Oi Zoro I need you to-" Luffy didn't have time to react to the samurai's fist connecting with his cheek putting him down on a knee.

Kuzan and Crocodile were long gone already taking counter measures to stop the train. Zoro let out an enraged yell letting out purple aura from his body finally feeling the scared eye close. The samurai fell to a knee clutching his head from the discomfort. "L-Luffy..?" He asked arching a brow at the captain's slightly bewildered and hurt expression. "Swirly brows? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Luffy knew there wasn't time to question his first mate's unusual behavior it was obvious he could barley remember a thing. Hell, he would've felt the same if the dream of being Pirate King were right

in front of him then abruptly snatched away—Zoro mourned the loss of his dream, but it dreams never die, there would be another opportunity down the road to defeat Mihawk. "Zoro, Sanji we have to focus on stopping the train there's no telling—" Luffy's eyes widened as he turned around facing the front of the train sensing something was off.

Usopp and Chopper joined the group reuniting the straw hats together for the first time during the mission. "You guys! Robin just said—"

"We got it!" Luffy interjected sharply catching the two by surprise, "sorry just..." Luffy bowed his head for a moment knowing his crew needed it. "Zoro Sanji, Jean take the back, Usopp latch onto the mountains-"

"With what?!"

"I don't know use a capsule or something." Luffy said turning to Chopper grabbing his arm preventing him from following Sanji, Jean, and Zoro.

"I can help to Luffy what gives?" Chopper protested trying to yank his arm away from Luffy's grasp.

Luffy shook his head, "Chopper it's too dangerous if I let you go Nami would-"

"I'll be fine trust me." The doctor said slipping out of his grasp running in his heavy point to assist the other two. Luffy inwardly frowned wondering where the sudden paternal protectiveness had come from; it could've been the brief time he spent with Momonosuke and more importantly the bond he made with little Tama like Ace had before. It was all the more reason to succeed here and return to his world to liberate Wano—this was nothing but a stepping stone.

"Now what?!" Luffy asked throwing a hand over his head as an unidentifiable sky raft shined a bright light in his and Usopp's eyes.

"Are you getting this?!" The reporter asked to the cameraman receiving a thumbs up for confirmation. "It seems there could be a terrible tragedy today as a train speeds toward it's impending doom..."

"SO MUCH FOR THE VOTE OF CONFIDENCE ASSHOLES!" Usopp screamed scaring them to another part of the train. "You better go Luffy, we're running out of time." With a nod the captain stretched his arm to the front of the train rocketing to very tip of the railing outside the engineer room. He held onto the railing for dear life knowing if he fell on the tracks and underneath the train he would be obliterated instantly.

"Oh thank goodness we're saved! The high councilor is here everybody!"

"High Councilor! The engineer is dead do something quick!"

"High Councilor save us please!"

"I'll sleep with you if save us!"

Luffy furrowed his brows in frustration, "I ain't the damn high councilor now hang tight I'm going to stop this thing!"

"High councilor what are you doing?! Quit messing around and use your powers to save us!"

"Wait did you hear him?! He said he ain't the high councilor!"

"We're doomed!" Panic ensued among the passengers causing the captain more frustration than before.

"SHUDUPPP!" Luffy shouted turning the citizens' screams silent trying to stay focused surrounding his legs in armament haki.

"W-What are you gunna do?" A staffer asked being ignored as Luffy held onto the railing slamming his legs onto the tracks attempting to halt the train with his bare strength. The tracks splintered rapidly breaking apart from the immense pressure not slowing the train's momentum in the slightest. Realizing the idea wasn't going to work Luffy jumped back onto the train's platform. He was running out time, with his superior observation he could see the bridge coming up after the next curve.

"So much for the idea what now kid?" One of the staffers asked holding hands with the others saying their final prayers. Luffy could feel the train slightly due to the efforts of the others. Usopp's giant vines, Kuzan, Crocodile destroying the train's inner mechanisms, and the others that pulled from the back efforts were being wasted—he needed to act now.

"Hang on." Luffy said glancing back at the fearful faces of the citizens as the train began the final turn before the bridge. Luffy surrounded his arms in armament haki stretching them as far as he possibly could. His hands latched on the sides of the mountains on both sides of the tracks.

"Don't give up kiddo! You can do it!" The lead staffer yelled forcing the captain to try harder digging his hands forcefully into the rocks.

"STRAW HAT!"

"STRAW HAT!"

"STRAW HAT!"

The people cheered their hero on as he exerted every ounce of energy in order for the train to stop. He could feel the strain in his arms become unbearable as the train started to screech finally slowing down when the bridge came into view.

Seeing the massive gap in the bridge Luffy dug his fingers into the edge of the rock formations unwilling to let his grip relent shouting at the top of his lungs in pain. The train slowed smashing through the wreckage of debris until the engineer cabin nearly hung off the edge staring into the abyss below as the steam engine finally stopped. "Sorry to worry you guys." Luffy said softly reeling in his arms closing his eyes falling forward toward the ledge.

The first one to grab him was the head staffer followed by grateful citizens as they lifted him into the air passing him back until he was safely in the middle of the first class cabin. Luffy groggily opened his eyes to a newborn baby nuzzling his cheek.

"Huh?" He asked turning his attention to the giggling infant.

"Sorry, she wanted to thank the person that rescued us." The young mother said rocking the happy baby in front of young captain. He grinned slightly placing a softened hand on the little one's head petting them gently.

"H-he's a boy, barley older than our grandson." An Elderly couple held on to one another tightly offering Luffy their water thermos. They smiled watching him greedily drink the water eagerly grabbing another one someone else offered.

"F-food? Do you guys have any food?" He asked the passengers who brought their plates from the reserved seats giving it to him happily. "Thanks! Thank you!" His smile grew wider with each new plate as he devoured them wholeheartedly much to the amazement of the gathered crowd.

"Coming through the 'Times' coming through with an exclusive interview." the reporter from earlier stuck the microphone in Luffy's face bringing the cameraman to film the eating man. "Much to the shock of the world, this man single handedly stopped the train from going down a ravine after an attack by two of the emperor's men gone rogue. What is your name young sir?"

Luffy blinked a few times finally realizing he was being broadcasted all around the world, "my name is straw hat Luffy! I'm going to be king of the pirates!" He said snatching the mic away staring directly in the camera. Luffy was bombarded by the passengers desperately wanting to shake his hand to share their gratefulness.

"Come on Luffy!" Usopp gestured the captain out of the train onto the waiting rafts.

"Where's Franky, Robin, Brook?" Luffy questioned hopping onto their ride flying away from the waving citizens.

"Robin and the others left back the Insurgent's base already we got the cargo and everything. I gotta say your media circus was quite the distraction nobody even knew.

"Yeah the people here are great!" The captain said pulling a meat leg out of his pocket finishing it in one go, "woah those vines are awesome Usopp," Luffy couldn't believe the devastation of the tracks left in their wake. From the vines, to wrecked tracks created by the team, the frozen wheel mechanisms on train and his giant hand marks that scarred the mountain pass.

"Straw hat." Jean Bart said giving a nod of respect failing to hide a smile.

"How you guys feeling?" Luffy asked standing over the others. He noticed Zoro sitting on the edge of the vessel unmoving from his position.

"Thanks captain that was a lot of fun," he said letting out a cloud of smoke, "now I can't wait to see the ladies!" The heart eyes appeared earning a smile from Luffy, same ol' bi polar Sanji.

"Chopper," Luffy's smile faltered seeing the reindeer's bandaged leg, "dammit, I'm such an idiot, I let this happen."

"It's alright Luffy I'll be fine, I'm just glad I got to help." He said showing a grin that resembled his.

Luffy placed a hand on his hat ruffling it lightly, "you had me worried for a sec Chopper I'm proud of you, take it easy alright?"

Sanji glanced up at the captain as he gave a final pat to Chopper approaching Zoro. He couldn't help note how the captain showed signs of rare maturity that sometimes made him question if he followed the same man that casually asked someone had to take a dump.

"I apologize captain, for hitting you." Zoro said stopping the captain in his tracks. The samurai stood tall to meet Luffy's gaze ready for any necessary action the captain would take. "If I'm not first mate anymore I und-"

"Hey!" Luffy snatched Zoro's collar giving his signature glare, "quit talking like this! I get it alright! Your dream got away but it won't be the last time! When you see that bastard again your going to take that arrogant bastard down the next time you see him, got it?!" The captain threw Zoro's collar noticing the sly smile across the samurai's face.

"Just when I wonder why I follow a captain like you, you say the right thing to restore my faith." Zoro's grin widened turning to front of vessel with a renewed confidence. "Captain, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Luffy noticed the bridge had been fixed with Kuzan's ice allowing the people to cross to Brocken's station less than a couple miles away.

"So captain there's bound to be a hero's welcome when we return to base, lots of beautiful ladies we'll be all over us." Luffy swatted the drool off his shoulders shaking his head.

"I'm not chasing a woman just for her to get my clout." He said calmly still sitting down to rest.

Steam blew out of the cook's ears, "What?! Then what's the point of having clout if your not going to use it! You better agree with everything I say, don't screw this up for me captain."

Luffy sighed, "sure Sanji you hand over your food and any you come across I'll agree to help you get the clout chasers." The captain took the sudden kick to the face in stride.

"They're not just clout chasers! Their beautiful women that should be respected and cherished! But you wouldn't know about that would you?"

"Yeah yeah, you're right I guess. I don't really know anything about that." He said grinning widely placing his hat over his eyes to get some shut eye thinking about a particular cherished friend at the moment hoping they were okay. He let out a shaky breath letting himself fall asleep without even realizing it wondering where his navigator was right now.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Well now if the people of the world didn't know Straw hat was here they do now." Raleigh smirked scratching his beard watching the 'Times' replay the footage on the screen.

" **I'm straw hat Luffy! I'm going to be the Pirate King!"**

Katakuri and Dragon stayed silent focusing on the newspaper and drinking their morning coffee not having a comment on the newly arrived Luffy's actions.

"That's definitely my grandson on world television telling everyone he's arrived." Garp claimed proudly folding his arms.

Marco facepalmed running his hand down his face, "apparently no one told him pirates don't exist nowadays."

"It is quite an entrance though, now he'll be hailed as a hero. It will be interesting to see what the high councilor decides to do." Borsalino smirked eating his moderately sized breakfast.

"That doesn't bother you that two of your commanders are gone? They nearly caused an international disaster." Marco growled facing the emperor standing next to him.

"More importantly they successfully stolen a valuable asset to us—a dreadnought power core." Garp added.

"It is unfortunate to stand down but the order for me to not intervene came from upstairs." He answered not taking his attention away from his food.

"What?!" Garp and Marco yelled forcing him to face them. The elder former Navy vice admiral stood up heading toward the door being stopped by Raleigh.

"Something concerning you Garp?"

"Yeah I gotta have a word with my grandsons." Raleigh laughed offering Garp a drink from his flask leaving the councilmen's room following him to the high councilor's office.

—

The high councilor dropped his head on his desk much to the surprise of Ace and Sabo. "Was I always that much of an idiot?" He asked lifting his head up.

Ace let out a laugh, "no you've gotten better since we were little but by all accounts your still dumb."

"Can't argue with that." Sabo grinned joining in the teasing.

"He didn't even realize their aren't any pirates left in the world," The high councilor said turning to face his brothers. He paused from his musings checking the numerical ordered letters from his deceased girlfriend.

"Hm? Something up?" Sabo asked taking his eyes away from the television screen currently occupied by Kuzan, Buggy, and Crocodile about the incident earlier.

Luffy put the letters away in the desk drawer realizing which ones were missing, "no, they're technically her letters not mine, if she wants to read them then so be it." He knew exactly which ones she took.

"I see, well in any case we should tell her the truth sooner or later about her lineage and where she came from."

"I know," Luffy said turning back to the screen on the nearby wall, "everything is starting to come to light. Doflamingo and Mihawk shared the same eyes like the previous World Government's documentation said."

"That's why the government gave Doffy special treatment, he's one of them. The last surviving Donquixote clan member. Although they had their share of evil bastards in the past nothing compares to this asshole." Ace added leaning against the back wall watching the footage from the train fight earlier in the day.

Sabo nodded approvingly, "the question is now where the hell are they planning to go? We control nearly every square inch of the world with the exception of a few uninhabitable dark zones."

Ace and Luffy hadn't said anything more at the moment. The high councilor took his straw hat off staring at it; ' _Shanks... where the hell are you...'_

"We let them go for now," Luffy spoke catching his brothers' gazes, "there are far more important matters."

"You're right brother," Ace sighed, "a vacation does sound nice."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT!"

Ace laughed loudly at the scary faces of his brothers placing his hands in a calming manner, "trust me, I mean a vacation to take on strong opponents from another realm."

"That does sound like a good vacation, find anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I found a world where I joined Kaido and he took down Marineford in a blaze a glory to come get me—hell you were even there Luffy."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me brother," Ace chuckled coming to sit in front of the desk, "you never wanted to face an alternate me in life or death combat."

Luffy bellowed lighting a cigar imagining the fight, "a beast pirate you huh? Maybe we should go there after we finish all this, I could use a vacation."

"We should check on it when they finish the war they currently got going on. Emperor Kaido is currently taking on the world government and the navy in that world." Ace states earning nods from his brothers.

"Well how bout it brother?" Sabo questioned adjusting his top hat.

"Of course, but we have business to get down to let's—"

The door suddenly burst open revealing an angrily looking Garp and an amused Raleigh, "My grandsons what the hell is the meaning of—"

"Oi gramps, ol' man get in here your late!" The high councilor shouted waving them in.

Garp fell over onto all fours having a blue cloud of depression over him, ' _am I falling behind in these times, curse it all I'm so old!'_

"Turning the new straw hat into a hero could be just what we need, if he joins us he'll be celebrated if he stays with the Insurgency he'll be labeled a traitor—genius." Raleigh said letting the shine reflect off his glasses showing his wide grin. Luffy and Ace pointed at Sabo who graciously accepted the credit for the feat.

"You risked citizens lives for this experiment of yours?!" Garp refused to let his anger go easily.

"It's alright gramps, there was a reason we ordered everyone to stay behind. Besides we had our loyalists there to prevent anything from going to far." Sabo exclaimed causing the elder man to grunt disapprovingly at the unorthodox methods.

"What about the girl?" Garp asked directly to the high councilor as he kept his eyes trained on the monitor.

"Leave her be, when she's ready for answers she'll come seek us out. This is a delicate situation for anyone, you shouldn't expect her to exactly be comfortable." Luffy said causing his grandpa to sigh in relief.

"Dragon sees something unique about that girl, her god given gift of sensing changes in the weather is unlike anything we've seen in the past years." Raleigh spoke remembering the day Luffy handed him the navigator's journal. It was all too familiar of the work he used to see from the Roger Pirate's navigator years ago. Everything from the cursive hand writing to the extraordinary details of sailing the seven seas.

"We'll discuss more at the meeting later today, until then let's make a few calls to recruit our army for the upcoming battles, the Insurgency isn't to be taken lightly." Luffy said as they got to work recruiting soldiers from every part of the world to take part in the war on their behalf.

—

In another wing of the palace Nami sat up in bed turning away from her half eaten breakfast to reread the letters her alternate self wrote. She searched for anything that could've given a clue that they were somehow forged or inauthentic, however everything the other her experienced matched her experiences to a tee.

"Then... I really was..." she placed a hand over her flattened stomach realizing everything the high councilor told her last night had been the truth. She wondered what those few blissful months must've felt like; based on what she wrote it seemed like a fairytale. Nami sighed knowing that this wasn't her world and things were not the same back home—at least not in this capacity.

Voices from the screen at the far wall of room broke her from her thoughts, " **this man is a hero! What is your name young sir?"** The reporter asked sticking the microphone in the straw hat captain's face despite the food in his cheeks.

" **I'm straw hat Luffy! I'm the going to be King of the Pirates!"** Nami's mouth fell agape watching the news report. Her crew mates were out and about doing what they could to help those in need with a familiar face always at the center of it all.

"Luffy." Nami said letting a smile show on her face before quickly reading the letters again, the sudden mystery feeling she experience rarely returned seeing the wide grin of her captain.

 **A/N: Great to finally get this updated. Appreciate the patience, I'm already stoked to start the next part. See y'all next time.**


	7. Brink of War: The Requiem Resurrection

**A/N: It feels like home when writing Elseworld. I'm grateful for those wanting to enjoy my childish scribbling. Let's get on with it, as always enjoy the reading.**

Still high councilor Luffy did not rise to the Insurgency bait. Perhaps it was because during that month he was busy at the Regime HQ supervising the completion of military plans to invade the alternate worlds at summer's end.

By the mid month mark he had Sabo and Dragon's top secret plan for the army of operations against their first targets. "The object of the operation," the Commander in Chief of the Army, echoed his former mentor, declaring "is to destroy their militarized armed forces." Luffy still didn't fully understand it but Sabo insisted political leadership demanded that the war should begin by heavy surprise blows leading to quick successions.

It would've been easy to take the country of Wano in a few days time but the high councilor knew the easy thing was hardly the right thing to do. He made a promise to the Kozuki clan to liberate Wano from Kaido not obliterate the land to eliminate a threat. Protecting and evacuating citizens from battle sights were their primary concern, not recklessly mixing them in with the casualties. The war took two years proving a success to the populous. People trusted them more than the previous regime, communication and transparency proved key to that success.

When invading alternate timelines there wouldn't be a need to hold back the might of their military. If they chose to obliterate major cities or entire islands as a show of strength then so be it. The high council decided Mariejois would be the number one target; if they had to use scorch policy rebuilding the world from scratch again, so be it. The Regime were in the business of recruiting powerful warriors distributing devil fruits in their collection vault whenever seeing fit—the sky was the limit for their takeover.

The intention of the Army High Command on arrival to the other worlds is to prevent a regular mobilization and concentration of the alternate world's armies by a surprise invasion of territory and to destroy the mass of the army, which is to be expected to be on the red line, by a centric attack on Mariejois from all directions. To carry out his plan Dragon set up two army groups—Army Group South consisting of the Eight, Tenth, and Fourteen Armies controlled by Magellan, Hannyabal, and Gekko Moriah. The southern army group under command of Emporio Ivankov was to scatter opposing and occupy as early as possible with forces as strong as possible with the aim of destroying the central forces holding in the western region of the city in co-operation with Kizaru's northern army.

In a matter of hours Councilman Garp submitted the timetable for the attack to maximize success. Upon Sabo studying it, he agreed with it's "main premise" but suggested "not to disquiet the population by calling upon reserves on a larger scale than usual. Civilian establishments, employers or other private persons who made inquiries were to be told that men are being called up for maneuvers.

A smile spread across Luffy features, his brother still thought of people first. There wasn't a need to rush after the defeat of the Insurgency, they would call reserve soldiers to arms when the time for the invasion began. Ace added that "for security reasons clearing of hospitals in the frontier area which the Supreme Command of the Army proposed should not be carried out." His brother also had a point. The wounded would eventually have to be hauled back to the ships for the nearest first aid attention until they had an established medical facility the timetable depended on their crusade through the city. The high councilor wasn't blind to the reality their would be lives lost in the pursuit of conquest.

The war which they fought currently had been a topic on the council's minds since witnessing straw hat Luffy stop the train heading for the capital's station. As much as they wanted to continue discussions about the Invasion. The Insurgency were garnering attention from across the world building their prestige among people in recent years. The high councilor leaned on a fist straying from the document in front of him, he always hated reading policy. ' _This won't end until either one of us is dead... Even if I turn over Mr. Fate he still has revenge on his mind—like I did.'_

Killing Law's long term first mate Bepo accelerated the countdown clock. He didn't regret the act one bit, it had to be done. The timing of said act was another story coming at a crucial time they were announcing the war against Kaido and his dominant rule over the back half of the northern sea. The battles in Wano were executed strategically with multiple campaigns and evacuation plans placed out unlike the war against Big Mom in Totto Land. Luck was on his side then having a mix of the right elements to catch Big Mom at a vulnerable time. Kaido wrongly assumed an all out assault only to be bluffed growing more impatient and unstable as the time passed leading to his demise. It took two years to strike down the immortal beast which cost them time of focusing on dealing with the expanding Insurgency. He regretted giving Law time to plan over that two years period.

Preparing for the Invasion and Luffy placed a countermeasure to Law's move they voted on not only militarization but a total militarization of all resources of the nation. To co-coordinate this immense effort a meeting of the Regime's defense council convoked with the High Council under the chairmanship of Raleigh. Some thirty five ranking officials, civil, and military including Blueno, 'Maelstrom Spider' Squard, Alvida, Whitey Bay, and Water Seven's mayor Iceburg for the armed forces and Minister's of the Interior, Economics, Finance, and Transport were present. It was only the second meeting of the two councils but as Raleigh explained, the body was assembled only to make the most important decisions and left no doubt in the minds of his audience, that war was near and that much remained to be done about manpower for industry and agriculture and about many other matters relating to total mobilization.

Raleigh informed the council that Luffy had decided to draft seven million men into service for the Invasion. To augment the labor supply Dr. Blueno Minister of Economics, co-wardens of Impel Down Magellan, and Hannyabal were to arrange work given to prisoners of war and to the inmates of prison to anyone unwilling to comply with their takeover. Katakuri chimed in to say "greater use will be made of the prisoners during wartime." Raleigh added that "hundreds of thousands of workers from other worlds employed under Regime supervision, particularly in agriculture and housed in hutments until after the first tour.

Alvida, Minister of Interior, promised to "save labor in the public administration" and enlivened the proceedings by openly admitting that under the Regime the number of bureaucrats had increased "from twenty to forty fold—once thought an impossible state of affairs. The high councilor commanded Alvida set up a committee at her own discretion to help oversee this.

On the pessimistic side of things Iceburg who served in a part time role as chief of the Transport Department of the Army General Staff. Any and all type of new transportation prototypes received an approval from him before being swiftly distributed into the Golden Market making the products available to purchase to all consumers or simply for their military's own leisure. " _In the transportation sphere,"_ he declared bluntly, " _the Regime is at the moment not ready for the Invasion."_

The High Council were clearly displeased efforts to transport hundreds thousands of prisoners would be an obstacle at the start. The fire control on Doflamingo's and Mihawk's untimely betrayal at the train incident earning world headlines proved to be a PR nightmare Sabo took charge of—it certainly didn't help their cause. Wether the Regime transportation facilities would be equal to their upcoming task depended on wether the war confined to one world. If it had to be fought three worlds at once they feared the transport system wouldn't be adequate. High officials under Sabo's steel cartel from his fortune obtained two years prior were enlisted to scrape up the necessary metal to complete the armament and expansion of their elite warships' fortifications.

Luffy rubbed his eyes tiredly tossing the document aside, no matter how much the duties took a toll on his psyche, perhaps none more than the political aspects of the government. At that moment after giving careful consideration to each and every calculation in consecutive meetings with the respective councils he came to a decision, "three days."

The entirety of the room stared at the leader at the head of the table noting his authoritative complex. When he made up his mind he allowed questions about the decision never questioning of it—no one would dare cross him. The amount of fear he struck in the hearts of everyone could be felt in lesser tier of the forces knowing how brutal the once good man could be. "Three days, is how long it's going to take us to bring the Insurgency to it's knees."

"Considering who we called in I have to say there shouldn't be much argument, if the Insurgency manages the first day, we bring out the Dreadnought the second, and I can't imagine they'll be around by the third day." Sabo exclaimed earning nods all around, they didn't have time to waste anymore.

Dragon gave his final remarks before disbanding the meeting leaving some to stick around the war room while others left heading to the city. "I didn't think these meetings would end but we got through it brother, we deal with the Insurgency as a stepping stone then set our sights on our Invasion."

"If everything goes according to the plans we laid out, we'll have control of a world as a new territory in less then a week." Ace said. The three brothers agreed about their plans for the foreseeable future. It wasn't too long ago they established the Regime atop the victorious revolutionary army with a singular purpose of uniting the world under one flag. Having virtually accomplished perfecting the world eliminating crime and major poverty providing stable lives for all. The brothers achieved what they'd originally set out for; instead of early retirement the band of brothers opted to spread their Regime influence in alternate worlds expanding their empire.

"I'm not going to get into this in detail but the scientific branch found something interesting at the observatory. The same technology used for traveling to other worlds was tested after our state of art telescope and astrologists found an ecosystem of planets similar to our own solar system."

"The discoveries are endless out there after the moon's destruction, just think there is life beyond ours in the universe. Different dimensions, a multi-verse, and now we have possible extraterrestrial life millions of light years away. Considering the new technology gained under Sentomaru, and Vegapunk's team it's possible to create boom tubes to get there." Sabo exclaimed. He contemplated scouting and excavating the unknown areas as an interest after the first tour.

"Your brain never ceases to amaze me brother." Luffy said. "By the way Sabo how are your leads so far on our missing person's lists?"

Sabo read the list, "Jimbei and the sun pirates were last seen in Fishmen Island six months ago while we were up north."

Luffy hadn't seen Jimbei in three years since the retreat from Whole Cake Island, throughout the two weeks spent in Wano he heard no news due to the country's isolation. It wasn't until they were sailing back south until he heard news about the Sun Pirates escape. After everything that happened it was understandable if he didn't want to follow him. He wasn't the straw hat captain anymore holding no obligations on Jimbei's loyalty. Luffy was willing to make exceptions for friends that connected him to his past giving him semblance of peace nowadays.

"I'm sure Jimbei's alright, we should leave him be," He said. Sabo gave the other names a glance scrolling down the list to a particular one of interest.

"Our girl Jewelry Bonney went missing over a year ago resurfacing for a couple weeks now and again. After tracking down the woman who resurrected Ace, Marshal D. Rama, she started gathering intel about the witchcraft woman." Sabo said placing the list on the table pointing at her last known location on the world map landing in the far corners of the northern region.

' _Magic...'_ Luffy crosses his arms frowning at the painful memories of the dark witchcraft. One minute he felt at that height of his power the next he ended up at hell's doorstep. If encountered again the unpredictable occult magic similar or more dangerous than Mr. Fate could prove more troublesome than a nuisance.

"Wonder what's holding her up? That place isn't exactly the ideal place to stay, it's nearly impossible to get to by foot." Ace said. The deadman stalked to the war room table tapping the map, "this isn't the same place Luffy and I were reunited."

"She moved?" Luffy asked following Ace's finger to the previous location.

"That's too far a distance for one person to move by themself, she wouldn't have the supplies and manpower to build in an isolated dark zone."

Ace nodded, "can't argue with that Sabo, ain't nothing up there but elk, mountains, rams, snow, and trees."

"Now we know where they're getting the ritual blood." Luffy chuckled earning laughs from his brothers. "I can look into the matter once tomorrow's phase ends."

The deadman shook his head, "Sabo is coined by the media as 'world's greatest detective,' but I ain't too far behind, I'll look into it Luffy." Ace said earning nods from his brothers.

"Looks like that settles everything-" Sabo and the others turn their attention to the door opening up, "ah miss Nami you're finally up, I trust you slept well?"

She stretched out yawning again, "I slept like a baby, your bed is something else."

"It's a custom made six and a half million beli bed. You won't get a better night's sleep than that, haven't slept in it in months though." He said scratching his head sheepishly.

"What're you guys working on here?" She asked examining the war room table filled with documents.

"Do you know about counter-value, indirect, and Attrition warfare? We could use some out of the box insight. Sabo said showing their plans in plain sight.

Nami furrowed her brows, "I'm more of an on the fly type strategist I wouldn't be any help. I don't mean to be rude when are we starting the shopping spree."

Luffy and Sabo snickered behind their hands causing her to become irritated, "what are you laughing at Luffy?" She question glaring at him.

He wiped a tear away, "that's just very Nami-like for you to say, you're greedy as ever." Luffy laughed for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Who're you callin greedy?" she yelled raising a fist, "I oughta clobber you."

"My bad my bad." Luffy grinned holding his hands out defensively.

Sabo smiled at the antics, "you should show her how we start the day Luffy."

Luffy smirked, "want to see something cool? Come on." He grabbed Nami's wrist with Sabo following behind.

Nami felt the breath leave her body stepping onto the high platform towering over the crowded millions gathered at the entrance of the palace. She leaned over the balcony railing next to the councilmen gasping at the sheer number of attendees to the rally.

High councilor Luffy stepped up to the microphone placed at the center greeting the citizens taking in the roars of cheers. "The Insurgency seeks to throw the peaceful way of life you've created through your hard work. We only provide few subsidies that qualify you as a citizen. Our government provides tools for you to succeed in a free market capitalist society you choose your own destiny—Aim for the top of the world."

Nami furrowed her brows folding her arms at Luffy's oratory command of speaking and the powerful rhetoric persuading others to conform to their beliefs.

"The enemies plan to divide us! As leaders we've made our past readily available when we eliminated pirates under the Regime Registration Act becoming public servants to your citizenship. Insurgents are the resistance! Nameless criminals who's pasts are unknown, ejected the act unwilling to join our collective society. They laid a terror attack at our doorstep killing two blue collar, tax paying, citizens like yourselves while stealing valuable property—"

Luffy held his hands up receiving 'boo's and jeers' from the massive crowd angry at the mention of the terrorist attack on the city. He held a hand up silencing the crowd after a few moments continuing the speech: "The council voted unanimously, before the invasion we will sniff out and eliminate everyone that calls themselves an Insurgent!"

The crowd roars to life cheering the supreme leader's title shooting off canons in the background sending everyone into a frenzy.

"Three days!" He announced, "lockdown will be enforced the morning after the fourth day when Regime command departs for the Invasion." Luffy waved to the celebrating crowd in the streets stepping away from the microphone.

"I'd like to say something." Nami said cutting off the blonde emperor as he held a hand out encouraging her to speak.

"Come on up." Luffy assisted her on stage joining his brother's side unsure of what'd she say. Nami gasped the amount of people gathered in one place stretching far as the eyes could see. The rally resembled a sporting spectacle or a large parade rather. The crowd cheers for the supreme lady waiting for her to speak.

Nami glances back at Luffy recalling his words after freeing her from nine years of captivity, "If there's one thing I want you to take away from today it's that I'm not really brave, in fact I'm what some would call a scaredy cat-"

The crowd quiets listening to her words while the council let her words sink in. Luffy looked on curiously adorning a soft gaze which hadn't gone unknown by his older brother. "Fearlessness may be a gift," she continued, "but perhaps more precious is acquired through your individual endeavors, experiences, and adventures. I learned that true courage comes from cultivating the habit of refusing to let fear dictate actions. Courage that is described as 'grace under pressure'— grace which is renewed repeatedly in face of harsh unremitting pressure."

Nami huffed staring at the silent crowd backing away from the microphone slowly unsure of what she just did in the spur of the moment. Loud cheers and shouts of 'supreme lady' brought her back up, the people loved her.

Sabo elbowed Luffy in the ribs, "what's that look for? Pull your jaw off the floor." He smiled while his brother frowned rubbing his aching side.

"Also the most important thing," Nami giggled into the mic catching the brothers' attention, "payment of a thousand beli from each person is required to go directly to me-" she smirked seeing citizens reach into their belongings holding money out from below.

"Don't forget to shop!" She shouted happily being dragged off the stage and away from the microphone.

"Alright, alright that's enough." Sabo said stepping up to the microphone giving his remarks to the crowd. Luffy chuckled pulling a laughing Nami to the center.

"That was so much fun! I can see why you like doing that."

Luffy chuckled, "you enjoy it more than I do Nami. I'm guessing you want to get shopping out of the way now right?"

Nami's eyes sparkled as she jumped up and down grabbing Luffy by his forearm dragging him back into the palace.

"Make sure to book your stay and buy your tickets in advance for the week long Dressrosa games to witness fighters from different worlds clash." Sabo waved to the crowd, "love one another equally, include everybody." The emperor smirked heading back inside trailing the council.

Nami smiled at her haul of shopping luggage on the carriage spending every bit off the five hundred thousand beli. "Did you buy a palace? That amount lasts me half a year." Luffy said.

She shrugged flipping her hair revealing diamond earrings, "I had to get the latest fashion trends. Now I'll be ahead two years back home I can sell ones I don't like for even higher prices."

"You remind me of my last girlfriend," Sabo laughed, "I trust you're enjoying the tour then?"

"Yes how can I not with shopping like this? If you guys take me to dinner you're paying for everything."

Luffy opened his wallet, "I'm guessing you want to go shopping again? Man you're still greedy as ever." He laughed handing Nami money to her hearts content.

People gathered around their carriage heading toward the Market Plaza shaking hands with the leaders. Aristocrats and royalists from other carriages yelled belligerently having come from the optional communal bathhouses. Nuns and priests waved heading into church with the masses. "Hey Nami, these people want to say hi to you!" Luffy said waving to the mob approaching.

"Miss Nami wait-" Sabo was too slow reaching her arm in time as she leaned out the carriage greeting the pedestrians practically halfway out the window. When Nami leaned back she chuckled at a dazed Luffy hunched in the corner in a mix of nausea and shock unable to see from the swirls in his eyes. Sabo pulled at his collar unable to look at his brother in a state like that.

A few blocks later Sabo stepped out of the carriage confronting the man shouting obscenities from earlier. He waved the guards back standing the man to his feet fixing his suit. "Sorry about that friend," He said dusting the coat off, "so what's your deal?"

The man fixed his coat heaving out air, "You're a bunch of no good murderers, you act all self righteous and shit—truth is your no different, just more of the same."

Nami left the carriage to join the emperor leaving a stunned Luffy reeling. Sabo smirked placing his hands in his jacket, "alright then I'll humor you, tell me how we're the same as the obsolete government."

The man spat, "don't play high and mighty! People know you guys are the boogeyman, that you snatch people in the middle of the night. You people are evil-"

"Evil?" Sabo smirked, "then what would that make you? You support the Insurgent cause because you wish to be a pirate again. Don't forget that we erased your checkered past but we didn't wash the filth from you." The emperor tipped his hat heading back to the carriage.

"Look out!" Nami shouted alerting Sabo to the roundhouse punch coming his way. Sabo ducked underneath the man tossing him over his shoulder onto the pavement holding a hand back preventing the guards from interfering.

"Come on, stand up." Sabo said dodging an outstretched fist, "you'll never hit me even if you trained several lifetimes." The emperor tripped the man onto his back becoming quickly bored by the scuffle as it began to attract unwanted attention. "Enjoy your day Mister Ferrety."

Sabo spun around burying the man's face

in the dirt keeping a foot buried on his arm, "Hey I think he's had enough..." Nami spoke attempting to intervene.

"That's the spirit, you'd make a great Regime solider if you had half a brain." Sabo said releasing Mr. Ferrety cuffing his collar slamming him to the nearest wall, "walk away, you don't have the power to stop me from asserting my will on you, Insurgent trash."

Sabo barley had time to turn around feeling the former pirate's fist scrape his chin. The emperor took off his jacket throwing it to the nearest guard rolling his sleeves up, "Why'd you have to go and do that?" He questioned wiping his chin with a thumb, "now you've made it a fight."

Nami held in a gasp hearing the man's jaw crack off the emperor's knee. Sabo easily read Ferrety's movements throwing a jab through the left side of his face sending him crashing into the street corner. "Stop! Stop! I think he's had enough!" Nami shouted stepping between them when the man spit up blood.

Sabo fixed his jacket placing the signature pipe onto his back. "You don't get it Miss Nami," he snatched the top hat from a guard, "these are the people Law rallies to fight for his cause. Before our Registration Act this man was a pirate who would've raped, pillaged, and looted innocent people without a second thought. The way of the world isn't black and white, there is a gray area we have to operate within or we do disservice to those that sacrificed for us to get here—that's the way of the world." He said throwing a wad of money at the man for the expected lawsuit heading back to the carriage.

Nami sighed realizing that this world wasn't perfect having it's fair share of problems, though it appeared in better conditions than there's. She kneeled next to the man placing a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry, if you keep smiling things will get better."

"Thank you." Came the raspy voice as Luffy and Sabo listened to the short conversation having contrasting opinions.

Sabo puffed on a cigar watching his brother lead Nami into the Navigation Academy Administration building seeing her eyes sparkle at the sight of her tall gold statue. He folded his arms smoking to pass the time.

When Luffy emerged he found his brother nowhere in sight. He searched around the side of the buildings finding a guard that was conveniently looking for him. "Are you looking for the emperor? Your brother?"

The Regime Guard led Luffy to a large steel hatch leading into the lower levels of the city toward the sewer's underground plumbing facilities. They kneeled down opening the locked hatch staring into the black abyss. "You're sure Sabo went down here?"

The guard nodded, "not more than thirty minutes ago sir. He went after reports from locals about some type of overgrown creature down there, some giant reptile or something—" he said scratching his helmet.

Luffy nodded standing back up, "seal it up."

"Yes sir."

"My brother is one of the world's top investigators, I'll be the first to know if he finds something concrete, for now we just let him do what he does best." Luffy said heading back to the carriage noticing Nami hug Nojiko tightly refusing to let go bringing a smile to his features.

With Sabo missing for the moment Luffy accelerated the tour taking her to his ritual destinations around the capital. Starting at the orphanage where he brought an abundance of oranges being dog piled by children for the delicious fruit. He took great pride at her forging bonds with Dandan and her kids like they'd been her own. She even stood by him as he placed fresh flowers on his Nami's grave staying in silence staring at the sky. "Did you go to the funeral?" She asked as he stood up to leave. "No, I would've died of guilt." He said as they left the site. The last stop he took the navigator was an outdoor barbecue place which turned out to be his preferred eatery outside of the palace.

"I enjoyed the tour but the barbecue place wasn't my favorite." Nami said pausing when Luffy swipes barbecue sauce under her lip placing it in his mouth. Luffy laughed clutching his abdomen as she took a few steps back unprepared for the gesture.

Wordlessly Luffy scoops her up heading for the palace stopping at the place he considered a safe haven for years. Nami gasped witnessing the tall orange trees. "This place is magical." She said picking an orange from it's place noting the pure condition.

"This is how I remember what I lost." Luffy said staring up at the trees wearing a toothy smile. "I wanted to bring you here to show you that I mean when I say I'm offering friendship and help to the straw hats. It isn't my intention to make you my enemies."

Nami couldn't deny that he didn't hide anything from her to raise significant red flags. There were certain circumstances she didn't understand having not been around for a few days. She couldn't resort to judgement based on the happiness she witnessed from citizens. The opportunities and philanthropy provided were honest steps toward building real trust. "It's beautiful, I'm sure she would've loved it."

"Hm," Luffy said coming back to earth, "I'm sure she would claim it's a bit much, but yeah I'd like to think so."

"Will you tell me a story about you and her. I want to hear it from you." Nami said breaking the silence staring at her former captain.

"Heh," Luffy scratched his temple with finger, "about what? The first time when we-"

"NO! No, not that. Tell me maybe your fondest memory together." She suggested peeling into the orange delighted at the sweet taste.

"Very well." Luffy recounted his cherished memories of his Nami during their crew's adventures. He couldn't help chuckle at her expression when he casually mentions their moments of intimacy. It was far different from her relationship with her captain now but the strong feelings of connection and friendship remained firm in their union. Nami causally had a small nosebleed when Luffy said that he used to softly kiss his navigator asleep at her request.

Luffy smiled helping the woman to her feet after his stories knowing this Nami's place wasn't by his side. He didn't deserve another chance at his failures, it would only reopen scarred wounds. It would be unfair to subject her to live through a woman who she wasn't. For all he knew this Nami wanted to bed Vivi. He wasn't the straw hat captain of old but he'd keep his promises to his friends.

"W-What are you doing?" Luffy asked. The expressionless navigator approached him steadily not making her intentions clear.

Luffy held his hands up as she gave him a warm hug comforting her friend. He was not her captain, but he was still Luffy. There wasn't judgment on whatever hell he'd gone through to get him up to this point. "It's alright, I wouldn't know how to handle any of what you're going through."

The high councilor relented holding her tightly allowing a moment to feel like he still had his Nami in his arms. "Luffy..." she said feeling his forehead against her's.

He glanced at Nami as she kept her eyes closed keeping a distance, even if there was some way he wasn't her captain. "I'll take you back to your crew now." Luffy said. ' _Thank you Nami, I needed this more than you. For the longest time I dreaded it until you came back into my life.'_ With a new friendship forged the pair left to the front of the palace preparing to leave.

Ace surrounded his hands in an orange glow opening a portal sending guards through with Nami's recently purchased belongings. The trio followed the soldiers into the rift stepping onto the the Sunny surprising the straw hats lounging around in the sunset.

Nami cheered receiving her purchased merchandise from the guards as they left the items on the grass. "NAMI!" The crew with the exception of Zoro bombards the navigator ecstatic to see her unharmed. The high councilor frowned examining the vessel noting the absence of his crew. Law was intentionally keeping the former straw hats held tightly to his vest, the high councilor wondered what he had up his sleeve.

"Hey! Don't think you can just walk away!" The straw hat captain stepped up wanting to challenge the high councilor on the spot. The supreme leader kept his back turned staring the alternate self.

"We got you this time." Zoro said standing by his captain's side.

Luffy grinned, "As interesting as that would be to see, there will be plenty of fighting the next time we meet."

"Wait you two!" Nami said stepping toward them, "hear them out first, it isn't like we've been told."

Zoro ignored her while Luffy gave it some thought. "Take me with you." The captain spoke drawing gasps even from Ace causing the high councilor to arch a brow at him.

Luffy chuckled stepping into the rift, "prepare yourself then, we're busy." Ace gestured his head for straw hat Luffy to follow. He gave one last glance toward the crew before diving headfirst in vanishing with the others.

"Nami-san! You're back my love! I made your favorites waiting in the kitchen allow me to carry your bags!" He shouted adorning heart eyes.

"Where the heck were you? Don't answer that, more importantly did you find out anything useful?" Usopp asked examining the joyous expression of the navigator.

Nami's eyes widened feeling parchment paper on her left breast. She screamed realizing she'd taken one of the letters that belonged to herself from this world.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" Usopp screamed to the unresponsive Nami as the crew surrounded her.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Send him in." The high councilor sat on the high throne watching the guards open the gargantuan throne room doors. Air in the room stilled as straw hat Luffy walked through the silent room. ' _You refuse to give up even now, but will you fight a losing battle.'_ The high councilor had anticipated how his self would feel when presented with an losing ultimatum. He would pick the side he'd most to lose from; wholeheartedly dedicating to ensuring victory—a true underdog.

Luffy's eyes found Charlotte Katakuri, Cracker, and Ovens' in the front working his way down the line. Kizaru, Crocodile, Aokiji, Wapol, Buggy the Clown, Gekko Moriah, Bartholomew Kuma, former Impel Down Warden Magellan, the zombified trio and former all stars of the beast pirates; King the flaming calamity, Queen and Jack. Flower Sword Vista, Diamond Jozu, Marco the Phoenix, silver kings Raleigh, his grandfather Garp, Ivankov, Dragon, Ace, Sabo and finally himself sitting on the high throne.

"These are the commanders you'll face in the upcoming days straw hat, it doesn't have to end in bloodshed. This can easily be avoided by two options; turn in Law to us or join up, it's simple as that." The high councilor said. He leaned on his elbows placing hands in front of his mouth studying his alternative self.

Luffy glanced around the room seeing the culmination of his strongest opponents and some of his closest allies in a single room gathered for a single purpose. It was ironic the one who gathered these people together for a common goal was none other than himself. ' _I didn't think it were possible to amass an army like this. I only encountered a few opponents at a time, this is different.'_ Luffy understood what Nami meant by her story about the Regime being more fearsome than anything they've encountered before. It still wasn't enough to convince him to join either side, there wasn't a chance of him giving the order to run away. "If I say no to your offer then I'm considered an enemy."

The high councilor's gaze narrowed, "consider yourself whatever you want, I could've killed you the moment you stepped foot in my universe. We've monitored your every move until now giving you a chance to choose for yourself." He said smoking a cigar.

"That's gunna be a big mistake, you should've finished me when you had the chance. So why didn't you?" Luffy asked. The doppelgänger's glares met daring one another to make the first move as the hall's attention shifted to their leader.

"You're better off leaving this place to tell you the truth, you fight with the Insurgents in these battles we won't consider you allies. You still have a chance to walk away cleanly with your crew intact. Why fight this war straw hat?" Sabo asked glaring at his younger brother.

Luffy furrowed his brows never seeing Sabo deadly serious like this "I was first brought here to help those in need and I'm sticking to that."

"Luffy!" Ace shouted standing at the other side of the throne. "Stop and think to yourself for one moment. You're not in your own world and facing enemies that far exceed what you or your allies are capable of. Isn't protecting your crew what you want? If they fight in this war they die, we can't make exceptions for declared enemies. Just listen to me for once in your life! Leave this place."

Luffy's eyes hit the floor unsure of what to do at the moment. As much as he wanted to aid Trafalgar in his pursuit to avenge his fallen friend, this wasn't their world nor responsibility. In their time of desperation his crew were split on their allegiance to a faction remaining neutral—but time was running out. "Alright then, you managed to convince my navigator about the Regime. Now it's your turn to convince me."

Sabo hid his eyes under his hat after sharing a grin with Ace it was expected of their brother to give that response. "Well well you're starting to see your value grandson, I can only hope you come to see it our way." Garp said.

The high councilor sent a cerulean and black flame out of his palm ending the hushed conversations about straw hat's potential alliance. "Wait outside while the council discusses how they'll approach this."

"I'll see straw hat out." Katakuri spoke escorting the captain out of the throne room leaving the Regime alliance to discuss his fate. The ruler of Totto Land examined the captain drawing contrasts to the high councilor, " _he isn't the high councilor but he's stronger than when he last faced me, I look forward to fighting him.'_

"Why'd you join these guys?" Luffy asked a minute after the door shut, "you rule Whole Cake Island right? You could stay and eat doughnuts all day."

Katakuri smirked underneath the wraps, "As much as I would enjoy that I'm not indulging myself in sweets to the point of gluttonous abandon. I'm different from my mother, we've brought peace to Totto Land under the Charlotte name."

"The other me doesn't control your guys' other islands?"

Katakuri shook his head, "besides federal approved laws applying to every country we our bound by our own culture and traditions keeping Totto Land in the Charlotte name. Remember straw hat he's still you, his views may have changed but his ideals mirror your own." The emperor said.

"You're okay with him assassinating your mom? I said I'd be back to beat her not kill." Luffy scratched his telltale. It didn't register in his mind that he could cross over borders killing in cold blood.

Katakuri crosses his arms leaning on the wall, "The family knew the day would come when it had to be done. As the years have gone on her mind destabilized further into madness—"

"But she could've been saved!" Luffy interjected, "in my world we allied with her; the enemy of my enemy is my friend, if she changed yours' could've as well."

"Not possible. If you're talking about Mother's blackouts, that tends to happen from time to time. Sooner or later she will turn against you becoming a bigger threat than the first time you faced off." Katakuri stood to his full height towering over the captain.

That couldn't have been entirely true. "You still don't know...It wasn't right to-"

Katakuri held a hand up, "I made my decision some time ago for the betterment of my country's future. You're about to do the same, whatever determination you come to I respect your decision." The emperor offered his hand to Luffy.

He shook firmly, "I respect your position Katakuri, it will be an honor to fight you again."

"That it will be straw hat, that it will be." The pair turned their attention to the throne room doors opening up to welcome them back in.

The high councilor stood conversing with his council greeting the two entering the room. "Come with me straw hat." He said gesturing his other self to follow out of the room filled with their commanders.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked stopping halfway up the grand staircase breaking the silence.

"My place of solitude." He said continuing the ascent of the stairs leaving himself to catch up. The younger counterpart was amazed by the amount of on duty soldiers and staff members greeting his other self as if it were a daily occurrence. "So you really don't know what set me down this path?" Luffy asked atop the steps waiting for his doppelgänger to catch up.

"No. I didn't want to hear it from my crew mates, for all I know you manipulated them. I wanted to see it for myself."

"Just had to be sure." The high councilor said nodding to a nearby guard opening his office door. The pair sat on opposite sides of the desk studying one another realizing just how different and similar they were to each other.

Straw hat spoke first, "why did you give up becoming pirate king? I would've never done that?!"

The high councilor laughed showing a toothy grin anticipating the question about his former dream, "the title of pirate king holds no power except over pirates. Their only call to action is gathering pirates from all corners of the globe for war. I eradicated pirates at the beginning of my tenure, in the end it makes the wor—"

"You can't be me then! I would never throw away my dream like that! Why would I choose something like this over sailing with my crew?!" The high councilor understood his anger and confusion, he would've reacted the same way had an alternate him put him under the same circumstances.

The high councilor was aware the captain wouldn't go for the same recruiting tactics as the navigator. If he didn't want to hear what his crew mates had to say Luffy wouldn't give him the time day. Actions spoke louder than words with him. The elder of the two stood up opening the back door waiting for himself to follow.

"W-what is this place?" Straw hat Luffy asked holding on his hat witnessing the seven meter tall orange trees decorating the garden.

"It's the only place I can escape to think and reflect on my decisions. No matter what I go through during the day I can always find peace here." He said. Luffy examined the familiar tangerines coming to recognize them upon further inspection.

"These are-"

"Yeah they are."

"Why?"

"There was a time I was like you. A mirror image almost." The high councilor stared at the mikan resting in his hand, "I thought I was invincible and could protect those I held the closest. I failed, and everyday I wish it were me instead of them."

Luffy knitted his brows understanding the reasoning, "yeah I see what you mean. The time after I lost Ace I felt that, but I had my friends—you still have yours."

He shook his head, "it would never be the same, what matters is that they're happy in their lives."

"I think they'd rather be here talking to you."

Luffy shook his head, "you don't know yourself as well as you think you do. I've done things that you would think yourself incapable."

"It started with Blackbeard didn't it?" Luffy asked. Law didn't tell him much but had told him of the battle between the two titans sparked the chain of events after the initial retreat from Wano.

"Yeah it did. He made me choose between killing him or saving my crew. What would you have done?"

Luffy folded his arms leaning to the side in contemplation, "I would've tried to save my friends without killing Blackbeard."

The high councilor expected the answer, "I didn't plan to kill. The bastard left me no choice... I'd do the same if I had to over again."

Straw hat Luffy gritted his teeth, "there's always a choice I couldn't look at my crew mates again if I became a killer."

He let out a laugh hearing himself talk, "they would rather see you like that than not seeing you at all, but that wasn't the point in time that truly changed me. I managed killing a psychopath easily compared to what came next..."

Straw hat Luffy blinked glancing at the tangerine in hand back to his alternate self, "want to know how it happened?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know the extent of my power," Luffy said igniting a fist in hellfire, "Akainu cornered Nami causing her to fall from a tower on top of Pangaea Castle." Straw hat Luffy tensed at the sight of himself opening up emotional scars. "I thought...I saved her. I held onto her tightly wishing it were me." Luffy let out a shaky exhale recalling throwing his forehead on her's rocking her gently in arms crying his soul out.

"Then you destroyed the holy city."

"That was only the beginning. Afterwards I replaced the Revolutionary Army with a new Regime. Took Fishman Island hostage in Alabasta receiving their reestablished loyalty. Killed off the former Mink tribe being ambushed in their berserk state. Reformed Totto Land's hierarchy killing Big Mom extinguishing the former empress's legacy. Escaped hell after dispatching the New Navy threatening to halt my Regime's growth in it's infancy stages—" Straw hat Luffy glanced at the high councilor who stopped the exclamation to smoke.

The younger of the two barley registered the words but immediately wanted to hear more, "that was it? If you want me to join your cause I have to know everything."

"Resurrected Ace, made my friends wealthy giving them first class lifestyles, Made the world safer eliminating piracy from the world, conquered the Gods in combat, reunited with Nami, resurrected by an ancient omnipotent force of nature after being disintegrated by God and Satan. Banished them from interfering in this world for eternity, separated from Nami even after death, took out a secret society hellbent on world population control, liberated Wano eliminating Kaido. I haven't mentioned what I've done to make the world safer beyond just fighting battles. I told you my truth not knowing if your the enemy or not." He said staring up at the tall trees trying not to hear Nami's voice calling out to him.

Straw hat Luffy nodded, "I understand, some of those things I can, but killing innocent people is something I can't stand for."

' _We're hunting pirates Luffy. Finding the treasure is just a given!'_ She winked practically singing.

"Oi!"

The high councilor forgot straw hat was there, he threatened to become lost in his memories. " If you desire to become pirate king, sign over to us. The Regime can help you achieve success in your world."

"I don't want help becoming king my crew's enough, I'm gunna do it on my own terms."

"Fair enough. It isn't like the Regime would be staying, I'd leave it to you. I'm offering friendship to you and your crew-"

"I've seen what you do to your friends. Brook is locked up, you killed Bepo, and started a war with Traffie."

"Have they told you what led up to that event?" The high councilor asked smoking on the tobacco. He signaled to arriving kitchen staffers placing the meat entrees near Luffy gesturing him to sit. "We'll feed you however much food you want."

Luffy reluctantly sat starting to eat listening to what the leader had to say. "On the day his crew infiltrated the high palace I told Hancock our plan to take out the Insurgency ensuring my trust to her. She alerted them in time making sure everyone escaped before we arrived. They took the bait easily putting his crew mate's lives at risk." The high councilor perked up seeing Luffy's expression change at the mention the fact.

"Law couldn't taken the Dyna stones and left but he came for the empress. Would you endanger your crew mates lives for something like seeing a married woman. Did you know he was forced to return her the same night? So you realize everything that has happened has been his own fault caused by Hancock's actions." Luffy said forcing himself to accept the fact Law his his own secrets to secure an alliance.

The high councilor continued, "if you're with us you won't have to worry about fighting for unknown causes. With us I promise you'll never have to answer that question, there will always be something to fight for."

Luffy remained silent absorbing the words spoken. Having this new perspective he began to ask if fighting for the Insurgency was really in the best interests of his crew. "Come on sport," The high councilor said placing a hand on his shoulder taking the younger counterpart with him, "you have so much to learn."

The high councilor first introduced him to the experimental former all-stars turned into half-mindless brutes. "These guys here," Luffy said gesturing to the trio, "their bodies have been brought back to low functionality by a virus manipulated to keep the brain waves at a low enough frequency to keep them technically alive." The straw hat captain gazed at the three former calamities noticing their milky white eyes. "The only thing is, we have to keep these masks on them at all times these fuckers will eat a human until we turn them fully vegetarian." He said striding toward the main hall followed closely by the slightly nervous captain.

The younger version of Luffy enjoyed the time spent with the high councilor meeting new and old faces. Everything about the Regime shouted professionalism, what surprised Luffy most was the topic of conversations. He expected them to be about boring war or politics but the other him acted like a comedian. ' _Maybe we're not so different—'_ He shook his head free of his thoughts standing beside Katakuri watching Buggy and Wapol argue about their exaggerated feats.

Throughout the night he couldn't help be engrossed in everyday conversations like he lived there. The last thing they talked to him about was battles, politics, or his allegiance only caring that he was present in their fraternity. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo grabbed straw hat away stopping at one last destination.

"I usually don't come here two times in a day," Luffy said sitting down roughly, "this is it, my truth." He said letting the other him see the gravesite.

Luffy now knew everything the high councilor said was genuine and his pain really did strive him forward. "I'm sorry." He said staring up at the starry sky.

Ace opened up a portal taking them back to the quiet Sunny as the others' shouts came from the kitchen. "Good luck straw hat, the offer will always be open." The high councilor said placing his hand out to shake.

Luffy shook the trio's hands confirming his alliance to the Insurgency. It was enough for the Regime to show the resistance's hero how utterly outmatched their forces were. Even Luffy's optimism had been fundamentally shot from seeing foes he couldn't comprehend beating in an all out fight.

"You'll do well Luffy, we're expecting big things from you." Sabo said stepping toward the rift.

"No matter what stay alive little brother." Ace chuckled watching the straw hats sprint for their captain realizing they had guests aboard.

High councilor Luffy glanced at navigator before stepping into the spacial rift to the capital leaving the straw hat's alone.

"Damn what did those bastards want?!" Franky yelled coming to stand behind the group. The straw hats tensed realizing that Luffy was here now, Nami was going to tell them the contents of the letter in her possession.

"Luffy listen to me... You need to hear this." Nami spoke.

"Not right now Nami."

Nami stomped up to him ignoring his attitude, "listen to me and stop being like this."

"Go away, leave me alone." Nami stepped away for a moment unsure about what she heard before turning on her heel muttering a 'whatever.'

"What's up captain?" Zoro asked coming to stand by Luffy's side.

"Oi!" Sanji yelled fuming out the ears, "don't you dare treat a lady like that, apologize Luffy." The first and second mate exchanged looks noting Luffy's lack of engagement. "What the hell's a matter with you?!" Sanji shook the captain hoping to bring him out of it.

Zoro's eye widened, "don't tell me...Luffy, are you scared to fight yourself?"

Luffy didn't answer right away holding his gaze under his hat, "I've...never felt like this before a battle...I'm not scared but...I don't want to fight myself either. He has all my memories, experiences, feelings most importantly my undying drive to defeat an opponent... I-I don't think I can beat him."

The two crew mates were shocked not expecting the given answer. Whatever Luffy faced at the moment was something they didn't have an answer for and that he'd have to find out internally going forward—they understood his need for solitude at the moment.

Sanji exhaled smoke from a cigarette, "I understand how you feel captain but I'm not gonna stand for that stunt earlier, when you get a chance apologize to Nami. Your situation doesn't give you a right to be an ass to her when she's being helpful to you—see you tomorrow captain." Sanji said leaving him and Zoro out on the deck.

"Hmph." Zoro folded his arms, "if its me I ain't apologizing, but I would if I were you." He said walking back toward the weight room leaving the captain to his thoughts for the impeding war. The captain couldn't help feel the weight on his shoulders that he wasn't sure he was ready for.

—

 **XXX**

—

"I'll see you guys in a minute." Luffy said igniting a cigar with his flames. The high councilor felt a breeze blow past him that he'd only experienced back on the Sunny. He scanned the darkness surrounding him realizing that the guards weren't at the entrance gates.

"Sabo!" Luffy yelled turning around to face the dark. It dawned on him that he was surrounded in pitch black except for a dim street light above his head. He flexed his hand noticing the lit cigar was missing—he never misplaced stogies. He let out a chilled breath walking into darkness ahead.

"Ace!" He called knowing the deadman would show up at anytime if he desired, but he never came. ' _What's going on?'_ Luffy shook his head free of thoughts forging forward into the endless abyss. There wasn't any movement he could sense, nor sounds, it was just an empty void. Another light sparked causing him to approach the dimly lit lantern. He shut his eyes letting out a sigh feeling every ounce of tension leave his body. The former captain released another exhale letting a chill breeze blow again before opening his eyes. Luffy's gaze softened standing on the Thousand Sunny for the first time all over again.

"This... can't be real..." he said standing atop the helm's deck staring at the straw hat's picnic scene on the grass. The crew sat around on the checkered blanket up to their usual antics. Franky passed out cola to everyone, Chopper and Usopp were hysterically laughing at the chopsticks stuck up the mink's nose, Zoro refilled his sake not a care else in the world content being with friends, Brook played a melody keeping their mood. His eyes fell on a younger version of himself holding up a meat leg celebrating the crew's victory. Nami sat closest to him resting on her knees eating a salad showing a rare toothy smile that he would've never noticed. Robin and Sanji were the only two keeping a watchful eye on them while the chef filled her wine glass. The pair seemed to be the only one who hadn't noticed their closeness—perhaps they were the last two to find out about their feelings back then.

Luffy walked down the railing examining the moment playing out in front of him. He closed his eyes again bringing back the unending darkness. He found himself waking in the endless grotto filled with black sand and dark waters stretching eternally. The arrival of his journey through Hell. The smell was the worst of it, he would never forget the rotten decay and stench of death. This time there were no wailing souls or ship guard escorting them across, just him and the Thousand Sunny. It's condition was irreparable and poor having a gaping hole in the hull along with the destruction of the main mast. Luffy ignited a fist in chaotic flames entering the depths of the vessel he once called home.

Walking through the launch bay Luffy admired Franky's craftsmanship and dedication to the ship over the years. The Sunny was modified to be a super weapon in the cyborg's hands. ' _No one makes ships like these anymore, efficient not obsolete.'_ The vessel was worthy of conquering the Grand Line and befitting the king that ruled. Luffy grinned through the darkness examining the workshop.

" _Luffy whats good my man?"_

" _We'll defeat Kaido, I made this bomb especially for the occasion boss."_

"Since forging a bond after Water Seven and Enies Lobby, you were one of the most dedicated crew members and a great shipwright. Most importantly the coolest weirdo I know."

Luffy moved on from the room leaving the voice behind hearing Usopp's voice down hallway on the right hand side. He pushed the tattered door aide seeing it barren, the place where the sniper's used to tinker with new inventions and state of the art weaponry. The once bustling workshop where Usopp buried himself in for days only coming out when he finished the job or to eat.

" _I won't leave Merry behind! I'm going to fight you for it, so prepare yourself Luffy!"_

" _The retreat isn't your fault Luffy you did the best you could. I'm working on improving my observatory haki to help out even more next time!"_

Luffy walked over to the closet sliding open the door picking up a lone photo through the darkness bringing his flaming hand closer. It was a photo of Kaya from his hometown of Syrup Island.

" _Luffy...She's my best friend...special, I love her. You know it's different from the way you love meat."_

" _After all this I'm going to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her."_

"Congrats buddy, you made it." He was ashamed for the actions and words that threatened to tear apart their close bond. Getting his friends back into this life was the last thing he wanted, especially now that they had a peaceful life. ' _As long as they're happy...'_ Luffy repeated in his head leaving the voice of one of his closest friends.

" _Luffy!"_ Chopper's merry voice rang out from the end of the hallway leading him through the darkness. Even with chaotic flames it was impossible to see anything past arm's length.

"Chopper." Luffy said releasing a relieved exhale glad to hear the doctor's voice again. The high councilor's gaze softened seeing the infirmary somewhat intact beakers, supplies, random papers, and beds were piled around the room.

" _Luffy! If you sit still the injuries won't reopen. You idiot I'm not the best doctor in the world those compliments don't make me feel any better."_

" _Come back anytime, I'm always happy to help. See you later Luffy!"_

" _You're going to get ice cream?! Wait for me Luffy!"_

Luffy immediately let the half hinged door shut clutching his chest unable to take anymore. Loud footsteps echoed a floor above catching him by surprise as he glanced up at the ceiling. ' _What the hell is that?'_ He headed out to the darkened main deck noting the wreckage, he hardly recognized the ship anymore.

The footsteps stopped when he placed an ear on the outside of the kitchen. Luffy shoulder rammed the jammed door breaking in expecting to find an intruder. The familiar smell of king's and death brand cigarettes filled his vernacular differentiating from the cigar smell.

" _Oi come back later shitty captain, food won't be ready until another hour."_

" _On the way back I noticed you and Trafalgar evacuate citizens. You saved a lot of lives today, take pride in that captain."_

" _You can come back to the crew captain it wasn't your fault...we don't blame you...you can come back from this."_

Luffy shook his head picking up a stool to sit on igniting his flames to brighten the desolate kitchen. He truly felt alone with only the voices of his comrades keeping him company. ' _Is this showing me my hell? What I'm doomed to repeat after I die.'_ He stood from the chair taking one last glance at the family gathering spot.

"I can't comeback like you did. You were never cut out to be a bad guy like your father or brothers, you always wanted to be the hero," Luffy cracked a grin realizing he was talking to Sanji's disembodied voice in the darkness, as if he expected a response, "I didn't care about that, I only wanted to be pirate king."

"There's no redemption for me old friend." He said. Luffy left the kitchen staring up at the darkness above him. Luffy placed his hands on the intact railings recalling the times he, Chopper, and Nami stood for hours to await the sight of nearby islands while Zoro worked out nearby, it was the simple things he missed.

" _Luffy come here a moment I could use your help."_ Robin chuckled through the darkness. Luffy ignited the flames once more reaching the garden area, a place where he found Robin and Usopp most of the time.

' _When we reach Raftel I will know the true history of world, and it will be all thanks to you captain. You made me want to live again on that day in Enies Lobby."_

Luffy always told Robin there wasn't a reason to thank him for being there when he needed to be. The actions he took disappointed her, she would've wanted him to be with them every step of the way. He couldn't live like his crew mates if he wanted to there wasn't a need to fill a hole that couldn't close.

"You probably never thought you were good enough to be my friend...But the truth is I'm not good enough to be your's." Luffy said retreating to the lower deck hearing Brook's sweet serenade. The only music that has ever put him at ease during solitary moments throughout his journey.

" _Luffy everyone is excellent, all thanks to you—when I get back from my tour we should reunite everyone."_

" _Luffy...What has happened to you...?"_

" _Since that night I know on some level you enjoy what you're doing..."_

Even with the knowledge of Brook being responsible for the death of two of his youngest councilmen. He didn't hate or resent the reanimated skeleton for the terror attack even if it was his fault for causing the inevitable confrontation. "I failed you too Brook: just because you joined last didn't make you any less important than the others. I appreciate you standing by me loyally while we sailed together, I'll do everything in my power to help you regardless of what the world thinks." No good words came from Brook's voice, hearing the musician rightfully call him out on his sins.

" _Oi I want you to remember what I'm saying—"_

Luffy turned in the darkness at Zoro's voice hoping in some way to find him, " _Being a good leader doesn't predicate itself just on good or bad decisions. Every leader makes a questionable decision, the difference is a bad leader will not take responsibility for his mistakes and will not admit he's wrong."_

' _Why is this reminding me? My actions were just. Without me the world would be nothing but a broken system.'_ He brought the same type of leadership from his pirating days to his role as a supreme leader. Putting comrades' needs before his own making everyone feel included striving to complete a vision bigger than themselves.

" _I told you not to waver or who can we trust?"_

Luffy glanced up at the darkness standing on the barren dirt that used to hold the Sunny's grass. "There isn't a way to help me, I can't live a peaceful life anymore..." Luffy's hands blazed in hellfire drawing his gaze, "I gave that up along time ago, you're the captain of the others now." The high councilor cracked a smile knowing Zoro wouldn't waver unlike him, the straw hats were in the best hands.

The only thing he ever desired was to become the freest man on planet earth sailing the seas till his dying day. One moment in Mariejois changed his destiny forever sending him spiraling into the position of ruler of the free world. Was he being punished for his act of vengeance? Forever chained to the duty of serving the world never able to experience freedom again. ' _Even if I wanted to be free...'_

" _Let's go captain, we need to retrieve the Merry and find a new navigato_ r." Zoro said folding his arms.

" _We can't leave Nami behind Zoro..."_

" _Wake up! She stole the ship leaving us hanging to dry out in the middle of the sea! It doesn't matter her reasons, it would be easier to cut bait."_

 _Luffy knitted his brows staring at the samurai, "I don't want to sail without her." The duo glared at each other waiting for the other to back down._

" _Alright then. We're going on ahead to get Merry and wait for you. Don't take too long here." Zoro said leaving with Usopp as he turned toward the Baratie._

"You knew back then didn't you? I lost my love for sailing...the moment she wasn't with us anymore. Were you really the only one who knew I'd never return?" Luffy asked to the fading voice of the samurai glaring at his favorite spot near the railing.

" _Luffy—"_

Hearing the familiar voice gave Luffy new life as he became alert hearing her rare giggles coming from the upper deck. He burst through the observation room to find it desolate except the empty library shelves.

"Nami...I'm sorry..." He grabbed the single book from the shelf examining the front cover: 'Dawn of Romance.' Luffy flipped through the blank pages expecting words to pop out.

" _I wish I could tell you how much I love our family... you will keep us from falling apart Luffy."_

Luffy set the book back in it's place, "I was only as good as you let me be, you were really the heart of the crew—you cared so much about everyone...I only saw myself as the Pirate King."

" _You'll never lose your strength Luffy, I'll always be with you."_

The high councilor found his way back to the center of the ship unable to hear the voices, he still didn't find a point to why he was experiencing all this. Before he could move the ship splits in the center revealing a teal glow. His eyes widened as he leapt away from the cracking middle narrowly avoiding the numerous hands reaching for him.

The thousand voices spoke as one being, "your return is long awaited brother, come join us for eternity!" The Thousand Sunny shifted throwing Luffy's balance as the vessel began to sink into the murky depths. Luffy became surrounded in cerulean and black flames slashing the arms with hellfire blades. He failed to wrestle his arm free from the collection of hands. He couldn't slice his arm off in time feeling the other hand swarm one grab from behind.

"You were here with us the entire time human!"

"Join us!"

Luffy growled feeling his emerging horns snapped from him rendering the hybrid form useless. The Thousand Sunny nearly submerged was roped down faster by the undead souls emerging from the River Styx. The wayward souls latched onto the high councilor reprimanding him for past sins.

"It's over human! You will forever be joined in our hive!"

"You're ruler of nothing here!"

A soul ran it's dark nails along his face, "don't remember me? I was one of the victims in Wano, but a big shot like you who slaughtered me in life is no better here!"

Luffy broke an arm free crushing the soul's skull into fragments slashing at emerging hostiles restraining him. The black river water pooled around his feet as the ship began it's final descent.

"There's no escape from your past, you killed me on Zou. We were your friends, and now you'll rot the same place I will."

"Don't forget Totland bastard! We were happy but YOU...You and your pride, and your ego...You made things in the world worse monster!"

Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs igniting his flaming aura. He glanced at the Lion figurehead disappearing beneath the dark surface. The more he fought the farther he sunk starting to sink neck deep in the murky depths. The high councilor closed his eyes sinking into the abyss content to go down with the Sunny.

"High councilor! High councilor! You dropped this." A guard said handing him his imported stogie.

Luffy took his cigar staring at it hazily unaware of the current surroundings. He lit the cigar smoking it faster than normal coming down from the visionary overload.

"I-I didn't mean to bother you sir! I was just on guard duty. You started walking past the gates without checking out and dropped your cigar— "

"That's all you saw?" Luffy interjected glaring at the solider. "I didn't talk to anyone or go anywhere? I came straight here?"

"Yes sir you came to this spot and talked to no one. It was only for a few seconds. Is something wrong high councilor?"

Luffy shook his head exhaling the smoke through his nostrils, "thanks. Take the rest of the night off I'll relieve you and your superior, go home to your families." He said staring up at the starry sky. In a mix of ecstatic joy, utter shock, and too many thank you's the guard scurried off.

The high councilor stood by the gates feeling the failures coming back to him. He could never heal from the traumatic experience that haunted him every night. Luffy stood by the gates igniting his flames ascending into the atmosphere passing the clouds. He came to an abrupt halt releasing the hellfire from his body drowning his shouts in the sky.

—

 **XXX**

—

"It's about time where the hell ya been? I've been here for almost half an hour." Ace said.

The high councilor yawned picking an ear, "Eh?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I was watching the gates."

"We have guards for that. Who relieved you?"

"Hannyabal."

Ace snickered, "bastard's probably kickin himself right now."

"Oi oi oi, some people actually have to get some shut eye keep it down flame fist." Marco said handing the newspaper to Borsalino who put down coffee on the table.

Katakuri leaned back in his seat trying to doze off like Garp a few chairs over. They were still waiting for the arrival of Pierce, Sabo, and the rest of the council.

Marco groaned staring at his watch, "we don't have time for this off the record meeting we've got too much to prep for."

"Easy Marco, whatever it is Sabo always comes through with something good, he wouldn't waste our time." Ace said leaning on the back wall.

"I guess you're right, ol man Raleigh and Dragon went with him so it ought to be important eh—" Marco jumped nearly spitting his coffee from doors bursting open.

Garp jolted awake questioning the newly arriving group stepping back at the sight of soldiers wheeling a medical tank through the double doors. "What the hell is this?!" He asked in disbelief while the others watch curiously.

Pierce shook hands with the councilmen standing at the front end of the room. Sabo joined his brothers standing at Ace's side, "this better be good brother, I can't reach my contact for awhile."

Sabo tilts his hat showing a grin, "have I ever disappointed you dear brothers? I assure you this is exactly what we're looking for." The brothers turned their attention to a medical capsule hooked up to generators and iv machines being examined by physicians and surgeons.

The councilmen's eyes widened when the tank lights turned on seeing a version of Luffy similar to their's floating in the water motionless breathing into the apparatus. "Want to tell me the story on our friend here?" Luffy asked prompting the mercenary to action.

"I thought you'd never ask," Pierce skimmed through the papers provided by the Doc, Sentomaru, and the scientific division, "strap yourselves in this one's a doozy."

Katakuri glared at the gunslinger causing him to tear at his collar unnerved by the stoic ruler. "Story goes everything went peachy in this guy's journey up until Black leg told his crew he was getting married. Big Mom wanted a truce with the straw hats and his biological family was in good standing with him as far as I know." Pierce said. The councilmen stared with wonder at the steel tank examining the scarred right eye and missing left arm of Luffy.

"What happened next is this version of you denied Big Mom's truce. The wedding stayed on and after what I could guess as great convincing, the black leg fella left the crew." The high councilor woke up at this having his full attention captivated, it wasn't a complete waste of his time— his brothers never disappointed him.

"There's more to this guy's story, he's missing an arm and eye for fuck's sake." Garp said coming to stand near the tank glass noting his grandson's deep wounds.

Pierce lit a cigar, "I'm getting there Garp, the details from the doc were specific but even from him translation is fuzzy at best."

"Turns out Black leg couldn't stomach leaving the crew behind, you especially. Word is he slept with his betrothed princess Charlotte Pudding before the wedding in her bed and were caught by handmaidens the next morning." Pierce exclaimed. The cowboy shook his head scratching his chin, "Black leg was caught and tortured for nearly a year until the straw hats made it back to him. You can imagine what happened: they tore out a piece of his back skin leaving the meat of his spine exposed, several large patches of skin on his chest, stomach and sides had been peeled off. The nails on his hands and toes had been torn out. His tongue was removed, and the tendons in his arms and legs had been cut."

Luffy narrowed his eyes at the cruelty and brutality shown in this world. He was far from the nicest person but there wasn't a need for that kind of torture. If it didn't bring forth valuable information it didn't have any use for him—there was no pleasurable experience or thrilling high he got from those kinds of acts.

"When the straw hats reached him in Big Mom's prison he'd lost nearly all sense of himself from the previous crew life."

Luffy listened intently closing his eyes seeing through the perspective of the newly arrived him.

" _Sanji?" Luffy cradled the skeleton wrapped in bandages resembling the man that was Sanji. He shook off the frail hand grasping his neck holding the weak frame against his own._

" _Damn them for doing this to him Luffy." Usopp growled placing a hand on the solider helmet made to be a mock imitation of his Germa heritage._

" _Hey Luffy, Sanji-kun is he—" Nami stepped toward them._

" _Stay back!" Luffy barked stopping her tracks, "don't come over here." The captain assisted the sniper placing Sanji on his back keeping his face hidden._

"You guys took out the dungeon guards making it to the plains of Whole Cake Island allowing black leg to rest from his treatment. The details of the exchange between you two isn't clear but there wasn't much, the guy was out of it."

" _How is he?" Nami asked coming to stand on the hill near the wagon._

 _Luffy glanced at the plains in the distance making sure they weren't followed. "He's gunna be fine. We just have rest here for awhile before leaving, it doesn't look like they care we took him."_

 _Nami smiled slightly, "you're right he'll be fine. We should leave once Chopper finishes the second treatment just in case."_

" _Aye captain." He said joining the others at the campfire._

 _A mummified Sanji groaned watching the exchange between the crew mates from the floor through canvas flaps, "Sanji-kun," Nami called entering the wagon, "it is true, there's a mummy in the crew now."_

 _Nami kneeled at his side picking up the untouched food, "I know my cooking isn't near as good as your's but you need to eat something." She smiled sitting the frail man up. "Let's change some of your bandages."_

 _The navigator fondly expressed her personal favorite moments back when he sailed with them trying to keep his spirit up. "Robin and I miss when you make our favorites, hopefully when you're all better we can—" Nami stopped feeling his grip on her._

" _What is it Sanji ah-" he toppled Nami onto her back laying over the orangette holding her frame down with his._

" _Stop Sanji what are you trying to tell me?" Nami asked staring through his widening eye in the helmet. His body fell limp against her's as she caught his weight staring at the wagon's canvas. She held him tightly against her body wishing he never left the crew._

" _I say we leave him behind, cooking aside we've been better off without him." Zoro snorted staring at the wagon._

 _Luffy left the arguing Zoro and Chopper meeting Nami on the same hill. "Hey what's wrong?"_

" _Nothing's wrong."_

" _Then why are you crying?" He asked closing the distance._

" _You've seen him Luffy," Nami leaned into her captain's shoulder letting the tears fall, "we can't keep him on the open seas he's too frail and weak...He used to be so strong." She clutched onto Luffy crying harder. "Have I been that bad of a friend? He was our precious comrade and we let him go, I should've kept us all together."_

 _Luffy placed an arm around her not denying the chef's condition any longer, "its my greatest regret as a captain, I should've done better to talk him out of it." He would trade the success they had in for the past year to get the old Sanji back._

" _I- I'm sorry I can't go with you back to the seas. On our next stop I will stay behind to watch over him while he recovers. I can't leave him again Luffy, I want to be a better friend—" hearing enough the captain hugged her tightly. She truly cared about everyone more than he did, she would sacrifice her dreams for a friend._

" _I'll stay too," He said earning an incredulous look from her as she pulled back, "I can just start my adventure again when Sanji gets back to himself. For now the world won't miss the straw hat's, it's only right I care about him too and let this happen in the first place. From here on out everything's gonna be fine Nami, I promise that."_

 _Nami leaned her forehead on his shoulder, she'd believe anything he said. "What about everyone else? I know what Zoro thinks..."_

" _He'll come around, everyone else is staying we're all willing to sacrifice our dreams for Sanji's, families gotta stick together remember?"_

" _Luffy..." she said letting out a chuckle hugging him tightly before heading to talk to the group. "I'll go get Chopper for Sanji-kun's second treatment before we leave."_

" _Alright, I'll check on him," Luffy waved before rolling out of the way of the carriage horses charging toward the Germa Kingdom. "SANJI!"_

" _Luffy are you alright?!"_

" _Yeah I'm fine."_

" _That couldn't have been Sanji he can't drive a horse in his condition." Nami said coming to stand by his side._

" _Horses must've spooked." Luffy said stretching his arm on a stray horse pursuing the runaway wagon while Nami alerted the others running to join her._

"I can assume our man pursued Black leg when he took off on his own. Presumably the wagon crashed on the outskirts of the Germa Kingdom's ruins. Unable to take his own life he activated the family heirloom he had attached to his neck unwittingly-" Pierce said. One of the councilmen would've spoke up if they knew what he was referencing.

"What heirloom?" Luffy asked, "I haven't heard of one before." Pierce understood the other's skepticism.

"Our own doc got these documents directly from the source of the shipment. The other world's Vegapunk filled him in but communication between worlds isn't exactly a trend," the gunslinger held the papers up, "Doctor Vegapunk and Judge Vinsmoke isolated cosmic powers to his children for scientific research. They were mildly successful injecting young Black-leg with foreign isotopes of a meteorite from Venus. The origin of the meteor is unknown but the trajectory of it put it on straight path to the planet's atmospheres absorbing the properties of Uranus and Venus before crash landing on earth. Judge Vinsmoke decided to make his weakest boy a cosmic being during the experimental procedures storing the trigger in a Germa heirloom. All it took was a drop of cosmic blood to spill onto the Germa Relic to awaken it's properties." Pierce exclaimed handing the documents to Borsalino for authentication.

"Heh," Garp snorted pouring a glass of bourbon "and they said you were a bad father." He said to the humored Dragon.

Luffy stared at the alternate self letting the scars tell the tale, their stories were similar but something far more tragic happened to the man in the tank.

"The heirloom brought forth the gods themselves. Doc's words resembled your portfolio resembling Alpha and the new gods, the ruler of his realm is Venus supposed goddess of love."

Luffy let out a cloud of smoke dropping his cigar to his side in shock. "They tried to claim the cosmic being as one of their own." Sabo said.

Pierce nodded, "but there was a catch. He had to sacrifice his crew mates lives for Venus to rebirth him into a new god. Black leg did just that; until there were only two left to complete the act."

Luffy glared at the alternate him seeing the story through his eyes:

" _What are you doing Sanji?!"_

 _A gelatinous homie from above spread the naked form of Luffy's navigator facing toward him._

 _Inferno Sanji gripped one of Nami's breasts groping it tightly not taking his eyes off his former captain._

" _Stop! What the hell are you doing?!" Luffy screamed lunging forward only to stop from a stump homie biting into his left arm. The assault on Nami continued as she moaned feeling her breasts fondled harder. The New Gods and Big Mom pirates laughed at the futile efforts of Luffy tearing his arm from the teeth._

 _The homie above turned Nami mid air facing the cosmic god that used to be the straw hat's chef at one time._

" _Luffy..." she said still half asleep struggling against the binds._

" _NAMI!" Luffy's arm's tendons began to tear leaking blood on the ground._

" _Sanji-kun...? Nami couldn't recognize the man behind the reforged Germa armor only leaving his eyes and mouth visible through the helmet._

 _He approached her lips keeping his eyes on Luffy making sure he was watching, "Sanji-kun—" Nami was cut off by the former chef as he pulled her tighter to him staring at Luffy._

 _Luffy's arm struggled against the teeth as he charged forward being clubbed by homies. The cosmic warmonger averted his gaze tilting Nami's head deepening the kiss parting her legs causing Nami to release a wail._

" _STOP NOW SANJI!" Luffy's flesh tore apart from the homie's teeth spraying blood on the ground. The pain didn't deter him an inch as he fought the surrounding enemies. Hearing Nami hiss and gasp caused him to draw Nidai Kietsu stabbing the homie that held his arm between it's jaws._

 _The New Gods stood next to Big Mom treating her to a feast as they watched their newest member complete his initiation ritual. "It's beautiful... this scene touches me," the goddess of flame Venus moaned, "its all here; love, hatred, pain, pleasure, life, death. This is being human...This is evil." The Big Mom pirates laughed at the struggling straw hat captain. Katakuri remained silent unable to watch after having a respectful duel with Luffy._

 _The sword broke in half shattering to a blunted blade. Nami moaned unable to control her body clutching onto the restraints tighter. Inferno Sanji thrusted harder glaring at Luffy who began to cut his arm free from the teeth."Luffy...Don't look at me...please." she cried being turned around by the tendrils to face him._

 _Luffy growled stabbing the jaded sword through his flesh spraying blood into the crowd. "SAAANNNJJJIII!" His arm rips in half from the jaws of the homie as Luffy sprints for them. In a fit a rage he leapt in the air clashing with an invisible force preventing him from interrupting them._

 _The Gods laughed harder at the pirate captain's efforts, "does a mere human assisted by a devil fruit break through a God's defense—" their laughter turned to shock watching the serrated remains of Nidai Kietsu inch toward the Inferno God's eye. A hair from reaching the eye Luffy flew back due to an invisible force landing on his abdomen._

 _Homies immediately pounced on Luffy preventing him from getting up. "I'm sorry Luffy..." Nami cried repeatedly being roughly broken from behind. Despite a claw digging into his right eye he met the cosmic god's gaze wanting nothing more than vengeance._

 _He couldn't help feel the tears flow through his left eye and his right eye go dark after being impaled, "Nami—"_

 _The Inferno God broke the kiss after Nami passed out letting her naked form drop the ground. Seeing the woman that was the most important person to him defiled and hurt like that caused the captain to snap. She didn't deserve any of it, only wanting to keep her friends safe and happy. Luffy let out a scream struggling against the homies grasp as a wave of Conquerer's Haki blasted through the gathering disorienting all but one of Big Mom's crew. Unwilling to see Luffy's fate come to an end Katakuri released his own haki negating the conquerers for himself scooping the two unconscious straw hats vanishing into the night._

 _Inferno Sanji watched the pair of straw hats escaping deciding it wasn't necessary to kill them the initiation to godhood was complete."_

"That's a dark origin story," the emperor placed his top hat on his head, "though it makes sense, from that point Katakuri came into contact with the deadman of that world helping them get to Vegapunk." Sabo said.

"Right, that's the job of a deadman, our existence is not our own. We have to make judgement calls to help people either achieve or succumb to their fate. The deadman in that timeline is opposed to the goddess Venus." Ace said earning nods from the room. Katakuri narrowed his eyes at the tank wondering why he helped this man escape death from his family.

Dragon sipped his coffee mug setting it on the table, "this is interesting but we don't have time to add this to our agenda list, the Insurgency, the upcoming Invasion—this isn't our responsibility." Dragon said. The others conversed among themselves remaining divided on the subject.

The council turned their attention to their leader as he placed a hand on tank examining the unconscious man. "It's not our responsibility," Luffy turned toward the room, "but our job is first and foremost helping people. He doesn't need to be an asset to help in our crusades, at least not yet."

"Then what do you suggest we do then? He won't know anything about this world and will want to return to his own at the soonest available opportunity." Garp said leaning back in his chair.

"We wait. When he wakes up he'll want nothing to do with our world because he doesn't belong here. The best we can do is pass our knowledge to him and prepare him to fight the gods in his world." Luffy said turning toward the tank touching the glass, "the best we can do is give him the tools to succeed, it will be up to him if it happens or not." The high councilor concluded the reason for Sanji's hatred toward this version of him was for leaving him behind for his dream to be pirate king. No matter how close he'd gotten to his biological family, the death of Zeff and destruction of the Baratie was his flashpoint. That Sanji sacrificed his friends to become a god in his own right and he placed his captain to be the sole blame of it all. He raped the most precious person to him as a show of dominance and hatred toward the duo for pitying him.

"Did the girl make it out alright?" Raleigh asked.

Pierce folded his arms, "physically yes, time will heal her wounds. However she's suffered amnesia, the trauma from the events caused her mind to regress to that of a child. To put it simply she can't remember Luffy or the straw hats nor where she came from."

Luffy narrowed his eyes, ' _a fate worse than death.'_ He couldn't imagine the emotions he would experience in those type of circumstances, perhaps it would be if this him recouped in their world for the time being.

"Great report. The accounting hall will have your payment downstairs waiting for you the usual, twelve billion." Sabo said stamping the documents handing the mercenary a receipt.

"You guys never cease to amaze." Luffy said taking a filled whiskey glass from Raleigh passing out fifty year old cigars delivered to him from Bege to turn a blind to some of his dealings.

Pierce smirked, "just glad the paycheck clears you guys pay generously—doc appreciates it greatly."

"If Vegapunk comes across anymore we'll draw bigger paychecks, find more like him. There's an abundance its like a coal mine full of diamonds in the rough we've yet to scratch the surface." Sabo said downing the fire whiskey.

Raleigh coughed "we still have work to do, we need to discuss the final layout before tomorrow." Everyone but Katakuri groaned as Dragon tossed them their binders.

"The Insurgency will run into our pincer blockade," Dragon said reading from the documents, "with that in place this could end tomorrow." The hardened leader grinned at the smirks shared around the room. Their gathered room felt a shared connection of veteran unity having battles botched under their belts forging alliances through bloodshed.

The high councilor glared at the tank, the meeting taking place, and the binder in his hands. He finally understood what the visions were telling him; he'd been wrong the entire time. It wasn't the end, just a an end to chapter starting a new beginning. With the upcoming Insurgency war, Invasion on the horizon, and a new other world combatant added to the fold. They could afford to take no breaks in their conquest. ' _There can be no false steps now. The higher up the mountain the more treacherous the path._ ' It still baffled him how he understood more about his duty more than himself, he gained no deeper knowledge of self through all this. The only thing that remained the same was he would still take everything back for a chance to live the life he once did.

There was only one thought that drove him forward day in day out giving him a purpose to achieve; ' _Conquer it all.'_

—

 **XXX**

—

 **A/N: Thanks for reading can't wait to take this story to new places, I feel like I'm just cracking the surface.**


	8. The Rock

"There's something you should see brother." Sabo said. He took swiftly the notecards from Luffy's hand placing them in his pocket. The high councilor accepted delivering speeches wasn't his forte day in and day out to the masses, settling for his council members ghost writing the spoken material being a vocal mouthpiece.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked coming down from the high of the roaring crowds shouting below.

"Princess Rebecca sent these back." Luffy snatched the return stamped letters. "I would say we don't have time. I know how you feel about the circumstances."

Luffy shook his head, "it's still early, we have a few hours before our sendoff meeting." He secured the letters in his coat pocket, "are the prisoners prepped for transportation?"

Sabo nodded, "just like we planned."

"Good see you at the meeting."

The emperor tipped his hat watching his younger brother disappear into the palace stepping onto the stage greeting the capital citizens.

Rebecca smiled opening the door wider permitting Luffy entrance to their high-rise apartment, "nice of you to stop by stranger." She said embracing the taller man.

"It's good to see you as well." He said returning the embrace.

"Rebecca," a voice called coming from the other room, "you didn't tell me you invited a guest? H-high councilor?!" Kyros kneeled bundling the dampened cloth.

"It's alright, no need for pleasantries." Luffy wore a grin rubbing the back of his neck, "the apron is a nice touch."

Kyros coughed in fist, "well yes we were about to eat lunch, we'd be honored to have you."

Luffy held up a hand silently earning permission to take a seat on the sofa, "you're too kind Kyros, another day when I'm not intruding, I'm staying for a few minutes." He spoke removing the letters from his coat.

Kyro's eyes widened at Rebecca's reaction to the letters, "what are those Rebecca?" He questioned.

Rebecca took the letters from the high councilor's outstretched hand, "they're payments of an undisclosed amount of money—"

"twenty five thousand each month, two hundred eighty five thousand a year."

Kyros turned to his daughter unable to believe the amount of free money, "why would you turn it down? You could use it, better yet save it for the future."

"I don't need the money." Rebecca replied.

"Why send these back?" There has to be another reason everyone needed money even royals. "I entrusted these to you." He said opening one of the letters revealing the money inside.

"I know you did." Rebecca smiled folding her hands in her lap. "I can't accept it. The money would be better served for others that have it much harder than me. You could give it to the orphanage you're fond of."

Luffy furrowed his brows, "the orphanage has plenty Rebecca I make sure of it," he releases an exhale resting against the cushions, "I understand if you still blame me responsible for what happened..." He calmed feeling her hand settle on his shoulder.

"I don't blame you." She said. The princess averted her gaze to the open letter, "I could never really blame you Luffy, not after everything you've done for us and our country."

Kyros nodded in agreement, "ridding us from the oppression of the heavenly demon in Dressrosa and reuniting me with my family. Without you, it would only be a pipeline dream."

"My father's right," Rebecca chuckled, "without you we wouldn't have much of anything left and never met Coby." Luffy eyes dropped to his feet unable to meet Rebecca's eyes. It only reminded him of his failures for not saving her happiness.

Luffy mustered a smile at the pair sitting across from the table, "He was a good man, the best out of us. He didn't need to be the strongest fighter or have devil fruit powers to be heard. Coby's strength was turning everyone around him into allies. He was far better at it then I am." There were few leaders in the world possessing a charismatic power to draw allies from all walks of life to fight for a singular cause—Coby was perhaps better than Sabo and him in that regard.

Rebecca giggled wiping at her eye, "even when he was your enemy in the Navy he considered you a close friend admiring you till that day." Luffy finally met her eyes, "I don't blame you Lucy."

Kyros and Rebecca's smiles grew at his rare laugh at the use of the coliseum nickname, "that means a lot Rebecca please take these, it'll make me feel better leaving here today."

Rebecca took the stack of letters in her hand, "I will, thank you." There wasn't a need for money with Coby's pension and life benefits provided by the them but it didn't stop him from taking extra care of his fallen comrade's family in some small way.

"There's something else I need to know." Luffy said folding his hands.

"Hm? What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Have you seen Violet? Neighbors in Dressrosa haven't seen her following the funeral services."

"I haven't seen her since that day." She answered.

"Did she say anything about where she was going?"

"No," Rebecca shook her head, "she didn't tell me much, she was going home like usual."

With all due respect high councilor," Kyros cut in clearing his throat, "I must ask why the government is after my sister-in-law."

Luffy's glance flickered across Rebecca's features causing him to slightly frown, "Violet, your aunt, is a person of interest on a list of potential accomplices to the bombings. My people believes she traded inside trade routes to the Insurgency."

"You're lying!" Rebecca shouted breaking Kyros from his stupor, "you have to be..."

Luffy turned away, he caused her enough pain when she had enough to deal with, "If I was lying I wouldn't be here."

"He's telling the truth Rebecca," Kyro said. The former gladiator crossed his arms, "she's always had a disdain for the politics you've created...Still I wouldn't think—"

"You didn't think anything would manifest out of her beliefs did you?"

Kyros denied it to himself placing a hand over his forehead, "I hope you know what you're implying." He said. Luffy nodded fully aware of the impending charges brought forth, "Rebecca..." Kyros trailed off unsure of his daughter's feelings about the new revelation. If the high councilor's words were true Violet was indirectly responsible for the deaths of Coby and Bartolommeo wether she knew or not.

Rebecca sighed softly, "I know you're going to war against the Insurgents. I fully understand that and as a warrior would do the same in your shoes." Her hands crumpled the hem of her dress, "I hate to ask more of you—"

Luffy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder mirroring her gesture from earlier meeting her gaze, "ask me anything, I'll make it happen."

"Bring Violet back to me, I want to hear it from her."

"Count on me, I'll bring her back."

"Even in all this? If she's on their side there's a chance something could happen to her."

Luffy shook his head, "nothing will happen to her she'll be fine. We will bring her to you first."

"I look forward to you keeping your word." Kyros offered his hand to shake, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come high councilor." The former gladiator bid Luffy farewell leaving the pair behind.

"Thanks again Luffy—" Rebecca said stopping him at the door.

"Of course." Luffy embraces the shorter woman tightly, he would always consider her apart of his family.

Rebecca pulled back placing a hand over her abdomen. "If it's boy we wanted to name him after you, Luffy."

Luffy smiled fondly imagining a child in her arms one day, "I hope it's a girl." He offered taking his leave back to the palace where his brothers waited.

—

 **XXX**

—

Ace and Sabo waited patiently outside of the entrance to the sub-level holding cells. "Took your time, the transports are set to go at the ready." Ace said. The band of brothers descended the steps passing by the key keeper guards responsible for prisoner lockup.

"One more loose end to tie up before the sendoff meeting." Luffy said keeping his eyes trained on the helmet armor. Sabo signaled a guard to open the magnetic doors leading into the dungeon juggling the sorcerer's helmet.

The trio passed by Brook's cage being surrounded by Regime soldiers wanting to meet a celebrity. They danced reciting the hymns and verses better than the soul king himself.

"You don't want to check on your old crew mate?" Sabo asked.

Luffy glanced at the retreating cell before deciding against it, "he's got nothing to say to me, let him have his fanfare." He said simply reaching their destination at the far end of the hall.

The guard opens the doors letting the trio inside the cell promptly locking it behind them. Doctor Marlo struggled in the metal chains wrapped around his wrists gluing him to the wall. "You three...? What do you want?"

Ace and Luffy stepped back turning to their brother as he stepped forward, "this helmet," Sabo slammed the steel onto the table stilling Marlo's movements, "is said by the science division to have guarded the realms of men for thousands of years."

Ace bellowed a laugh elbowing Luffy, "hear that brother, this bastard should be high councilor then."

"Damn magic." Luffy grumbled.

"Simpleton!" Marlo screamed. "Its sorcery far beyond mortal wizard mag—"

Sabo grinned placing his glove on his hand after the vicious backhand. "Let's get one thing straight Dr. Marlo, you're a prisoner loyally serving the Insurgency. You don't speak unless spoken to and especially never speak to him." He said gesturing with a thumb to his leader.

The pair of brothers watched Sabo work in his element in slight awe. "Now, about this pickle we find ourselves in," his grin grew removing the top hat, "this helmet is an ancient relic containing a deity by the name of Abnu, worshipping the old gods."

"Old gods?" Luffy questioned raising a brow.

"The Old Gods were called Titans. The new ones we fought overthrew them thousands of years ago. That helmet is proof of the ancient civilizations." Ace exclaimed pushing up the brim of his hat.

"He's right as you know too well. The helmet is passed down different hosts it deems worthy to dawn it's power. In other words doctor you're simply a host for this parasite to bend you to it's will." Sabo said.

"That's not true in the slightest!" Marlo shouted, "the helmet hand selects it's successors training them to control their impulses...Given more time I'll master the power and become one with Abnu."

Sabo's eyes emerged beneath his bangs glaring at the prisoner before him, "that's nonsense. The power can't be tamed no matter how much it tries to seduce you it might be. It will drain your life force away while driving you insane believing the earth can't be saved."

Marlo shook his head furiously, "That won't happen! I won't allow it! Out of all the previous owners I'm the chosen one to carry out our will."

Luffy ignored the prisoner turning to Ace, "this deity doesn't have anything to do with the new gods or the religion the celestials established?"

"No, this religion is thousands of years older than the 'Lord of the Heavens.' The old gods have existed to mortals since we illustrated stories through cave art. Think whatever you want about the holy religion, it was a whole lot better than this. The first men believed the old gods sent them fire resulting to burning their own children for sacrificial offerings. The celestials are scum but even they thought the practices were too barbaric—If you ask me, any god that requires you to burn good, kind kids is evil." Ace said staring at the helmet on the table.

"I don't disagree with you, something like that has no place here." Luffy said striding over to the helmet examining it. Pearl wings decorated both sides with a top one dwarfing the others. The armor couldn't be broken down further or reforged by any means, it was still shrouded in mystery. Luffy's eyes narrowed pointing to the front side of the helmet, "this symbol resembles the holy cross." He observed.

"It's known as an ankh representing life—a variant of the cross. It manifested over his armor surrounding his essence when I located you."

Sabo's ears perked, "so that's the source of it huh? I was wondering how the powers worked." Sabo held back a laugh, "spell

casting, flight, superhuman strength, near invulnerability, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and lightning manipulation yet hear you are chained up as a prisoner of war."

Ace smirked, "even my powers aren't a match for his; the true conversion of energy into matter and matter into energy. Able to see in the past, present, and future."

Marlo didn't appreciate his powers being mocked by the high councilor's brothers. His interests were in the former pirate that changed the history of the world forever. "I may not hear the voices of the 'Lords or Order' but even I know you walk the wrong path."

Sabo was torn between backhanding the prisoner for speaking out of turn again and asking about hearing more to his revelation. "Lords of Order? Voices? What do you mean by th-"

"Hold on Sabo," Luffy inquires placing a hand on his shoulder stepping to the front, "in a minute."

"What did you say to me? Speak up doc."

"I said...You walk the wrong path!"

"The world has changed since Mariejois."

"It has cost you your soul."

Luffy tightened his fists, he would make every sacrifice and kill to walk the same path all over again, "I'm necessary, this world needs me."

"This world is better without you." Marlo retorted.

The high councilor's eyes flashed briefly, "is that so?"

Marlo let out an inaudible sigh, "yes...You once brought hope."

"Now I bring justice."

Marlo gritted his teeth staring at the stone floor, "justice is blind, not heartless."

Luffy let his gaze sensing no fear of death exerting from him, it garnered respect. "Your magic doesn't frighten me."

"My vision of your fate should."

"I wouldn't threaten me doctor. Messing with my memories is already going to cost you enough." Luffy said. He couldn't help be amused by the vessel for the ancient power.

"You're not what you think Straw Hat Luffy."

"And what do you think I am?"

"A threat to all worlds! If you're not stopped here you'll continue to spread your chaos."

Luffy uncrosses his arms picking up Mr. Fate's helmet "you're trusted with protecting the realm, we both knew it would come to this." A guard unlocked the cell allowing the trio to leave.

"Fate will not spare you Straw Hat!"

Luffy stopped in his tracks grinning over his shoulder, "you'll wish you had."

"Do you think Law will come after him?" Ace asked. The band of brothers strode past the soldiers huddled around Brook's cell.

"No he'll come after this." Luffy handed the helmet to Sabo, "we keep it away from him at any cost."

"Should we interrogate your crewmate?" Sabo questioned studying his brother's gaze.

"There's isn't a need to." He said tearing his eyes away from the rowdy crowd leaving the dungeons behind heading to the final meeting.

—

 **XXX**

—

Law was the first one in the war room. He was going to finish what the Regime started. They planned to kill him or send him to Impel down in exchange for the safety of Dr. Marlo and Brook. It would be the hardest damn thing he'd ever done but he had a plan to He met with Sengoku gathering the Insurgent leaders Kid, Apoo, Urouge, Hawkins, and Killer. The full alliance from every corner of the sea were present at the meeting in their headquarters.

Cavendish, Sai, Ideo, Hajrudin, Bellamy, and Orlumbus conversed with the straw hats bewildered to see old and new members alike. Perhaps none more than straw hat Luffy himself who'd been absent to the world for nearly three worlds until days earlier. Pirates in exile rallied to the captain like he was a beacon of hope to claim what was taken away by the government.

"So you guys lost my vivre card?" Luffy asked scratching the straw hat.

"We didn't lose it, the card burnt away." Cavendish replied.

"Doesn't that only happen when someone dies?"

"That's right straw hat," Sai interjected, "there were rumors you died more than a few times, we didn't dare believe it until the card burst into flames two years ago."

"Have you already met the forces were up against? Ideo asked turning his attention to the young captain.

Luffy threw a fist into a palm, "yeah I have. It's going to be even harder than Dressrosa but we're winning this fight, I'm not stopping until we do."

"That's the spirit." Bellamy chuckled, "we're all in this together, when shit goes down we'll have one another's backs."

A new group emerged greeting the straw hats gathered around their captain, "I knew I'd find you here!"

"Who are you?" Luffy asked cocking his head to the side.

The purple haired man's eyes burst out their sockets glaring daggers at the straw hat captain, "y-you don't remember me?"

"You don't look familiar."

"I'm Don Krieg you fool! 'Foul Play Krieg?!"

Luffy dug a pinky in his ear, "doesn't ring a bell."

Don Krieg took a step back in awe at the audacity, "Oi is that you Gin? Good to see again." Sanji said standing next to his captain, "Krieg."

"Same to you Black-leg Sanji." Gin smirks catching up with the old ally.

"Black-leg... Roronora..." Krieg growled still steaming from the disrespect

"Oi Don Krieg from the Baratie! Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Why you smug little—" Krieg charged at Luffy only to be stopped Pearl 'The Iron Wall.' The others bellowed laughter at the display committing to fighting alongside the pirate dedicated to making their world truly free again.

"Pirates are nothing but a bunch of idiots." Nami huffed scanning her gaze across the room. "What do you think Usopp?"

Usopp remained silent and vigilant like a hunter stalking it's prey, his eyes never leaving the target. "Usopp is something bothering you?"

"What the hell's he doing here?" The sniper glared at Captain Kuro the former leader of the Black Cat pirates who nearly killed Kaya stealing her wealth after deceiving her—something he couldn't forgive.

"Usopp..." Nami said never seeing the deadly look from him previously.

"Gather around! It's nearly time." Law said summoning everyone to the roundtable. Law glanced at Hancock beside him, "Thank you all for coming today to fight for yourselves, the Insurgency. We have a few others from the old world that vowed to help us despite once being enemies—they're allies now, one of us." Law said causing chatter amongst the room full of Insurgency leaders. The surgeon of death nodded permitting the guards to open the doors welcoming the late comers to the meeting.

Zoro's katana clashed against Fujitora's cane sword electrifying the atmosphere in the room. "No way...I read in the paper you died two years ago, you're supposed to be dead!" He growled sidestepping the blind man to continue the assault only for Fujitora to block his path again.

"Don't believe everything you hear Roronora Zoro." Fujitora said keeping his features neutral.

Sanji kicked to Zoro's position intending to finish what the swordsman started. He nearly bit his cigarette in half at the iron grip that caught his foot managing to stop his attack with ease. The straw hats were stunned seeing Admiral Ryokugyu appear tightening the grip on Insurgent Sanji's foot securing him in place. "What the hell? You're an admiral? What the hells going on, move outta the way!" He yelled trying to no avail to escape the clutch.

The Insurgent straw hats charged through the crowd causing the room to shift. Law and Hancock halted their movements as they drew the line defending their new allies. Zoro's eyes widened in disbelief, "don't tell me Law...That your allying yourself with him."

Law hid his eyes under his hat, "I am."

The Insurgent straw hats stopped the moment those words left Law's mouth. Hancock's eyes narrowed witnessing Robin's arms secure Law's sword in it's sheath. The empress pulled a heart bow aiming it directly at Robin letting slight pressure off her index finger threatening to fire anytime. "Don't test us lady, drop it." Franky said prepping a strong right while the others braces themselves.

"It's not like he begged on his knees for my help." Akainu spoke appearing behind the admirals revealing himself to the room earning gasps from many. "I came here sharing a common goal, to wipe out the Regime."

"Not if I kill you first." Zoro shouted raising his voice above the other's chattering.

Robin held in a gasp feeling Law drop his sheathed sword in her grip grabbing the mob rushing the potential combatants. "Stop! Stop!" He yelled snatching the nearest persons' collars. Law was losing control of the escalating dissension among the alliance. The situation could spell disaster if an all out battle broke out before they stepped foot into the war.

Ignoring protests from his friends Luffy stood between the mob blasting a wave of conquerors haki through the war room. The battle ready Insurgents weakened withdrawing their attacks while others were on the verge of collapsing. "Traffie is right. There isn't time to squabble or worry about any past we had with one another. I've seen what we're up against, I fought them, and I'm telling you it doesn't matter! We need everyone for this war if we're going to survive." The room stilled to dead silence as they stared at the flag bearer of their front line forces.

"Straw Hat Luffy is absolutely correct!" Sengoku shouted gripping everyone's attention, "I once ordered the eradication of the bloodlines of Gold Roger and Monkey D. Dragon because I thought it would make the world safer. It only threw the world into more chaos. It's something I regret...Today we have a chance to right our wrongs—all of us!"

"He's right Roronora Zoro," Fujitora spoke withdrawing the cane sword, "we share a common enemy now."

"Speak for yourself, I'm going to kill him when I get the chance, we all will." The captain of the straw hats said sheathing Wado refusing to take his eyes off Akainu.

Akainu smirked, "get in line, I'll be long dead before you get the chance. I left everything I had behind in pursuit of revenge—revenge is a fool's game."

Greenbull bellows a laugh releasing Sanji's leg. "Make no mistake we'll be seeing you again. If the war doesn't kill you, we will." The cook said tearing his eyes from the former Navy admirals.

Law averted Robin's hawking gaze and Chopper's one of disappointment, "...I wanted to tell you guys, I'm sor—" Franky shoves his sword in his chest shutting him up walking away with the others.

"And I thought you were taking it too far against Doflamingo." Sanji exhaled smoke through his nostrils. "Is revenge more important than losing what you already have?" He asked rhetorically moving past the crowd to find his family.

"Guess I found my answer after three years. You never gave a shit about us, you were just using us as a means for your own need for revenge—we were never friends." Zoro said.

Law shook his head, "I consider you my friends. We have to band together in order to win this war."

"Your war, not ours. When Brook is with us again you're on your own. We don't have any other stake in this—"

"Yes you do! Walking away while innocent people die—"

Zoro arched a brow, "you changed Law. I never cared for innocents all that much, and neither did you. Pirates doing good deeds disgusted you at one point."

"We all changed when the world changed after Mariejois."

Zoro snorted, "Alright then, live with your decision." He said disappearing in the settling crowd.

Law grimaced slightly turning around in the opposite direction. He clasped a hand on Sengoku's shoulder heading toward Luffy and the admirals. "Thanks for the assistance everything almost went to shit."

"That's a sad truth for every alliance such as this."

"With three admirals here we're starting to look like the winning side." Law states gripping his sword tightly.

"If there's even a one percent chance to win this war than we have to take full advantage of it." Sengoku replied. The retired fleet admiral's gaze landed on Luffy knowing he was their best bet at winning.

"Its good to see you all in one piece," Law smirked greeting the admirals, "for the most part." The doctor's eyes landed on Sakazuki's titanium hands.

"Trafalgar Law, I was supposed to take you and straw hat's head two years ago." Fujitora growled.

Law couldn't stop his growing smirk, "I heard you tried taking straw hat ya's and got killed for it."

Fujitora remained unmoved staring at the duo, "I thought they would finish me off after I lost consciousness but they had plans to relocate us to start new lives under the Regime."

"Apparently they didn't feel the same about Rob Lucci, his subordinate Kaku, and Spandam. They were killed without mercy essentially eliminating 'dark justice' from the world's lexicon." Sakazuki said.

"I heard they also spared Stussy sending her to the Summer Isles, a known haven in the world." Sengoku added.

"I was almost right alongside those CP0 bastards. While you my blind friend were choked out I got this threw my forehead!" Ryokugyu yelled lifting up his front bangs revealing the scarred flesh. "That son of bitch Marco the Phoenix left this mark in my head! I swear I'm going to make him pay before I die."

"Your atom fruit saved your ass again, being able to move your consciousness to different parts of your body is a intriguing last ditch survival tactic." Sakazuki said lighting the cigar in his metallic hand.

Luffy hadn't taken his eyes off the steel components decorating Akainu's body. Even with a suit it was obvious he'd been altered in a irreversible way. "So it's true. I really did this to you." He spoke staring at the former Navy fleet admiral.

Sakazuki smirked puffing smoke in the air, "I suppose you did, you placed this mark on my face forcing me to wear the crimes I've committed, I cannot hide wherever I go in the world." The others winced at the burnt flesh wondering how he could've survived such trauma.

"The battle between you two changed history," Sengoku said folding his arms, "both of you lost what you loved most in the world and gaining nothing in the process."

Fujitora grunted recalling the immense shock finding out the same Luffy that took it easy on him for being blind and saved Dressrosa from imminent destruction became one of the world's most notorious killers while establishing a government that protected the common people. "I always knew the world government was right to fear your existence, but I didn't think you were capable of killing hundred thousands of civilians." Ryokugyu said chewing on his signature tobacco.

"I'm not!" Luffy snapped surprising the group for a moment, "no matter what happens I wouldn't do that! We're nothing alike. I'm not a hero but I'm not a killer either."

"We know that, it's why I brought you here to begin with." Law said. "Let's talk after the meeting concludes there will be time when we disembark." The alliance spread throughout the hall getting their official meeting underway. Two years anticipation led to the upcoming war giving an anxiety to most participants involved—It was all or nothing.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Everything should be settled by the time we reach Barrington Rock. The stationed soldiers reinforced the tunnels, dungeons, storerooms, barracks, stables, walls, main gates, and watchtowers; most importantly we've set up a blockade around the sea carved caverns guarding hundreds of mine shafts in the depths of the rocks as yet untouched gold veins." Sabo explained making sure the entirety of the council and wartime commanders were all on the same page.

Barrington Rock nicknamed 'The Rock' is a castle and seat of the extinct House Barrington. A regional capital of the at the farthest western coast of the Red Line continent. It is carved out of a great stone hill colossal rock overlooking the harbor of Barrinport resting beside the Sunset Sea. The location was strategically integral and superior to anything the Insurgency could create countermeasures for when the time came.

"Anything else we need addressed?" Raleigh asked gauging the room. Raliegh arched a brow glaring past Hannyabal at Magellan clutching his growling stomach. "Go ahead warden, we're going to dismiss soon." With a quick nod he left pushing past the Whole Cake Island, and former Whitebeard commanders.

"There is something actually," Garp said. The senior war advisor crunched on rice crackers drawing all eyes to him, "its time we elect new council members."

Dragon nods in agreement, "The two that are selected will have a vote in all future council meetings."

"Right I completely forgot about that..." Luffy said running a hand through his hair. "Kuzan you're on the council." The room full of militants cheered congratulating him on the promotion the highest honor in the government. Kuzan waved placing his hands in his pockets cooly. Luffy's gaze again surveyed the room pointing to a particular person of interest, "Buggy."

Buggy perked up uncrossing his arms meeting Luffy's gaze, "congrats your on the council as a war chief." More shouts broke out as Buggy's selected captains stormed their leader.

"You did it captain Buggy!"

"Do you hear that? Soon you'll be an emperor than high councilor!"

"The high councilor is preparing you to be his successor!"

Buggy placed a hand under his chin imagining what it'd be like to be world's king, it made him drool thinking of the wealth and power. ' _Heh I shouldn't be surprised, this promotion was overdue. It wouldn't have taken this long had I started out with the Regime. Soon I'll be an emperor then ease into command of the government.'_ Buggy cackled loudly holding his hands triumphantly in the air.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kuzan yawned in a fist scratching his cap, "they selected you because Crocodile turned down the position."

"T-t-thats not true is it?" He questioned to the sand logia user.

"He ain't lying." Crocodile said lighting a cigar to smoke. Buggy fell over in a daze slumping against the wall.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY!"

Dragon scanned the room making sure everyone was motivated, the campaign ahead would be difficult. Just because the wore the Regime armor and rallied behind it's sigil didn't mean they would win a battle automatically for showing up. The former leader of the Revolutinary had more than enough experience to know the Wano campaigns were a warmup. It was time to establish themselves all over again proving they were the absolute power in the world. "I hope you all prepared well, in hours you'll be leading men under your command into war. Kiss your loved ones goodbye, it may be the last time they see you and you them. Meeting dispersed!" Dragon said officially disbanding the meeting.

The Regime leaders descended the high palace entrance steps hugging the people closest to them. Vivi hugged Marco as he left with the remnants of the Whitebeard pirates. He gave a rare smile watching her approach Luffy before joining Ace on the walk to his vessel.

"Don't knock the place down while I'm gone." Luffy said embracing his grandpa.

"Eh with these two old bastards by my side we'll manage." Garp laughed patting his grandson on the back.

"Grandpas right Luffy, we have a lot to prep for in the coming days if we want to stick to our schedule." Dragon added.

Raleigh nodded in agreement, "we will handle welcoming the forces arriving this evening and prep the dreadnought."

"We couldn't function without you guys." Luffy said wearing a relieved smile.

"Yeah yeah better get going or Sabo or Ace will come lookin." Garp ruffled Luffy's hair patting his back.

Raleigh chuckled heading into the palace, "nothing to see here folks. See you when you get back Luffy."

The elder monkeys grinned leaving their legacy behind wishing him well. Luffy froze in his tracks upon turning around, "Vivi." He said softly meeting her eyes.

"Hello Luffy." Vivi averts her gaze for a moment tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "it's good to see you again you look strong."

"Y-yeah it's been awhile, you look good... Great actually." Luffy said shocked at how ridiculous he sounded. From where he stood Vivi didn't seem to mind, she looked amused.

Vivi chuckled holding a hand to her lips, "I came from Rebecca's she told me about what you did for her earlier today."

"It wasn't much besides I promised to look out for her and her family."

"I know." Vivi said placing a hand over a forearm where the 'x' mark from Alabasta was drawn, "she told me about Violet, you said you'd bring her back."

Luffy stepped closer standing just out of arm's reach, "I'm going to make sure nothing happens to her, I'm going to bring her to Rebecca at any cost."

"You already know this but it's going to be really...Be careful okay?" She said placing her fingertips on his cheek.

Luffy grinned placing a hand on her, "you worry too much Vivi, everything will be fine I promise." The high councilor nearly lost his balance from her tight embrace.

"Do your best to keep everyone safe out there."

"I will Vivi, I'll keep them all safe."

Vivi refused to let go believing in his words wholeheartedly, "Luffy..." she said softly wrapping her arms around him kissing the unassuming rubber man. She stepped back shaking her head, "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Luffy pulled Vivi to him clutching her arms kissing her with everything he felt for the bluenette snaking his arms around her.

"Mm Luffy?" Vivi asked breaking the kiss planting her forehead on his meeting his gaze.

"Vivi, you're the only one that truly knows me connecting me to my past, you're all I have left."

"You're all I have left of those days too. They were the best days of my life and I'll cherish those memories forever."

"Me too." Luffy said smiling solemnly. He refused to let the Queen of Alabasta out of his grasp, "I missed you, I'm glad you came to see me off."

Vivi stifled a giggle, "I missed you too. Of course I would, I still worry about you."

"Even after all I've done? I'm not a good man Vivi, not like I was before."

"And I'm not asking you to be. I trust you to do what you think is right." Vivi rightfully understood the harsh realities and hurdles of ruling, she was better suited at it than anyone he knew. Immense pressure had been put on her since the day she was born in order to become the Queen of her home country of Alabasta.

"I have to go, it will be awhile before I am able to come back. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone—"

The bluenette held a finger to his lips silencing him, "I'll wait for you then." She placed her hands behind her back taking a step away, "stay safe out there."

Luffy nodded, "make yourself at home." He said latching both hands onto the stairway railing stretching his arms.

"Taking the old fashioned way?" Vivi chuckled matching his grin.

"I don't get tired of flying but this never gets old." Luffy gum gum rockets for the first time in years leaving Vivi speechless in stunned nostalgia.

"Where the hell is he? We are setting sail soon." Sabo said pacing the bridge of the mothership ignoring the transponder snail.

"It's about time, we setting sail already." Luffy grinned jumping off the railing.

I won't ask what held you up," the emperor arched a brow, "whats with the stupid grin on your face for?" Now his interested was piqued.

"High councilor, your grace," the lead navigator yelled out the command center drawing their attention, "we just received confirmation from the Armada command, we should rendezvous within three hours."

"Good, set sail already we don't want to be late."

"Yessir right away sir."

"Your old comrades are reliable, they've outdone themselves with their scouting." Luffy said joining his brother watching sailors preparing for their daily duties. Ivankov and Bartolommeo were sent to unite Belo Betty, Korasu, Lindinburgh, and Morley former commanders working in the Revolutionary Army. They weren't apart of the council instead being appointed by Sabo himself as headquarter's masters residing in each of the four major seas. Two years prior Sabo tasked the four with various scouting mission in other worlds. Sabo understood their strengths and weaknesses; they were far better suited to remain in the shadow of the government as covert officers, battles weren't their strongest attribute. Luffy put all his faith in Sabo's comrades going as far to name them alternates to manage major Regime operations alongside Carina and the small council in case of a worse case scenario emergencies.

"You'd be right to do so, they're the best of the best—true professionals."

"I can't argue with that they have my full trust after a single meeting."

Sabo grinned widely, "like I said they're professionals, they'll get a job done. It won't be long until we receive our fleet the Armada."

"We can end this early before the real work begins." Luffy replied. Sabo studies Luffy deciphering what was occupying his mind.

"I know you're not prepared to kill the straw hats even when we declared we don't make exceptions."

Luffy met his brother's tiger like gaze, "when this is over they'll return home like nothing happened. After you placed the permanent ban on media broadcasting battles to the world, we can protect them if we choose."

Sabo grimaced slightly, "we're walking a thin line brother...Potentially aiding the enemy."

Luffy laughed earning a bewildered stare from Sabo, "it can't always be that black and white. Did you think I didn't know you plan on protecting Koala."

Sabo remained stoic for a moment before a small smile etched across his features, "you know me too damn well brother." The memories of letting her walk away that day in his office after establishing the Regime had been his lowest point. He would always be on her side even if she hated him or considered him an enemy. "So is that your plan? Kill or imprison Law, destroy the Insurgency, and help your friends escape with their hands clean."

"Sounds good to me." Luffy states.

Sabo placed a hand over his face hiding a pleased smirk, "you realize we'll have to play off that wormy bastard 'Big News' Morgan, he'll notice when covering the battle—that type of controversial shit is what feeds his miserable existence."

"We'll talk to him with Ace when we reach the rock. By the way, have the citizens of Barrinport evacuated already?"

"Everyone except the mayor should be gone by the time we arrive."

"The citizens' destination is still Wintercity right?"

Sabo nodded, "we made it more than accommodating for the next three days."

"Good." Luffy releases a sigh of relief. Wanting to protect citizens at all costs the Regime ordered a mandatory evacuation of Barrinport to Wintercity some miles north. Luffy never heard the moderate sized city located a few miles in land on the red continent. He was informed by Dragon the city was abandoned during the spring, summer, and autumn seasons. The town was abundant with boarded up buildings, barren streets, only having a lone tavern being the sole attraction for passerby's. When the land was covered in snow during the winter seasons the city became a bustling epicenter of merriment to travelers and vagabonds alike.

"You got nothing to worry about brother, get some shut eye, we'll be there when you wake up." Sabo said heading toward the command center up top. Immediately Luffy collapsed on the deck giving into exhaustion snoring away loudly throwing the weight of the world off his shoulders.

War ships sailed from Headquarters across the every region of sea gathering at the capital's the harbors. Two hundred thousand soldiers distributed to the main convoy confronting the Insurgency.

Roughly three quarters of the forces were commanded to stand idle for the pending invasion. Having people gathered from around the world joining in the capital was a festival. The leaders figured morale improved in their absence. The soldiers treated the day like the goddamn Reverie, partying away before the Invasion spending the most of their last days alive.

The council gathered the commanders on the deck of the mothership gathering around the map of the disbanded castle miles away from Red Port. "We set up the line here," Sabo said directing to the chief navigator of the fleet, "wait for further instructions.

"Got it." He replied signaling to the nearby vessels beginning their routes.

 **XXX**

The Insurgents prepared their vessels and sky rafts to sail. Law stopped straw hat Luffy placing a hand on his shoulder, "straw ya, you're with us." He gestures toward the Insurgency leadership heading to their vessel.

"Oi oi oi we need captain to sail." Usopp said.

"Its crucial he's on the front lines, your captain needs to know our move when we decide to make it."

"No!" Nami said stepping toward the Law. "We're not sailing without our captain now find someone else got it?"

"I'm going too then. " Zoro interjected.

"Not you too mosshead, we should stick together."

"Forget that," Zoro spat turning to Law, "lets go already we're wasting time."

Franky scratched his head with a finger, "would about us? Why are we not on the frontlines?"

"You're with the other straw hats in the rear flank position. When the Regime makes their move you guys are the first line of defense." Law explained throwing his sword over a shoulder.

Robin smiled warmly placing a hand under her chin, "I see we're the reinforcements then."

"We're not anyone's reinforcements we should be on the frontlines together." Sanji said smoking on a cigarette.

Usopp screamed jumping in front of Law "H-he's just joking around we're fine with wherever you put us."

"I made the decision." The straw hats turn their attention to their captain, "we don't know what they're planning. I can't afford anything to happen to you guys."

"A FLEET APPROACHING! IT'S GERMA 66! THE WARMONGERS ARE COMING!"

Law strides past scrambling officers and workers prepping ships to sail threatening to leave the others behind. He settled between Hancock and Kid as the Germa royals were escorted out of the harbor directly to the base.

"Friends of yours?" Kid asked crossing his arms skeptically.

"I hate Germa." Law replied.

"Who doesn't?" Hancock added.

"Get outta my way we're here as allies." Vinsmoke Judge shoves the guard away roughly reaching his destination. "The rumors are true then, you really plan to do the impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, it'll come at a cost but the Regime isn't untouchable as much as they like to believe." Law's eyes burned at the three brothers ogling the empress.

Judge laughs loudly, "heh I can't fault you for the confidence it makes sense how the people that follow you do so willingly even if it means their death."

Law smirked hiding his eyes beneath his hat, "It isn't me they're willing to follow to their deaths," he moved aside revealing straw hat Luffy and crew, "he's their reason."

The Germa group stilled witnessing the Insurgent's savior, "I didn't dare believe it..." Judge said approaching the young captain, "you've come to overthrow the government even with their superior forces?"

Luffy nods, "that's the sole reason I was brought here, the sooner we get started the sooner we can go home."

Judge grinned, "good, Germa pledges to your service, we will fight alongside of you."

Luffy glanced toward the Insurgency leadership before returning to Germa, "it isn't up to me, this is Law's alliance."

"What does the leader of the Insurgency have to say about the matter?" She asked glaring at him. Hancock didn't Germa due to their loyalty to the Regime and their peace treaty with Totto Land which would be voided after this.

"We need every man we can get." Law said walking past Germa towards the ship harbor, "Straw hat-ya, Zoro ya lets leave."

Nami grabbed onto Luffy's sleeve halting their tracks, "what is it Nami?"

"Are you guys really going to head off by yourselves—"

"We'll be fine, watch each other's backs out there." Zoro followed Law and the Insurgency brass to the mothership.

"Luffy," Nami said drawing his gaze, "we both seen their forces, the frontlines is asking to be bait, the enemy will expect it. You know as I do our army isn't enough we need more—"

"We fight with the army we have." He said pulling away away doing his best not to get left behind. Robin narrowed her gaze at the navigator's disappointment it was not a mystery why.

"You're defiantly the fuckup in our family but not our fuckup." Ichiji said patting Sanji on the back.

"Yeah where is our failure of a brother?" Niji asked unable to contain a toothy grin.

Sanji exhaled smoke through his nostrils glaring at the trio, "so you're here to support the other me," Sanji wore his own grin through the cigarette, "I'm almost touched."

"Why you idiot?" Yonji folded his arms, "its admirable he stepped up but we'd be here regardless."

The cook could care less about their real reasonings for being here, "you're still a failure even so your my son."

Sanji returned the disdainful glare, "If I'm a then so are you as a father." Judge gritted his teeth walking the opposite direction unwilling to escalate things any further.

The trio held in their laughs enjoying Sanji putting their father in his place, "heh you grew a backbone finally huh?" Niji laughs elbowing his brother, "you put that raid suit I gave you to good use or just using it to spy on the ladies' bathrooms."

"Don't be stupid! I'd never do something so low." He said as a trail of blood leaks out a nostril. Nami and Robin coughed awkwardly into their fists causing Sanji to swear uncontrollably.

Ichiji rolls his eyes, "haha, those hotties in your crew says otherwise—" the brother's laughs halted recognizing the orangette noting her absence last time the straw hats were on Whole Cake Island.

"I-its her..." Yonji took a slight step back regaining his balance. None were more surprised about Germa's reactions to seeing Nami than Nami herself.

"What about me?" Nami caught the trio off guard looking anywhere but her.

"You were the one he grieved over even after his victory against Big Mom." Ichiji said meeting the navigator gaze recalling when they'd met the high councilor after the battle finding him humbly working on a tangerine garden he considered a tribute to her. "We always wondered what drove the high councilor to what he is now. We understood his grieving over you but he's done things that put monsters like us to shame."

Usopp's curiosity drew him to want to want to know more, "you mean you guys fought alongside the other Luffy, the high councilor?"

Niji nodded, "after Mariejois burned he began conquered territories refusing to kneel to the new government." He turned to Sanji, "meanwhile you were leading a mission of your own with your friends to save your other self's wife."

"We were more than happy to help, you became one of us that day," Ichiji laughs, "however to say we were surprised would be an understatement. We took Big Mom's chateau proceeding to the battlefield. Despite protecting citizens he didn't show mercy to those that surrendered."

The straw hats were shocked finding Germa's tale far fetched. It still was near impossible imagining a ruthless Luffy willing to slaughter people refusing to follow him. "Well they were enemies, surely Luffy himself maybe it was his followers that committed the acts."

"No, he did it himself." Yonji replied. "He was at the forefront of the killings. Tell me, have you ever seen a man's head explode into paste by a foot? Or a man get cut in half? It's a strange thing when you realize we're nothing but sacks of meat and bone underneath. That's the kind of brutality the high councilor possesses, your captain could easily—"

"Shut your damn mouths!" Nami shouted having enough of their story, "stop talking like you know our captain, he wouldn't become that no matter what happens!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ichiji said putting his shades back on, "there's good reason he put you guys as a last resort."

"And that is?" Robin asked glaring at the trio.

"He's scared at the possibility of what he can become if he lost you guys. Maybe he knows it's true...Maybe not." Niji said trailing off as they took their leave.

"See ya on the battlefield loser!" Yonji waved.

"Wait! Where's Reiju?!" Sanji yelled only receiving the cold shoulder, "tch fuck those guys."

The straw hats walked in relative silence to the base's center finding the Thousand Sunny with their other selves and Brook playing music for them. "Yohoho! Come my crew let us sing songs together."

Straw hat Franky groaned, "really not in the mood for singing we got important things goin on."

"Ah the calm before the storm, I'll be sure to sing something upbeat then!"

"Hey other me? Is there something I can do? Driving is kinda my specialty." Franky asked his older counterpart.

"No I don't need your help pal just chill out somewhere." He replied causing him to seethe in anger at the dismissal.

"Reiju!" Sanji jumped in the air embracing his sister tightly pissing off the Insurgent Sanji. The straw hats merged with the Insurgents coming together again. A loud horn blared across the harbor signaling it was time to depart.

"Franky let's set sail!" Zoro commanded standing atop the Sunny figurehead only focusing on retrieving their Brook.

"On it boss!" Franky yelled driving the ship past the others getting into formation.

"Hey Robin," Nami said pulling the raven haired woman aside.

Robin smiled warmly, "is there something I can do for you Nami?"

Nami stood taller exhaling deeply, "I want to know everything that happened before I..."

Robin places a hand on her shoulder, "of course Nami, we should sit somewhere it will take awhile."

"Its alright I don't mind at all." Nami smiles gesturing her Robin to join them.

"Sanji dear would you mind making some drinks for us?" Robin asked sweetly.

"Of course Robin my darling—" The pair of Sanji's butted heads arguing the whole way to the kitchen.

Usopp scratched a cheek with a finger, "uh...They realize they're fighting over who gets to be a servant right?" Straw Hat Usopp asked to his counterpart who shrugged in response.

"Let em fight it out, it will be less to deal with during the trip."

"Yeah good point."

At the front of the Insurgency formation the leaders surrounded the war table on deck listening to Koala and Violet's explanation about Barrington Rock's geography mentioning their advantages as well as disadvantages—The latter seemed more abundant frustrating Law.

Law went over the plan one more time before disbanding the meeting leaving everyone to converse as he buried himself in his office surveying every minute detail before their arrival.

"Where are you going Luffy?" Zoro asked not appreciating being ignored.

"You." The gruff voice spoke staring up at the approaching captain.

Luffy's fists balled at his sides staring at the man responsible for killing Ace, he promised himself if he ever saw him again he'd make him pay. "I saved your life back there when I shouldn't have."

Akainu smirked, "you should have let them do it, I deserve to die."

"I'm not a killer."

"What do you want straw hat?"

"Tell me everything that happened to you, I want to hear it."

Sakazuki's grin grew wider as he pushed himself off the wall towering over Luffy, "very well straw hat, I'll tell you."

—

 **XXX**

—

A portion of the Regime's army docked at Barrinport harbor. The council greeted the mayor thanking him for his hospitality. "Of course anyway we could help out the government." The mayor said receiving the briefcase full of beli as compensation. "By the way your graces, that 'Big News' Morgan is waiting at the bar down Main Street.

"Thank you again Mr. Royce." Luffy said signaling the forces to start their ascent up the steep hill to the rock fortress. "Let's go Ace, Sabo."

The band of brothers reached the empty bar finding Morgan rummaging through bottles, "they got to be keeping the good stuff around here somewhere..."

"Check the floorboard near the cabinets."

Morgan smirked finding the hidden bottle exactly where the deadman told him. "Just under two hundred years old, they'll miss this." Morgan places the bottle on the bar pouring for four glasses.

Luffy held a hand over three glasses halting his actions, "its business Morgan."

He laughed shaking his head, "of course it is, you have a battle to win, more for me I guess."

"We're here to strike a deal." Sabo said causing the tall bird to stop his pouring, it wasn't everyday the Regime's top brass sought a lowly underworld lord like him.

Morgan downs the glass of rum grinning at the brothers, "I'm all ears gentlemen."

—

 **XXX**

—

 **A/N: Next: The calm before the storm, one more chapter before the long battle starts.**


End file.
